


he is the uptight one now

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Peter Parker as antihero, Romance, Wade Wilson as superhero
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 57,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Уэйд Уилсон некогда укушен радиоактивным пауком и с тех пор успешно борется с преступностью и спасает мир в составе Мстителей.Все идет своим чередом, пока однажды он не встречает наемника, который прячет лицо под маской, без остановки бормочет и не отстает от супергероя ни на минуту.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это реверс  
> Если вы смотрели Дэдпула и помните, как выглядит Райан Рейнольдс без грима, то с визуализацией проблем быть не должно)

Спасти ребенка — казалось, может ли быть лучшая участь для супергероя? Работа для настоящего профи. Уэйд ненавидит спасать детей.

Это вовсе не значит, что он не любит самих карапузов, скорее наоборот, они классные, они еще никому ничего не сделали. Но если ты спас ребенка — значит, тот попал в беду. А хуже детей в беде ничего быть не может. Кроме того, дети очень впечатлительные. Вытаскиваешь какого-нибудь детсадовца из пожара, оказываешь необходимую первую помощь, может, даже навещаешь в больнице. Но после: «Вау, спасибо, Паук! Я хотел бы быть как ты!» обязательно следует заметка в новостях, что очередной ребенок полез куда-нибудь спасать мир ото зла и что-нибудь себе сломал, три дня просидел в канализации и плакал, кутаясь в толстовку с символом Паука и самодельный плащ из старой шторы.

Уэйд обожает детей. И поэтому хотел бы, чтобы они никогда не попадали в неприятности.

Он вздрагивает, когда на него с громким криком: «Паук!» налетает сначала один ребенок, а следом другой. Удар несильный, но раздражение сдержать сложно. Он недовольно смотрит, как ребятня обступает аниматора в не слишком изящной копии его собственного костюма. «Быть супергероем не круто, иди учиться в колледж», — вот, какой совет Уэйд бы дал подрастающему поколению. Но общая одержимость хорошими ребятами в трико не спадает уже много лет. Он уверен, что открой Щ.И.Т. вакансию на каком-нибудь сайте для работодателей, то конкурс на место бы превзошел Google, Apple и Disney вместе взятые.

— Кто хочет паучий воздушный шарик? — с деланным весельем спрашивает аниматор, и ответом ему служат визг и вытянутые вверх детские ладошки. Губы Уэйда трогает улыбка. Встретить своего кумира, если это супергерой, можно только при трагических обстоятельствах, и он хочет, чтобы никто из этих детей никогда не столкнулся с Пауком лично.

— Наташа, ради нашего паучьего братства!

— Кстати, об этом. Не помню, чтобы в него вступала, но очень бы хотелось сдать обратно членский билет.

— Наташа.

— Уэйд.

— Вдова.

— Паук.

Наташа закатывает глаза и с легкой усмешкой бросает ему энергетик. Последняя банка с апельсиновым вкусом. Он проверил каждый автомат на базе.

— Ты лучшая, — благодарно стонет Уэйд, со щелчком открывает банку и делает несколько больших глотков.

— Я просто надеюсь, что кофеин и этот жуткий оранжевый краситель сделают свое дело, твое сердце не выдержит, и весь апельсиновый энергетик этого мира достанется мне.

— Твои слова ранят.

— В самое сердце, да? Это тоже часть плана, недолго тебе осталось.

Уэйд ухмыляется и делает еще глоток. Жизнь прекрасна.

— Ты прекрасна. Я говорил тебе об этом?

Наташа улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой «Сделаю вид, что это забавно» и отвечает:

— Сегодня еще нет, сдаешь позиции. Уйду от тебя в братство к Логану.

— Пойду, докопаюсь до него, раз уж ты напомнила, — ухмыляется он и сминает банку, прицельно закидывая ее в мусорную корзину. Быть ловким, сильным и метким — классно только вот в таких маленьких победах.

Уэйду не особо нравится ночевать на базе, но он не появляется в своей квартире уже две недели, а это грозит масштабной уборкой и сортировкой просрочки в холодильнике, что вообще не радует. Так что счастливое возвращение домой все откладывается и откладывается. Он улыбается Скотту и Осе, и они тоже отвечают ему улыбками. Букашки и пауки — братья навек.

— Привет, любовь моей жизни!

Логан пытается высвободиться из крепких объятий, либо как минимум скинуть его со своей спины, но паучьей силы хватает, чтобы он преуспел не сразу. Уэйд все же падает на пол, но подскакивает быстрым ловким движением и улыбается от уха до уха, глядя в хмурое лицо своего друга.

— Мне каждую ночь снится прекрасный сон.

— С моим участием? — Уэйд многозначительно играет бровями.

— Да, я потрошу тебя голыми руками, даже без когтей.

— Ты проказник.

Логан хмыкает и двигается по коридору дальше, идя немного медленнее, чем шел до этого, чтобы Уэйд комфортно поспевал за ним.

— Мне тоже снятся сны с тобой, дорогой. Там есть ты, я, липкая белая субстанция.

— Шутки про паутину были смешными только первые пятьдесят раз, — устало огрызается Логан.

— Паутина, парень, это тебе не когти металлические, настоящее искусство.

— Мой средний коготь укажет тебе путь.

— В моих глазах сердечки, как ты не видишь, — мурлычет Уэйд.

Дружеское переругивание с Логаном в последнее время единственная радость супергеройской жизни. Злодеи никак не заканчиваются, люди попадают в беду, а редкая возможность поспать между патрулями и миссиями как глубокий черный колодец, где ни снов, ни кошмаров, ни фантазий. Сплошное ничего между касанием головой подушки и сигналом будильника.

— Случилось чего? — Логан не особый любитель разговоров по душам, но если даже он решил спросить, то лицо Уэйда стало слишком сложным.

— Думал о том, что столько лет, а мы не расписаны, скоро люди шептаться начнут.

Логан ничего не отвечает. Он хорошо умеет улавливать в разговоре момент, когда докапываться не нужно. Наверное, среди Мстителей только он обладает этим бесценным талантом, поэтому Уэйд сразу к нему прикипел. У каждого супергероя своя трагедия, без нее никто мир спасать не торопится. Если у тебя есть определенные таланты и печальная история за спиной — либо в злодеи, либо в защитники. Уэйд никогда не жалеет, что он на стороне хороших парней, но иногда не может отогнать легкую хандру по тем временам, когда он был просто Уэйдом Уилсоном, а не Пауком. Но раз радиоактивная восьминогая тварь выбрала его — будет до последнего биться за то, что считает правильным. Либо за Логана. Он душка. Невозможно сдержать улыбку, думая об этом.

— Ненавижу эту ублюдскую усмешку. Хорошо, что большую часть времени ты ходишь в маске, — недовольно говорит Логан и крутит в руках сигару, явно размышляя, стоит в очередной раз гневить отдел безопасности или лучше не рисковать.

— Просто не хочу отвлекать тебя от важных миссий своей сказочной красотой. Любуйся мышцами и работай лучше, нам не нужны неприятности.

Он пытается отобрать у Логана сигару, но получает в ответ гневный рык. Иногда тот реально ведет себя как животное, жутковатое и дикое. Но главное, что сигару убирает.

— Эта миссия будет дерьмом, я тебе гарантирую, — недовольно говорит Логан перед тем, как войти в зал для собраний.

— Как и все наши совместные миссии, любовь моя.

Уэйд недовольно шипит сквозь зубы и пытается зажать ладонями глубокую рану в боку. Чертовы ублюдки хорошо умеют управляться с холодным оружием, и его паутина хоть и действенна, а иногда прилетает. Логан вовсе лежит с развороченным бедром и регенерирует себе. Паук и Росомаха сосут. С другой стороны, все противники обездвижены, и Логан никому не открутил башку. Это плюс. Логан мудила. Это минус.

Уэйд либо умрет от потери крови, либо чертова регенерация наконец-то начнет медленно штопать порванный бок. Кажется, органы не задеты. Логан откашливается и пытается двигать ногой.

— Иди к черту, бессмертная ты тварь. Ты должен был прикрывать, ублюдок! — Уэйд не может сдержать возмущения. Он всегда подкалывает Логана, что тот может фокусироваться только на одной задаче за раз, но тот будто специально выбирает сегодняшнюю миссию, чтобы это подтвердить: одновременно драться и контролировать, чтобы никого не убить, не получается.

— Пошел ты, — хрипит Логан и пытается подняться.

Уэйд продолжает прижимать руку к боку и чувствует, как костюм помогает временно залатать рану, чтобы протянуть до первой помощи. То есть, до завершения миссии, возвращения на базу, пешочком до лазарета. Первая помощь. Он уже слышит недовольный голос Старка: «Безопасность твоей задницы — только твоя ответственность». Но костюмчик усовершенствовал, это главное.

Уэйд пытается извернуться и пнуть Логана, но не дотягивается. Они оба медленно встают и смотрят друг на друга немного хмуро, но недостаточно гневно, чтобы устраивать разборки.

— Молодцом?

— Иди ты, Логан. Двигаем.

Эта миссия сразу показалась Уэйду недостаточно продуманной и подходящей для него. Хотя они с Логаном отлично работают в паре, ему все же проще на открытых пространствах, где есть возможность развернуться и использовать паутину по максимуму.

Здесь, в узких коридорах лабораторий, он чувствует себя уязвимым, не в своей тарелке. Глупое, глупое решение отправить его.

Рана почти не болит, но это эффект каких-то препаратов, и лишний раз нагружать бок не стоит. Его паучье предвидение напряжено до предела, хоть и не подает сигналов об опасности. Логан с недовольством оглядывает разорванный на бедре костюм, где уже не осталось и следа от ранения.

Впереди слышен шум, довольно тревожный: явная неразбериха, крики и удары. Судя по всему, кто-то очень готовится к их приходу. Уэйд надеется, что главный зал оставит побольше места для маневров. Иначе Логан сорвется и покромсает бедняг, которые могут пригодиться до допроса. Или для отсидки в тюрьме, что тоже сойдет.

Шум нарастает, и его напарник заметно напрягается. Несколько выстрелов, даже скорее автоматные очереди сигналят о том, что происходит что-то странное. Они врываются в лабораторию и в первый момент не могут понять, что происходит: в помещении творится дикая неразбериха, и сложно вычленить из общей картинки что-то одно, как и собрать картинку из всего сразу. Много тел. Много развороченной техники и мебели. Запах гари.

И посреди этого фигура в красно-синем костюме. Неизвестный враг поворачивается к ним лицом, и все внутри Уэйда натягивается как струна, он уже готов к прыжку и драке, как вдруг их цель вскидывает вверх руки и радостно вопит высоким голосом:

— Росомаха! Это ты! Вот это дааа!

— Блять, только не это, — стонет Логан и прикрывает ладонью лицо.

Уэйд в недоумении следит краем глаза за ним, продолжая фокусироваться на неизвестном… знакомом? Знакомом враге?

— Если бы я знал, что ты здесь, то я бы подождал, честное слово! Ох, обалдеть. Кто это с тобой? — визг парня перестает почти в ультразвук, и он прижимает ладони к щекам. — Это что, Паук?!

Линзы его маски расширяются, и в голосе слышен неподдельный восторг. Уэйд привык видеть такую реакцию от фанатов, но, кто знает, безумные враги тоже могут так реагировать. Он настраивает веб-шутер, когда Логан его останавливает:

— Нет нужды. Он типа свой. То есть, не свой. Короче забей и не дергайся зря.

Все еще незнакомый с непонятными намерениями парень вытаскивает из одного из трупов пару кинжалов, деловито обтирает их о халат того же трупа и прячет в ботинки. Потом он снова поворачивается к ним, приплясывая на месте от нетерпения. Либо хочет в туалет.

— Боже, я не могу поверить! Паук! Паук! Па-ук! ПАУК!

Уэйду он уже не нравится.

— Паук, это Мертвец, Мертвец, это какого хрена, Мертвец? — последние слова Логан почти рычит.

Парнишка перестает дергаться и немного склоняет голову набок, пристально и виновато глядя на Логана.

— Что? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает он и опускает голову, всем своим видом выдавая, что понимает, что им недовольны, и за что им недовольны. Логан обходит зал и осматривается. Уэйд подходит к одной из панелей управления, аккуратно переступая через трупы. Его немного мутит. Это нехорошо. Но Логану он доверяет.

Также он замечает, что Мертвец все это время не спускает с него глаз, поворачиваясь в его сторону, но, не двигаясь с места. Его костюм приглушенных оттенков красного и синего, но все равно довольно яркий. Уэйд не знает, как он это делает, но маска отражает его эмоции, и сейчас это явно нетерпение, даже немного детское.

— Меня зовут Мертвец! — зачем-то кричит он и тут же кривится. — Блин, я же уже говорил это. Идиот, идиот, идиот.

Уэйду становится как-то не по себе. Единственное, что радует, что странный новый знакомый не двигается с места. Словно прочитав его мысли, Мертвец перепрыгивает через пару тел и оказывается около Логана. Уэйд было хочет обезвредить его паутиной, но тот просто останавливается рядом, а сам Логан даже ухом не ведет, игнорируя его.

— Вот это встреча! — радостно восклицает Мертвец и снова оглядывается на Уэйда, мгновенно отворачиваясь, когда замечает на себе ответный взгляд. Уэйд отчего-то тоже смущается, возвращается к системе и пытается выудить вражескую информацию. Логан листает какие-то документы, продолжая игнорировать не отстающего от него ни на шаг Мертвеца. Тот время от времени что-то бормочет и продолжает поглядывать на Паука.

Спокойствие Логана передается Уэйду и, хотя он начеку, позволяет себе углубиться в работу.

— Росомаха, я не хотел.

— Хотел.

— Ладно, хотел. Ты же знаешь. Эти лаборатории, всякие штуки в колбах. Мне срывает крышу. Прямо сразу включается режим смертоубийства, разве могу я идти наперекор своему мозгу?

— Возьми уравновешенную психику по скидке, которая поможет тебе не слушать его, — огрызается Логан.

Мертвец поникает, потом снова бормочет себе под нос и возвращает внимание к Уэйду.

Он стремительно идет к нему, и, хотя паучье предвидение молчит, Уэйд заметно напрягается.

— Меня зовут Паркер, — радостно восклицает Мертвец и тянет ладонь для рукопожатия. От Уэйда не скрывается, что он немного дрожит, словно нервничает. Обычно Паук забивает на хорошие манеры в отношении убийц, но это не то, чтобы правило, да и Логан слишком равнодушен к этому парню, поэтому он не слишком крепко жмет протянутую ладонь.

— Паук.

Паркер сжимает свои тонкие пальцы вокруг его ладони и быстро отпускает, не позволяя рукопожатию затянуться.

— Тайна личности, да. Может, мне тоже не стоило представляться? С другой стороны, сколько Паркеров в этом большом мире, верно? — он замирает, чего-то ожидая. Обычно Паук, как хороший супергерой, треплет ребятишек по голове и говорит что-нибудь ободряющее. Мертвец по повадкам похож на ребенка, хотя явно им не является. И что-то не особо охота с ним разговаривать.

— Ты вживую еще больше, чем на фотках! Ой. Блин. Прости!

Уэйд хмыкает. Да, он довольно крупный супергерой, все-таки с мышцами защищать город проще, чем без них.

— Эй, пацан, — кричит Логан, и Уэйд облегченно выдыхает, когда Мертвец отвлекается, — ты ничего тут не трогал?

— Нет! — моментально отвечает тот. — Хотя, подожди. Дай подумать. Нет, я ничего не трогал! Планировал просто прийти, поздороваться и уйти.

Он издает тихий смешок, довольный, что употребил «поздороваться» вместо «кровавой расправы».

Логан вытаскивает кинжал из одного из тел и почти укоризненно смотрит на Мертвеца. Тот охает и снова прыжками несется к нему. Логан поднимает кинжал над головой, но его лицо становится серьезным: он не играть будет, а выдвигать требования.

— Отдай, — почти хнычет Мертвец. — Ты жестокий, ты знаешь, что я больше не вырасту, и не чураешься напоминать!

— Что ты взял? В обмен на кинжал.

— Ничего.

— Мертвец.

— Ничего! Клянусь!

— Паркер.

Даже будучи в нескольких метрах от них Уэйд слышит обиженный вздох, и как Мертвец копается в своем ремне и выуживает оттуда пару колб с какой-то жидкостью. Логан отпускает кинжал, и Мертвец его ловко ловит и мгновенно прячет.

— Ты что, обменял сыворотку на кинжал? — не выдерживает Уэйд и тут же ругатет себя за этот вопрос. Мертвец моментально оказывается рядом и энергично кивает. Похоже, у него гиперактивность, по которой плачет психиатр. Хотя Уэйду кажется, что это не основная его проблема.

— Да я все равно не знал, что с ней делать. Но подумал, что и оставлять без присмотра не стоит. А когда вы пришли, решил, что это возможность вас немного задержать, чтобы поболтать, — он снова кивает, потом смущенно заламывает руки за спину и снова бредет к Логану. Уэйду становится немного жалко своего нового знакомого. Это не отменяет того факта, что он убил так много людей, но даже к худшим злодеям можно испытывать сочувствие. А этот парнишка явно не злодей, раз Логан к нему так мягок. Насколько умеешь быть мягким, если имеешь мерзкий характер.

Он разглядывает Мертвеца и замечает несколько пулевых ранений на его теле, вокруг которых сначала сложно заметить кровь — красное на красном, это его, Паука, стиль.

— Ты ранен? — снова привлекает он внимание Мертвеца.

— Я? — тот не подходит снова, но поворачивается на голос и выглядит удивленным.

— Ты! У тебя кровь.

Мертвец опускает взгляд и шарит руками по груди и животу. Он находит дырки в костюме и оттягивает их пальцами.

— О, нет! Я умираю! — и валится назад, раскинув руки. И, хотя это выглядит немного странно, Уэйд кидается к нему. Он быстро пытается оценить тяжесть ранений, боясь прикоснуться и сделать только хуже. Грудная клетка Мертвеца трясется, а следом слышен сначала сдерживаемый, а потом заливистый смех.

Уэйд немного растерян.

— Купился! — радостно вопит Мертвец и вскакивает. Уэйд все еще сидит на корточках и удивленно смотрит на большое количество пулевых ранений на его теле.

— У него регенерация лучше, чем у меня, — устало поясняет Логан, отворачиваясь от пританцовывающего Мертвеца. — Не думал, что нужно напоминать тебе о том, что стоит быть аккуратнее с неуравновешенными малолетками и не подходить к ним слишком близко.

— Эй! Я вообще-то здесь! — Паркер скрещивает руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрирует обиду. Но на Логана это не действует, само собой.

— Он типа твой внебрачный сын? Ты мне что, изменяешь? — не может удержаться от шутки немного отошедший от первого шока Уэйд.

Логан возводит глаза к потолку, как бы говоря: «За что, господь?».

— Ого, Росомаха! Так вы того самого? Ты не говорил. Ты вообще не особо разговорчивый. Тогда понятно, почему ты пресекаешь любой флирт, ты просто занят, я уже было начал ревновать. И Паук занят. Черт! — Мертвец разочарованно цокает языком. Уэйд поднимается и отмечает про себя, что он ниже него почти на голову. Низковатый и худоватый для супергероя, который полагается на грубую силу. Похоже, основной упор в его работе идет на регенерацию. Либо еще припрятаны тузы в рукаве.

— Чего смотришь? — с интересом спрашивает Мертвец.

— Тоже ревную. Логан о тебе не рассказывал, думаю, не изменяет ли он мне.

Линзы маски испуганно расширяются. Мертвец взволнован и переводит взгляд с Уэйда на Логана, а потом обратно.

— Расслабься, я пошутил. Хотя мое сердце принадлежит этому хмурому парню, он непреклонен.

Мертвец неуверенно кивает и снова смотрит на Уэйда этим восторженным взглядом, немного задрав голову. Они стоят не близко, но все равно повисает какое-то неловкое молчание и затянувшийся зрительный контакт через линзы масок. Уэйд откашливается и уходит обратно к панели управления. Он чувствует, что Мертвец идет за ним, но держится на расстоянии. Не нравится ему, когда кто-то так стоит за спиной. А еще Мертвец ни на секунду не затыкается, бормоча и бормоча себе под нос.

— Мы готовы идти? — спрашивает Логан будничным тоном, словно они зашли купить кофе.

Без сливок, без сахара, без тупых пенок и корицы. Черный. Уэйду очень хочется прямо сейчас.

— Уже уходите? — грустно спрашивает Мертвец и смотрит себе под ноги.

Логан коротко смотрит на Уэйда, затем пожимает плечами, будто извиняется перед ним:

— Подбросить?

— Да!

— Что, прямо на базу возьмете? Мне нельзя на базу, никак нельзя, никаких баз.

Уэйд бросает на Логана очень красноречивый взгляд, но тот, опять же, остается абсолютно безмятежным, словно позади них не сидит без остановки болтающий подросток.

— Он всегда такой разговорчивый? — устало спрашивает Уэйд

— Когда спит молчит.

— Вот спасибо! Но я люблю спать, это очень бодрит. Ох, захотелось спать. Не везите на базу, мне надо сойти на остановке пораньше!

Уэйду хочется заткнуть уши, но убирать руки от панели квинджета опасно. Хотя, крушение бы решило одну проблему. Обидно, что эти двое выживут, а вот он — вряд ли. Стоит того.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как он спит? — подкалывает он Логана, но без азарта.

— Я нашел его не при лучших обстоятельствах, он тогда проспал дня три.

Уэйд задумывается, а потом отмечает, что они сидят в тишине. Мертвец замолкает и даже немного отворачивается. Что они такого сказали?

— Паркер, спрыгни вот на ту крышу.

— Я же сломаю ноги, Росомаха. Хотя, чего это я, — Мертвец снова возвращает голосу веселье, но оно кажется немного наигранным.

— Идиот, — мрачно обрывает его Уэйд, — мы достаточно низко опустимся, не придется тебе ничего ломать, просто спрыгнешь.

Мертвец все равно выскакивает раньше, чем следует.

До самой базы Уэйд пытается обсудить с Логаном их нового знакомого, но тот отмалчивается, лишь хмурится: «Не сейчас, Паук». Если он называет его супергеройским именем, то это синоним слова «Отвали». Уэйд кривится, но отстает. Он, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, но раздражать предпочитает шутками, а не реально портить жизнь.

Логан отдает ему сыворотку и уходит, Уэйд даже не пытается тащить его с собой на отчет по миссии: встреча с Паркером оставила странную атмосферу недосказанности и подавленности. Он спрашивает у Стива про Мертвеца, но тот лишь пожимает плечами и рекомендует посмотреть в базе данных. Уэйд понимает, что тот не обязан знать всех подозрительных типов наизусть, но все равно немного раздражен.

Логан редко бывает внимательным и терпеливым, а этого парня он ни разу даже грубым словом не обидел, просто проигнорировал кучу трупов. Самого Уэйда до сих пор мутит. У него есть принципы относительно убийств и произошедшее укладывается в его голове. Он пожал руку этому парню. Он ничего не сказал и даже подвез его до города. Отвратительно. Они с Логаном отвратительны, словно такой поступок не за гранью нормального, и Мертвец в особой категории… кого? Супергерой? Не похоже. Новичок? Ближе к правде.

В базе Мертвеца нет. Уэйд всячески пытается сделать запрос, но безуспешно. Он вбивает в поиск «Паркер» и понимает, что это вообще гиблое дело.

— Попробуй вбить «Оружие икс».

Уэйд заранее слышит, что Логан подходит к нему, но не подает виду. Когда-нибудь они устроят соревнования на лучшие инстинкты, когда-нибудь.

— Зачем бы мне это делать?

— Потому что ты любопытный говнюк.

Уэйд кивает, мол, не поспоришь. От имеющейся информации становится дурно. Он еще не дошел до фотографий, но уже в ужасе от того, что есть в отчетах.

— Откуда у них твоя кровь?

— Ты серьезно? — приподнимает бровь Логан. — Мне кажется, не такая проблема ее добыть, когда тебя периодически кромсают или и вовсе пытаются убить.

Уэйд кривится, признавая, что вопрос тупой. Как Логан.

Он просматривает еще несколько отчетов, затем пролистывает фото. Эксперименты по-настоящему ужасны, где-то за гранью человеческой жестокости. Все внутри него закипает от негодования и сжимается от жалости. Почему они не спасли всех этих бедолаг? Почему не пришли на помощь? Хваленые супергерои. От некоторых подробностей ощутимо подташнивает. Тот, кто формировал этот отчет — усердный работник, безукоризненно точный.

Сказано, что лаборатория была уничтожена вместе с большей частью персонала и подопытными. Он доходит до карточки с последней жертвой эксперимента. П. Паркер, шестнадцать лет. Уэйд вглядывается в совсем юное мальчишечье лицо и невольно улыбается, думая, что такой парень прячется под маской Мертвеца. Фото не слишком хорошего качества, но разглядеть можно.

— Он симпатичный.

Логан издает что-то похожее на рык и разворачивает стул, чтобы оказаться с Уэйдом лицом к лицу.

— Издеваться вздумал? Да как ты можешь! Ты, мерзкий ублю… оу, — он переводит взгляд на экран и выглядит очень озадаченным. Уэйд нервно сглатывает и ругает паучье предвиденье, что чуть было не допустило рукоприкладство по отношению к хозяину. Логан с интересом разглядывает карточку, опускает плечи и отворачивается.

— Он теперь не так выглядит, — тихо говорит он. Обычно неэмоциональный Росомаха выглядит подавленным.

— Здесь сказано, что он выследил всех причастных к этому эксперименту. И убил, — Уэйд понимает, что не имеет права жалеть таких ублюдков, да он и не испытывает жалости к ним, отнюдь нет. Скорее считает, что никто не должен играть в бога и распоряжаться чужими жизнями, ни «плохие» парни, ни «хорошие».

— Он довольно способный, — Логан возвращает себе невозмутимый вид. Уэйда очень впечатляет его способность быть спокойным и крайне угрожающим одновременно.

— Я вижу.

Он переходит к досье П. Паркера и тут уже начинают мелькать фотографии красно-синего костюма, информация, хоть и нет упоминания слова «Мертвец».

— Наемник? Серьезно?! Мы сегодня столкнулись с таким продуктивным убийцей, — Уэйд многозначительно тычет пальцем в экран, — но отпустили его? Еще и подбросили до дома?! Я думал он типа тебя на заре карьеры — тупой, но старательный. Что это ошибка просто. А мы спустили ему это с рук!

Логан вновь крутит в руках сигару, и в этот раз Уэйд реагирует быстрее, вырывает ее из рук и отбрасывает в сторону. В ответ он получает угрожающий взгляд исподлобья, но этим все и ограничивается.

— Он, вроде как, только плохишей убивает. Очень принципиальный маленький наемник, не особо интересный Мстителям, но имеющий некий иммунитет к их деятельности. Обоюдный.

Уэйд раздраженно хмыкает и скрещивает руки на груди. Какой-то психованный подросток творит беспредел в его городе, а никому дела нет. Вон, даже нашел некоторую поддержку в лице Росомахи.

Уэйд сидит в транспортном и медленно крутится на стуле, то в одну сторону, то в другую, насколько позволяют упертые в пол носки ботинок.

— Хэй, мистер супергерой, можно автограф? — Наташа подходит к нему и грациозным движением садится прямо на стол.

Уэйд слабо улыбается, но понимает, что этого человека ему не обмануть.

— Держи, — она протягивает ему банку с апельсиновым энергетиком, что, безусловно, трогательно, но настроение не особо поднимает.

— Ты лучше всех, дорогая.

— Я знаю.

Уэйд открывает банку и пьет с неохотой. Пристальный взгляд Наташи как бы намекает, что они сейчас будут разговаривать, а ему не то, чтобы хочется. Он только вернулся с патруля: в одном из веб-шутеров закончилась паутина, и это крайне досадно: запястье ощутимо ноет.

— Как прошло?

— Хорошо.

Он так и не зашел на квартиру. Уборка, просрочка. Одиночество. Туда возвращаться хочется все меньше и меньше. Похоже, он скоро окончательно перекочует на базу. Это неизбежная судьба одиноких супергероев, которые потеряли уже слишком многое и слишком многих. Как Наташа. Как Стив.

— Значит, Мертвец, да?

— Ага. Перекинулись парой слов, пока он шагал через трупы, — Уэйд почти не удивлен. Если кто и в курсе всего, то это Черная вдова.

— Да, это точно он. Трупы и бормотание. Мертвый бормотун ему бы подошло больше, — в ее словах ни отвращения, ни симпатии, хотя он скорее рассчитывает услышать первое. — Знаешь, почему Мертвец?

— Это похоже на начало какой-нибудь страшилки. Нужно трижды сказать «Мертвец» перед зеркалом? — хмыкает Уэйд.

— Потому что его нельзя убить. Он умер в той лаборатории, потом встал, пошел, и с тех пор ходит. Регенерирует с такой скоростью, что Логан может позавидовать. Может отращивать конечности, органы, воскресать из самых неприглядных остатков плоти. Но скорее мертв, чем жив.

Уэйд смотрит на нее с ужасом. Вот этот мальчишка с фотокарточки, со смущенной улыбкой? Бессмертный безумный наемник? Просто супер, просто отлично, Нью-Йорк будет рад.

— Вижу, как дрожат от негодования все твои восемь лапок, — ухмыляется Наташа.

— Эта шутка не актуальна, покуда у нас обоих паучьи имена.

Наташа тяжело вздыхает и с легкой улыбкой хлопает его по плечу:

— Расслабься. Он не так плох. Нестабильный, импульсивный, раздражающий, но точно не плохой.

— Вот мне сейчас легче прямо стало.

— В твоем возрасте уже можно научиться ладить с детьми.

Уэйд смотрит на нее с осуждением и натягивает на голову маску.

— Вот это обидно было, дорогая. Мы с тобой ровесники.

— Ни в коем случае. Я не выгляжу как дерьмо.

Он смеется и уходит.

— Ты вытащил его оттуда? — громко спрашивает Уэйд, находя Логана в одной из комнат отдыха.

— Кого? — спокойно отвечает тот, не открывая глаза.

— Мертвеца. Из лаборатории.

— Нет, — все тем же ровным голосом. Захотелось черного кофе.

— А кто? И как вы познакомились?

— Сам у него и спроси, — Логан кривится, как будто пытается согнать с лица приставучую муху.

— В смысле?

— Что я тебе не скажу.

Уэйд театрально надувает губы. Он не любит, когда Логан пытается блеснуть своим отвратительным чувством юмора. И секретики. Логан тем временем открывает глаза и кидает ему папку:

— Мы снова в паре. Но в этот раз тебе есть, где развернуться. Кроме того, есть подозрения, что в этом замешан Осьминог.

— Октавиус?

— Много других Осьминогов знаешь? Не тупи.

— Поэтому меня часто отправляют на миссии с тобой, — Уэйд цокает языком и всем своим видом демонстрирует недовольство. — Больше никто не способен терпеть твой говнючий характер. Тебе повезло, что у нас такая светлая и чистая любовь.

— Иди ты, Уэйд.

Все проходит гладко. Они ничего не находят, поэтому было бы странно, пройди все иначе. Склад, на который привела их наводка, оказывается пуст и без каких-либо следов, которые бы указывали на его судьбу.

— Охеренно, — подводит итог Логан.

Уэйд с ним согласен: столько добираться до окраины, чтобы найти одно большое ничего.

— Росомаха! Паук! — очень высокий голос режет по ушам, и Уэйд непроизвольно дергается. Он вдруг понимает, почему в прошлый раз Логан сказал: «Только не это». Паучье предвидение халтурит как может, не предупреждая о появлении Мертвеца. Судя по всему, инстинкты Росомахи тоже подводят.

— Вот это встреча! Я так рад! Рады ли вы? Хах, откуда мне знать? — он начинает бормотать, но Уэйд с его острым слухом может разобрать. — Надо успокоиться, я так счастлив, что еле-еле не пищу.

— Ты пищишь, — отвечает Уэйд прежде, чем успевает подумать.

Мертвец поднимает на него взгляд и выглядит почти испуганным:

— Ты что, Паук, и мысли читать умеешь?

Уэйд закатывал глаза, хоть под маской и не видно.

— Что-то часто стали встречаться, нет? — Логан как всегда невозмутим, но в голосе слышится нотка угрозы, и Мертвец ее тоже улавливает: он раскачивается с носков на пятки, а его улыбка становится шире. До сих пор загадка, как его эмоции легко читаются через маску.

— Везение? А может судьбааа?

— Мертвец, — жестко обрывает Логан, и тот замирает.

— Ну, я был уверен, что вы придете. Когда увидел Осьминога, то понял, что Паук тоже появится, как иначе. Ждал, никого не трогал, опять ждал, снова ждал, ждал, ждал…

— Мы поняли! — перебивает его Логан, уже ощутимо раздражаясь.

— Они собрались и свалили, а я решил еще подождать прежде, чем идти за ними. Не прогадал!

— И где они? — встревает в разговор Уэйд, чтобы дать напарнику немного выдохнуть.

— Вам что, совсем не интересно, зачем я ждал?

Логан достает сигару. Хотелось бы Уэйду возвести глаза к небу и сказать, что они зря тратят время. Но, похоже, это болтливое чудовище в красно-синем костюме их единственная зацепка. Сколько времени будут информаторы Мстителей собирать данные — неизвестно, поэтому нельзя упускать возможность разобраться со всем сейчас. Даже если очень не хочется.

— Зачем? — сдается он.

Мертвец подходит ближе, перемещаясь практически прыжками, и Уэйду хочется попятиться назад, но он мужественно остается на месте. Оружия не видно, но это все равно не повод расслабляться.

— Потому что я твой фанат, — бесхитростно и как-то совсем по-мальчишески отвечает Мертвец и доверчиво смотрит на него снизу вверх, при этом оставаясь на почтительном комфортном для всех расстоянии. Уэйд чувствует некоторую растерянность. Он был уверен, что тот потребует деньги, какие-нибудь секретные данные, либо что похуже. Уже готов был торговаться, либо послать наемника куда подальше. Внезапно становится немного стыдно, когда Мертвец заводит руки за спину и снова покачивается. Уэйд пробует откашляться, понимая, что молчание затянулось.

— Ты говори, что хотел сказать, — напоминает Логан. — Не тяни, Паркер.

От звука собственного имени он моментально поникает, но тут же снова оживляется и говорит слишком быстро:

— Я все покажу! Я все запомнил! Ориентиры в моей голове, а с памятью все в порядке! За мной!

— Стоп, — Логан с неохотой убирает сигару. — Ты не пойдешь.

— Пойду, — Мертвец скрещивает руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрирует упрямство. — Я их выследил, я вас и отведу.

— Они опасные люди, мы обязаны их обезвредить, пожалуйста, скажи нам, где искать, — пробует уговорить его Уэйд.

— Ох, Паук! Если понадобится, я потом сам с ними разберусь, если посчитаю нужным. Берите меня с собой, либо никак. Думаете, я не понимаю, что пока владею информацией — хозяин положения?

Логан издает что-то похожее на рычание:

— Паркер.

— Я же ничего такого не прошу. Просто пойти с вами, — говорит Мертвец почти жалобно. — Я даже мешать не стану!

Уэйд с Логаном переглядываются, и оба понимают, что в этой битве им не победить.

Всю дорогу до доков Мертвец ведет себя очень беспокойно: как щенок бегает вокруг них с Логаном, успевая навернуть несколько кругов. Он заглядывает им в лица, смеется и не переставая говорит, а иногда бормочет. Хоть это и верх раздражающего поведения, надо отдать ему должное — приближаться и нарушать личное пространство он не спешит. Логан, судя по всему, отключается, просто игнорируя мельтешение. Он закуривает сигару и кажется невозмутимым, даже немного расслабленным.

Уэйд не выпускает Мертвеца из виду, хотя не ощущает какой-либо исходящей от него опасности.

— Паук, я твой фанат. Правда.

— Я тебе верю.

Мертвец кивает, он очень доволен этим ответом. Уэйд отчего-то снова вспоминает его фотографию из досье и невольно улыбается, думая о Паркере как о вихрастом мальчишке. Так проще, раздражение уходит.

— Так мне можно использовать кинжалы или нет?

Или не уходит.

Логан продолжает молчать. Вот же говнюк, скинул этого пацана на него и рад.

— Нельзя, — отвечает сквозь зубы Уэйд.

— Ладно.

Буквально несколько секунд они идут в тишине, и Уэйд вдруг замечает, как тихо вокруг. Очень тихо, что настораживает.

— А если это кухонный нож, а не кинжал?

— Нет, черт подери, нет! Нельзя использовать ничего, что может убить.

Мертвец показывает пальцем на Логана и говорит почти капризно:

— У него вот несколько кинжалов в каждой руке, это нечестно.

— Так он не убивает.

— Это с каких это пор? — многозначительный смешок. — Ты что, Росомаха, теперь за мир и за любовь?

Логан продолжает его игнорировать.

— Очень невежливо.

Его напарник все еще иногда позволяет себе лишнее и имеет очень кровавый багаж за спиной. Но он старается и не просто принимает правила игры, а искренне хочет им следовать.

— А ты сможешь никого не убить, если у тебя в руках будут кинжалы? Как Логан?

Мертвец серьезно задумывается, после чего очень эксцентрично бормочет себе под нос. Это довольно сильно раздражает, как постоянное жужжание комара, когда пытаешься уснуть, но хотя бы дает возможность немного передохнуть от болтовни.

— Я смогу.

— Чего?

— Я сказал, что смогу. Раз это цена совместной миссии с тобой, Паук, то я смогу. Если почувствую, что накатывает — уберу кинжалы, либо вовсе уйду, — сказано очень серьезно, и даже голос становится ниже. Уэйд впечатлен, похоже, Логан тоже.

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в том, куда бить, чтобы обезвредить, но не смертельно ранить, — смущенно добавляет Мертвец и идет уже сбоку от Уэйда спокойно, глядя себе под ноги. Он все равно находится в метрах трех, одновременно рядом и не с ними.

— Я не сглуплю, — он делает еще одну попытку, говорит почти жалобно. — Меня невозможно разозлить ранениями, мой болевой порог такой высокий, что я могу проглотить биту с гвоздями и заесть битым стеклом. Не то, чтобы я пробовал.

Уэйд откашливается и смотрит на Логана, который даже перестает курить сигару, таращась на Мертвеца. Тот выглядит донельзя смущенным и наверняка бы запихал руки в карманы, будь они у него. Он внезапно кажется таким маленьким и худым, еще и с опущенными плечами. Уэйду хочется притянуть его к себе и обнять, попытаться взбодрить. Он не забывает, кто перед ним, но теперь видит картину с другого ракурса.

— Можно, — твердо говорит он и смотрит, как Мертвец мгновенно расправляет плечи, издает победный клич и подпрыгивает, рассекая кулаком воздух.

В какой-то момент Мертвец довольно ловко вскарабкивается на один из контейнеров и машет, чтобы они следовали за ним. Уэйд настороже, и все чувства обострены, как перед прыжком. Они вот-вот придут, понимает он. Паркер уверенно проводит их через контейнерный лабиринт, забираясь все выше и выше, пока они не оказываются у стены какого-то портового здания. Судя по всему, заброшенного. Мертвец перестает даже бормотать, поворачивается к ним и прикладывает палец к губам. Затем показывает на большое окно и хочет пролезть первым, но Уэйд его останавливает. Тот не совсем доволен таким раскладом, но пропускает его вперед, а затем и Логана.

Они оказываются на верхней галерее огромного здания, где раньше собирали суда, либо ремонтировали. Сейчас между огромных уходящих в воду рельс расположилась полевая лаборатория и небольшой командный пункт. Насколько Уэйд уяснил, здесь пытаются вывести ту же формулу, что и на предыдущем задании. Они уже побывали в нескольких таких лабораториях, и никто исследования не закончил. Слава богу. Но если кто и может это сделать, то это Отто Октавиус. Которого пока что не видно.

Они находятся очень высоко, спрятавшись за парапетом, но все равно переговариваются шепотом. Уэйд видит, что Мертвец почти физически страдает, чтобы не дать себе возобновить бормотание, он сужает до минимума линзы маски и откидывает голову назад.

— Хэй, — зовет его Уэйд и придвигается ближе, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу. Тот вздрагивает и испуганно отстраняется.

— Сконцентрируйся. Ты нужен нам сейчас, Паркер, сосредоточься.

Мертвец энергично кивает и как-то облегченно вздыхает. Похоже, это сработало.

— Если сеанс психотерапии закончен, то я бы не против обсудить план, — привлекает их внимание Логан и выдвигает когти.

— Я могу упасть вниз и отвлечь их, — жизнерадостно шепчет Мертвец, очень стараясь понизить свой высокий голос.

— Никто вниз падать не будет.

— Но здесь спускаться сто лет, люди там внизу успеют состариться, пока мы доберемся.

— Я нас спущу. На паутине, — спокойно отвечает Уэйд.

Мертвец быстро зажимает рот ладонями и мычит. Протяжно и долго.

— Ты аккуратнее, — хмуро советует Логан.

— Как обычно и бывает в нашем дуэте, а теперь и трио, я — мозг операции.

Логан хмурится еще сильнее.

— Мертвец — литые мышцы, а Росомаха — доброе сердце.

— Не время сейчас.

Уэйд замечает, что Мертвец издает короткий тихий смешок и расслабляется.

— В общем, план таков.

Все до какого-то момента идет по плану, пока Мертвец не падает, сраженный автоматной очередью. Уэйд с Логаном быстро переглядываются, но не могут себе позволить подойти к нему. Мысленно он повторяет: «У него отличная регенерация, отличная регенерация, отличная регенерация». Уэйд уклоняется от пули, затем все же не выдерживает и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как там Паркер. Он не видит его, но даже краткое промедление стоит ему ранения в бок. Он падает и мгновенно откатывается, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль.

В зале раздается жуткий крик. Когда Уэйд поднимается, то уже знает, что увидит. Мертвец сидит на плечах одного из охранников, вгоняя кинжалы ему в горло. Позади него уже лежат два искореженных тела, густо окропивших пол кровью. Он сам весь в крови, на синих частях костюма она видится яркими багровыми пятнами. Мертвец вытаскивает кинжалы из шеи уже оседающей жертвы и кидает их в ближайшего к Уэйду охранника, который, судя по всему, его и ранил. Кинжалы точно попадают в глаз и шею. Мертвец делает все невероятно быстро, оставляя позади возможности простого человека, и Уэйд успевает за ним следить только благодаря улучшенной реакции и обостренным чувствам.

Он слышит собственный крик как сквозь воду, и это срабатывает: Мертвец испуганно оборачивается. Но в следующее мгновение он выдергивает кинжал все из того же охранника, которому перерезал горло, и бросает его в направлении Уэйда. Паучье предвидение удерживает его на месте, и он резко оборачивается, глядя на еще один труп за своей спиной. Мертвец уже отходит и ищет глазами Логана. Он настолько собран и сконцентрирован, что абсолютно не вяжется с образом того гиперактивного подростка, которым казался изначально. Он снова достает кинжал, но Уэйд выбивает его паутиной. Мертвец растерянно смотрит на опустевшую ладонь, затем переключается и старается стать меньше, втягивая голову в плечи. Он сжимает руки в кулаки и выглядит очень испуганным.

— Черт. Черт. Черт!

На складе становится не то, чтобы тихо, несколько человек издают болезненные стоны, другие стоят на коленях с поднятыми руками. Главное, что предвидение молчит, а это говорит о безопасности.

Логан рычит на нескольких ученых, и те начинают трястись, вжимаясь в стену. Он было хочет двинуться к Уэйду, но передумывает оставлять пленников без присмотра. Судя по всему, решает связаться с базой, оставляя случившееся на плечи Уэйда. Отлично, просто отлично.

— Ты ранен? — робко и чуть заикаясь спрашивает Паркер, продолжая смотреть в пол.

— Прошла навылет, — спокойно отвечает Уэйд.

Он не знает, как ему с ним разговаривать, что следует сказать. Перед ним убийца, наемник, которого они пустили с собой на миссию, за что поплатились жизнью нескольких людей. По идее, его бы арестовать и тоже отправить к Мстителям, но что-то подсказывает, что тот просто так не сдастся.

— Мне жаль, правда, — снова говорит Паркер и нервно заламывает руки. — Я сдерживался, честное слово, я даже кинжалы не доставал. Но когда в тебя, Паук, выстрелили, я испугался! Даже скорее пришел в ярость. Я хотел помочь, честное слово.

— Проваливай.

Мертвец поднимает голову и нерешительно пятится назад.

— Проваливай и больше не попадайся нам на глаза. Тебе нельзя доверять, и это было ясно с самого начала, — его слова звучат так жестко, но Уэйду не жаль. Годы прошли с тех пор, как он стал супергероем и вышел на улицу в своем костюме. Опыт подсказывает, что невозможно быть мягким по отношению к таким, как Мертвец. Они всегда разочаруют и доставят только новые неприятности. Нужно сразу обозначать границы.

— Простите, — Мертвец отворачивается и покидает здание, сразу переходя на бег.

Когда прилетает отряд с базы, Уэйд успевает до того задергать рану на боку, что уже не чувствует ни боли, ни сыворотку, что ему вкалывают.

— Зря ты так, — хмуро говорит Логан, присаживаясь рядом.

Пока отряд собирает оборудование и грузит все, что представляет ценность, либо опасно оставить без присмотра, Уэйд решает просто немного посидеть в углу и отдохнуть. Не выходит.

— Зря что? Зря позволил ему пойти с нами? Безусловно. Зря поверил, что он никого не убьет? Еще как. Глупец.

— Он старался, я видел. Просто испугался. Не очень стабильный малый.

— Ты что, оправдываешь его? — Уэйд прищуривается, но Логан в ответ и бровью не ведет.

— Мне тоже поначалу было нелегко, поэтому я его понимаю. Возможно, это вообще первый после эксперимента раз, когда он пытался никого не убить. Для первого раза разве не простительно?

— Для первого раза не простительно не купить гандоны. Он убийца, и им останется, он не ты. Логан, конечно я понимаю, что жертв зачастую не избежать, что такое самооборона. Но какая самооборона, когда ты голыми руками можешь проломить человеку череп? Это ответственность.

— Эй, Уэйд, — голос Логана звучит немного мягче, чем обычно, где-то как раз в диапазоне того, что обычные люди называют «легкая неприязнь», — ты же видел, чем занимались те люди? Из «Оружия икс»? Я заметил, ты внимательно все изучил. До тебя что, не доходит, через что Мертвец прошел? Не Мертвец, Паркер. Тогда еще Мертвеца не существовало. И он умудрился выжить, и пошел не просто безумствовать и вырезать улицы, а даже творить некую справедливость. Да, не так, как мы, но, поверь, он не такой плохой парень, хоть и убийца. Не думал, что скажу такое, конечно. Но, с другой стороны, я тоже убивал, а иногда и убиваю, всякое бывает на заданиях. И тоже отомстил своим создателям, так что не имею права осуждать его. Ты видел досье? Они мучили его, ребенка, изо дня в день. Кто знает, чем бы стал ты на его месте.

Уэйд замирает, сопоставляя эксперименты «Оружия икс» и шестнадцатилетнего Паркера. Холодок проносится по спине, готовый перерасти в настоящую нервную дрожь. Они должны были оказаться рядом и помочь, когда еще был шанс спасти его из той лаборатории. Мир до омерзения несправедлив.

— Так что постарайся собраться и перестать хныкать. Ты все верно сделал, что прогнал его, но и гнобить себя или его не нужно.

Он все же добирается до квартиры, и долго сидит на диване, просто глядя в потолок.

Не хочется жить на базе. Так хотя бы остается видимость того, что у него есть иная жизнь, а не только маска Паука. Если он окончательно посвятит свою жизнь Мстителями, то там и до раскрытия личности недалеко. Настолько все теряет актуальность, когда все близкие тебе люди супергерои. Все, что остались в живых.

Это похоже на кризис среднего возраста, либо хандру по былому. Хорошо, что укус он получил уже в сознательном возрасте, кто знает, чтобы он творил с такой силой, когда был молод и более безрассуден. До того, как встретил Ванессу.

— Я так скучаю, — он закрывает глаза и пытается отогнать эти мысли, но они все равно упорно возвращаются.

Через некоторое время удается взять себя в руки и подойти к холодильнику: все не так уж и страшно. Если не бываешь дома, то и продукты особо не покупаешь. Он выкидывает пару банок, в содержимом которых не уверен, и с подозрением косится на пачку масла. Выглядит нормально, но ненадежно.

Снова доказывая себе, что он не только Паук, но и Уэйд Уилсон, он снимает костюм и переодевается в обычную одежду. Стоя около шкафа, ненадолго задумывается, в каком соотношении его шмотки здесь и на базе.

Решено пополнить запасы еды. Он лениво набирает в корзину какие-то продукты, избегая скоропортящиеся и ругая себя за это. Какой-то замкнутый круг гнобления себя любимого. Он берет йогурт и вглядывается в срок годности, пытаясь вспомнить, какое сегодня число.

Покупатель около него возвращает такой же йогурт на место, и Уэйд замечает, что на его руке перчатка. Сейчас довольно тепло, и это кажется странным. Он поворачивается и почти вплотную оказывается около какого-то парня. Тот отшатывается с тихим «извините» и уходит к хлопьям и набирает шоколадные колечки. Выглядит тот более чем странно, а подозрительных личностей Уэйд не выпускает из виду уже по привычке, в силу профессии. Лица не разглядеть: парень ниже ростом и ходит, сгорбившись и опустив голову. Из-под низко натянутого капюшона торчит пара прядей волос, а больше ничего не видно.

Уэйд не может перестать таращиться, и незнакомец замечает взгляд, поворачивается совсем немного в его сторону, но открыто не смотрит. Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову, что парень — наркоман. Вторая, что вампир, раз шатается по супермаркету в столь позднее время, сравнивая пачки с шоколадными колечками.

— Вот эти лучше, — Уэйд не знает, зачем он к нему подходит и заговаривает, но уверенно тычет пальцем в одну из коробок.

Парень вздрагивает и на пару секунд замирает. Затем берет ту коробку, которую ему посоветовали, и говорит так же тихо: «Ага, спасибо». Он поднимает подбородок, и Уэйд понимает, почему тот так странно себя ведет. Его лицо покрыто странными шрамами, похожими на ожоги, а струпья уходят в чуть вьющиеся густые волосы. Парень кривит сухие столь же обожженные губы в усмешке и отворачивается. Уэйд понимает, что смотрел непозволительно долго, и ему стыдно.

— Хотя я больше люблю медовые, которые с орешками, — тем же ровным тоном говорит он, стараясь сгладить неловкость.

Незнакомец ничего не отвечает.

— Которые с орешками вообще пушка.

— Не люблю орехи, — пожимает тот плечами, берет еще пару пачек тех хлопьев, что выбрал, и идет к печенью. Там он снова останавливается, будто не может решить, что же ему нужно. Похоже, с выбором у него не очень.

Сам Уэйд всегда берет примерно одно и то же: те же марки, те же упаковки, тот же объем.

— Орехи полезны, — не понятно, почему он не отстает от странного незнакомого ему парня. Это не похоже на любопытство, точно нет. Тот хмыкает и нагребает сырные крекеры. Все, что есть в его корзине, взято в тройном количестве, а то и больше. Словно он запасается на случай апокалипсиса. Или как минимум недельного задротства дома.

— Я — Уэйд.

— А я — случайная встреча в супермаркете. Это тебе не тиндер, — его голос не звучит грубо, он говорит так же тихо и даже беззлобно.

— Я просто обязан был представиться. Если уж я взялся давать советы в выборе продуктов, то невежливо даже не назваться.

— И что, сырные крекеры тебя устраивают? — снова надменный смешок, и парень косится на него немного насмешливо.

— Я бы взял орео и молоко.

У парня как-то странно дергаются губы, похоже на нервный тик, и он заметно напрягается. Но это длится всего секунду, и вот снова возвращается усмешка.

— Что, у меня нет шансов взять что-то, что тебе понравится?

— Ну, если пойдем дальше по списку, то и узнаем.

Его губы снова дергаются, и он немного рвано выдыхает. Уэйд не знает, из-за него ли это или нормальная реакция, вроде невроза.

— Может, это заразно, не боишься? — парень расправляет плечи и смотрит, не скрываясь и с вызовом.

— Что? Дурной вкус на хлопья?

Тот, похоже, не ожидает такого ответа, и выглядит растерянным. Затем смеется, и у Уэйда идут мурашки по коже. Смех высокий и приятный, даже смутно знакомый, как из сна или далекого прошлого.

— Меня зовут Питер.

Уэйду интересно, что случилось с ним, почему у него такие ожоги, но спрашивать, конечно, не станет. Каким бы бестактным его не считали коллеги, границы он знает. С другой стороны, у него есть доступ в базе Мстителей. Губы Питера дергаются, но быстро снова растягиваются в улыбке.

— Так что? Я уже вижу, что ты выбрал зеленые яблоки.

— Это тебя тоже не устраивает?

— Нет, это я одобряю.

Они доходят до кассы, не говоря ни о чем, кроме продуктов. Кассирша улыбается Питеру и приветствует его, отчего тот странно смущается. Он пробивает покупки, расплачивается и отходит, но недалеко. От Уэйда не скрывается, как он нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, решает, подождать или нет, при этом делает вид, что ему все равно. Губы снова дергаются.

Уэйд наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, не сильно обращая внимания на покупки, а глядя почти в упор, чем окончательно смущает. Сложно сказать, почему он так вцепляется в незнакомого человека. Скорее всего, это связано с чувством одиночества и тревоги, навеянного возвращением в квартиру.

Питер все же решает уйти, но Уэйд решительно догоняет его у самых дверей.

— Хочешь выпить кофе?

Питер смотрит на него очень скептически и отвечает немного резко:

— Ночь не лучшее время, чтобы обдолбаться кофеином.

— Но очень подходит, чтобы покупать хлопья, — Уэйд усмехается. Этот колючий парень ему по душе. — Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

— Зато я кусаюсь, — тон серьезный, а на губах улыбка. Глаза довольно живые и выделяются на фоне контраста с кожей.

— Ты все-таки вампир, я так и знал!

— Ага, и мне пора пить кровь девственниц или чем там порядочные вампиры занимаются. Пока.

— До встречи.

Питер уходит, но разок даже оборачивается. Эта случайная встреча сильно подняла Уэйду настроение. Он приходит домой, раскладывает покупки и заваливается спать, предварительно сменив постельное белье. Ему снятся сны про сырные крекеры.

Лучшая часть патруля, если не считать спасения людей, конечно — это полеты на паутине. С того самого дня, когда он удачно перепрыгнул с крыши одного здания на другую, Уэйд не перестает любить это чувство и каждый раз как будто заново испытывает восторг. Нет ничего лучше ветра, за которым не слышно городской шум, и ощущение полного контроля, безопасности, даже когда находишься в свободном падении. Это его территория, его среда, здесь ему даже дышится свободнее.

Он предотвращает несерьезное ограбление, помогает полиции обезвредить притон наркоторговцев и спасает ребенка из-под колес автомобиля. Только не дети. Мальчик зачарованно смотрит на своего героя и просит сделать с ним сэлфи. Паук присаживается на корточки, и не уходит, пока ребенок не делает достаточное, по его мнению, количество кадров.

— Будь аккуратнее. Смелость и безрассудство не одно и то же.

«Иди учиться в колледж, пацан».

— Счастливо!

Становится поздно: время прислушиваться к подворотням и темным переулкам. Ночь — время любителей самых укромных мест Нью-Йорка.

Он защищает девушку от изнасилования, связывает преступников и улетает прежде, чем приедет полиция.

В свободное от миссий время в патруле. В свободное ото сна время споры из-за апельсинового энергетика. Хандра снова подступает, и он устало садится на пожарную лестницу недалеко от того места, где предотвратил преступление. Слышны сирены полицейских машин, и он немного расслабляется, хотя для тревоги нет причин.

По нему плачет психотерапевт, который наверняка посоветует быть позитивно настроенным и заняться любимым делом. А что, Уэйд, занимается чем-то иным? Сегодня вот наелся зеленых яблок так, что чуть язык не облез от такой кислятины. Шутки над собой всегда помогают. Почти так же эффективно, как шутки над Логаном.

Паучье предвидение сигналит о чем-то, он вскакивает и прислушивается. Добраться до цели занимает меньше минуты, он спрыгивает в один из темных переулков без раздумий и замирает: Мертвец вытаскивает кинжалы из чьего-то трупа, судя по всему, с других он уже успел собрать оружие. Три тела лежат вокруг него, а он двигается так, словно присел мелками порисовать на асфальте, а не вытереть кровь с кинжалов об одежду одной из своих жертв. Он привычно бормочет, и настроение у него, судя по всему, хорошее.

— Эй!

Мертвец поднимает голову, но испуга в его движениях не видно. Похоже, этот маленький регенерирующий безумец ничего уже не боится.

— Паук! — он не может сдержать восторга, хоть и не такого бурного, как в предыдущие их встречи. Его голос все такой же высокий и нервный. — Мне кажется, что это ты попался мне на глаза, а не я тебе, так что все в порядке.

— В порядке? Ты серьезно?! Я нахожу тебя около трех трупов, и ты искренне считаешь, что все в порядке?

— Ну, да. — Мертвец осматривается, будто только сейчас замечает тела. — Это мой заказ. Может, не лучший момент для встречи, ты прав, я согласен.

— Любой момент для встречи с тобой не лучший. Мне придется тебя обезвредить и доставить на базу.

Мертвец настораживается, но к оружию не тянется.

— На базу Мстителей? Нет, я туда не хожу, нет, извини, — он склоняет голову набок и внимательно наблюдает.

Уэйд выстреливает паутиной, но тот реагирует мгновенно и разрезает ее, схватив в каждую руку по кинжалу.

— Эй, Паук, не надо! Я не хочу с тобой драться. Это мой заказ, тебе придется смириться, либо я надаю тебе по шее и сбегу, — ему удается увернуться от выпада Уэйда и не дать сцепить себя паутиной, а после уйти от нескольких ударов. Его ловкость и меньшая, чем у Уэйда, комплекция дают ему преимущество и позволяют избегать атак более сильного и грузного соперника. Мертвец отбегает подальше, и истерично бормочет. Уэйд свирепеет. Этот мелкий наемник умудряется уворачиваться даже будучи сконцентрированным на болтовне с самим собой.

Но на его стороне опыт, оттачиваемый годами, и суперсила. Несколько обманчивых выпадов и он наконец-то прилепляет одну из рук Мертвеца к стене. Уэйд довольно ухмыляется. Как бы тот не старался, а сейчас ему так просто паутину не разрезать, это другой состав. Мертвец выглядит загнанным в угол и сжимает один из кинжалов свободной рукой, готовый защищаться. Лучше его полностью примотать к стене, но не хочется ждать, пока состав распадется и позволит открепить преступника для дальнейшей транспортировки. Уэйд ощущает странный триумф и хочет им немного насладиться.

— Блин, блин. Я понимаю, но очень не хочется, очень-очень, — голос Мертвеца звучит немного плаксиво. Уэйд думает, что у того припасены гранаты, поэтому замирает и готовится все же использовать паутину целиком. Чего он точно не ожидает, так это того, что Мертвец поудобнее перекинет кинжал в свободной руке, занесет его и ударит по своему же предплечью. Он кричит, когда рука отделяется от тела, но мгновенно замолкает, стараясь сконцентрироваться. Уэйд впадает в ступор, обескураженный произошедшим, чем Мертвец пользуется, кидает в него кинжал и в несколько прыжков скрывается из виду. Уэйд растерянно отбивает кинжал паутиной, остается на месте еще несколько мгновений, а затем следует за Мертвецом. Следы крови обрываются около канализационного люка.

— Сраный черепашка-ниндзя, — с досадой шипит Уэйд и возвращается к тому месту драки. Рука так и остается пригвожденной к стене, и он еле сдерживает тошноту.

Этот Мертвец безумен и чертовски опасен.

Уэйд осматривает трупы и передает сигнал полиции. У всех троих мужчин на шее татуировки в виде птиц, и несложно догадаться, что они принадлежат к какому-то преступному синдикату. Что ситуацию не особо скрашивает. Уэйд не знает, что ему делать с рукой и звонит Наташе, как школьник, что не может решить задачку по химии. Наташа рекомендует забрать ее на базу и демонстративно сует в утилизатор. Уэйд не сопротивляется, молча уходит в выделенную ему комнату, скидывает с кровати вещи и лежит, все еще обескураженный.

— Ты что, не слышишь меня? Он отрезал себе долбаную руку!

— Я понял с первого раза.

— По ходу не понял, раз остаешься таким невозмутимым.

Логан выглядит уставшим, его миссия хоть и прошла успешно, но он еще не успел сходить в душ и хотя бы немного поспать, поэтому смотрит на Уэйда почти раздраженно.

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Он — псих! Долбаный псих! И мы позволяем ему разгуливать по Нью-Йорку.

Логан устало трет переносицу, но отвечает все равно спокойно:

— Что ты хочешь, Паук? Обезвредить его? Вперед, действуй. Тебе нужна помощь? Так и скажи. Хочешь объявить тревогу масштаба Мстителей — топай к Кэпу. Только вот не надо этой пустой болтовни.

Уэйд обиженно закусывает губу, разворачивается и уходит. Он понимает, что выглядит глупо, но Логан остается раздражающе равнодушным к поступку своего знакомого. При этом отказывается рассказывать, как они встретились. Уэйд не видит в нем симпатии к Мертвецу, но и рвения обезвредить, тоже не наблюдает. Он и сам по-своему сочувствует Паркеру, ему пришлось пройти через ад, но он не первая обезумевшая и жестокая жертва экспериментов, с которыми им приходится столкнуться. И никто никогда не колеблется, а здесь что-то иное, что Паук не может уловить, оставаясь единственным здравомыслящим человеком.

В то же время, он понимает, что расскажи он о случившемся Стиву — что-то будет предпринято, и не может точно сказать, почему считает своим долгом разобраться со всем сам. Будто это его промах, и он же должен все исправить.

Уэйд с облегчением выбрасывает последний пакет с мусором. Уборка затянулась и шла непозволительно долго, и он очень рад ее наконец-то закончить. Он несколько раз бросал это дело, думая, что все равно опять не будет появляться в квартире, но потом делал над собой усилие и возвращался к уборке.

Хочется курить. Как бы давно ты не бросил, а курильщик — это навсегда. Если когда-нибудь ему скажут, что осталось жить всего месяц, то он просто сядет и будет прикуривать одну сигарету от другой. Уэйд улыбается своим мыслям и решает перехватить какой-нибудь сомнительной готовой еды в супермаркете.

Он разглядывает пиццу для микроволновки, когда замечает знакомую, закутанную по самые уши фигурку. Питер снова ненормально долго стоит в молочном отделе. Похоже, у него и правда серьезные проблемы с выбором. Он тянется к питьевому йогурту на верхней полке, но Уэйд успевает взять его раньше и протянуть ему.

Питер сначала испуганно замирает, его губы дергаются в улыбке:

— Я бы и сам мог взять, здесь не так высоко, как ты мог подумать.

— Я знаю, просто хотел быть полезным.

Питер качает головой и забирает йогурт, затем тянется и набирает еще того же вкуса. Обычно люди в таком случае предпочитают разнообразие.

— Ты что, преследуешь меня?

— Само собой. Как еще объяснить встречу в супермаркете у дома, верно?

Похоже, Питеру нравится такой ответ. Он продолжает стоять рядом и даже немного поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом. Уэйду не хочется быть невежливым и таращиться на его кожу, поэтому он фокусируется на глазах. Они карие, красивого оттенка, но взгляд немного настороженный: даже с улыбкой Питер готов в любой момент ощетиниться и бросить колкость. Либо даже укусить, как обещал.

Уэйд раздумывает над тем, сколько же ему лет. Выглядит довольно юным, как старшеклассник, но, опять же, глаза. Сложно представить, что выпало на его долю, если столько всего не только на коже, но и во взгляде. Опять же, кто Уэйд такой, чтобы навязывать ему свою жалость. Хватит с него и попыток навязать свою компанию.

Уэйд опускает взгляд и не может сдержать усмешки: на Питере не по размеру большая толстовка с символом Паука.

— Что? — спрашивает Питер недовольно.

— Нравится Паук?

— Немного. А что, он кому-то не нравится?

Уэйд понимает, что играет грязно, но почти не лукавит:

— Мне не особо.

Питер возмущенно прищуривается и даже приоткрывает рот. Зубы у него ровные, белые, что странно смотрится в контрасте с сухими губами в ожогах.

— Да, сразу было понятно, что вкус у тебя так себе, раз ты предпочитаешь шоколадным колечкам медовые с орешками.

Они оба смеются. Питер говорит все время тихо, на грани слышимости, но смех у него довольно высокий, почти нормальной громкости.

— Сегодня снова отошьешь меня с кофе? Я хотел купить готовой еды, но теперь думаю, что лучше найти закусочную. Мне еще дорого здоровье.

— Я не могу, — губы дергаются, а взгляд снова становится каким-то испуганным. Уэйд вздыхает и пожимает плечами. Он понятливый.

— Нет, ты не подумай. Просто… у меня есть еще работа сегодня.

Уэйд не может сдержать скептического взгляда, но тут же останавливает себя. Хоть объяснение и кажется притянутым за уши, с его стороны довольно грубо продолжать вязаться к человеку, которого видит во второй раз.

— Ничего, я понимаю, — улыбается он и берет себе йогурт тоже.

Питер опускает взгляд и поджимает губы, о чем-то размышляя. Он часто моргает, затем говорит смущенно, но все еще глядя в пол:

— Может, завтра?

Уэйд крутит в руках бутылку с йогуртом и отвечает почти без смеха в голосе:

— Если ты это из жалости…

Питер приподнимает бровь.

— …то я согласен, я не гордый.

От него не скрывается, что собеседник все еще выглядит довольно смущенным, и находит это по-своему очаровательным.

— Тогда, может, завтра здесь, у супермаркета?

— Хорошо. Лучше в то же время.

Уэйд смотрит на часы и неуверенно кивает. Час довольно поздний.

— Как скажешь, Питти-бой, не опаздывай.

— А что, без прозвищ никак?

— В моей жизни никак, увы.

— Я не говорил, что эта проблема несущественна, скорее просто нужно сконцентрироваться на ином, более важном.

— Кэп, вот скажи мне, что неважного в психованном наемнике, что способен отрезать себе руку и убивает людей в Нью-Йорке.

— Логан сказал, что Мертвец не так уж опасен, — Стив тяжело вздыхает, — что он готов идти на контакт и даже содействовать. Да, у него проблемы с психикой, но он практически стабилен.

— Стабилен? Серьезно? Он без остановки разговаривает сам с собой и убивает людей, черт побери.

— Преступников, насколько я знаю.

— Либо тех, за кого заплатят. Мы не должны решать, кто заслуживает смерти, а кто нет.

Они некоторое время молчат, и Уэйд признает, что играет немного грязно, напоминая Стиву о принципах и их старых общих делах.

— Я согласен с тобой. Но Логан просил оставить его в покое.

Уэйд возводит глаза к нему и цокает языком.

— Это из разряда «не масштаб Мстителей», но это не значит, что Паук не может заняться угрозой в своем городе.

Уэйд переводит взгляд на Стива, пытаясь найти подвох. Капитан выглядит спокойным, без хитринки, своими словами развязав Пауку руки.

— Будь аккуратен. Я верю, что он может быть дружелюбным, но я не доверяю убийце, что отрубает себе руки.

— Понял, Стив.

Уэйд покачивается с носков на пятки и копается в телефоне, время от времени бросая взгляд на парковку около супермаркета. Он пришел почти вовремя, но ждет уже минут десять.

Перед тем, как пойти на встречу, он размышлял, не глупо ли поступает, приглашая парня значительно младше себя выпить кофе. Он не видит в этом какого-либо подтекста, просто цепляется за новое знакомство, так вовремя произошедшее именно тогда, когда он особенно в этом нуждается. Словно есть в нем что-то, способное вытащить из хандры. С другой стороны, он практически навязал себя Питеру, так что сложно назвать знаками судьбы собственную бестактность и напор.

Никакого подтекста. Ладно, ему казалось, что в этом нет никакого подтекста, в прошедшем времени. А теперь все мысли о том, как это выглядит для Питера, не подумает ли он себе чего. А если подумает? То, что?

Кстати, Питер. Он опаздывает. Либо не придет вовсе. Может, уже сменил адрес и больше никогда не придет в этот супермаркет. Уэйд качает головой, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— Что-то забавное?

Уэйд не замечает, как Питер подходит и встает сбоку от него. Он смотрит снизу вверх, немного поджав губы. На нем снова капюшон, но из-под него торчат вьющиеся волосы. Прядей больше, чем обычно. Похоже, он забыл их причесать, поэтому они спадают на лоб и даже немного на глаза.

Уэйд сдерживает себя, чтобы не поправить их, хотя рука немного дергается.

— У меня что-то на лице? — спрашивает Питер и кривит губы в усмешке, но взгляд становится холодным.

— Что?

— Ты так пристально смотришь. Может, остатки зубной пасты или вроде того? Ты скажи, — сказано довольно враждебно.

До Уэйда доходит, что Питер имеет в виду, он смеется, чего тот явно не ожидает, затем все же подцепляет пару прядей пальцами и заправляет под капюшон. Питер ощутимо вздрагивает, смотрит так настороженно, будто готов укусить протянутую к нему руку, но борется с собой.

— Просто думал о том, какой ты лохматый, Питти-бой. Не планируешь подстричься?

Питер заметно расслабляется:

— Ты теперь не только мой диетолог, но и стилист?

— Еще могу порекомендовать отличный кофе.

Оказывается, не может. Уэйд не особо разбирается в заведениях около дома, так как редко бывает в своей квартире, а еще реже обедает где-то.

— Кофе так себе, как и все, что ты советовал до этого. Говорит об отвратности твоего вкуса, — Питер говорит так же тихо и отставляет чашку. — Не знаю, что я вообще здесь делаю.

— Очевидно, ноешь.

Блинчики, которые взял Уэйд, вполне сносные. Даже скорее вкусные.

Питер без аппетита ковыряет свой салат, раскладывая его составляющие на разные кучки. Он без перчаток, просто натягивает рукава своей снова не по размеру толстовки до кончиков пальцев. Сейчас он их немного закатывает, но все равно большая часть ладони скрыта. Его руки выглядят не лучше, и хотя ногти довольно аккуратные, может, местами погрызанные, а кожа покрыта теми же шрамами и ожогами. Уэйд не может смотреть на него без жалости, поэтому предпочитает разглядывать блины.

— Чтобы ты знал, я специалист по блинам.

— И каков твой вердикт? — Питер отделяет из общей массы последнюю кукурузу и остается очень доволен собой.

— Я готовлю лучше.

— Здорово тебе.

Разговор не то, чтобы клеится. Питер сидит, склонив голову, лицо почти скрывают еще сильнее выбившиеся из-под капюшона пряди волос. Он делает заказ, не глядя на официантку и спрятав пальцы в рукава, но она все равно смотрит на посетителей с подозрением, наверное, тоже приняла за наркоманов. Или наркомана и дилера.

Иногда у Питера дергаются губы, и он часто моргает.

— Могу доказать, приготовить как-нибудь тебе блины, Питти-бой, — Уэйд говорит машинально, но сразу понимает, насколько это звучит двусмысленно, с намеком.

— Поверю на слово, — если Питер и подумал чего, то грамотно отшивает. Губы снова дергаются и растягиваются в улыбке. Уэйду кажется лицо Питера смутно знакомым, возможно, что-то такое было в новостях. Он никак не может вспомнить, где мог видеть парня со страшными ожогами, такое вряд ли возможно забыть.

— Ты очень разговорчивый.

— Я согласился выпить кофе, а не стать частью приятной беседы. Ты не любишь Паука, вообще не знаю, есть ли нам о чем говорить, — Питер кладет вилку и снова прячет пальцы в рукава. Уэйд видит, что вразрез своим словам тот улыбается.

— Паук сосет, — невозможно удержаться и не дразнить. — То ли дело Капитан Америка, настоящий герой.

— Тебе что, двенадцать лет?

— Это скорее тебе. Родители знают, что ты выходишь на улицу после комендантского часа?

— Мне двадцать, — голос у Питера тихий, но взгляд довольно серьезный. Уэйд удивляется его холодному тону и не знает, что сделал не так.

— Я пошутил. Мне вообще не особо интересна вся эта тема с супергероями, хотя работа плотно связана. Я работаю на базе Мстителей, — боже, зачем он говорит это. Ведь можно соврать, даже лучше соврать, либо вообще ничего не говорить.

— Серьезно? — плечо Питера дергается, рот приоткрывается в изумлении, шепот очень быстрый и сбивчивый, но никак не становится громче. — Серьезно?! Вау! И ты молчал. Кого из супергероев ты видел?

— Всех.

— И кем ты работаешь? — Питер смотрит все так же восторженно, но с недоверием.

Уэйд откидывается на диван, скрещивает руки на груди и говорит с ухмылкой:

— Не могу сказать, понятное же дело, что это тайна.

— Тогда ты, скорее всего, врешь.

— Мне придется тебя убить, если я расскажу.

Питер издает странный смешок.

— Да и зачем мне врать тебе?

— Чтобы впечатлить? — выражение лица Питера становится лукавым, но губы дергаются, и он моментально отводит взгляд.

— Надо же хоть чем-то тебя заинтересовать. С кофе не получилось, хлопьями не вышло, мое видение твоей прически тебе не понравилось.

— Не забудь про неудачу с домашними блинами.

— Вот это было жестоко, Питти-бой.

— Переживешь.

Уэйд готов поклясться, что Питер показал язык, хоть и сделал это очень быстро. Совсем еще мальчишка, хоть документы спрашивай. Уэйд тут же себя одергивает. Зачем бы ему это делать? Нельзя так сильно вцепляться в первого встречного, когда чувствуешь себя подавленным. Может, просто не хватает чего-то интересного, непонятного. Только кажется, что в супергеройской жизни не бывает скуки, но любое дело приедается и становится рутинным.

— Моя работа довольно скучная, хоть и важная. Вот, что могу сказать. Всегда мне нравилась, и нравится до сих пор, я много лет в этом. Но иногда надоедает. Ты весь в этой работе, и, хотя время на себя остается, использовать его не хочется.

Похоже, Питер немного озадачен внезапным откровением, как и сам Уэйд.

— Понятно. Надеюсь, за это тебе меня убить не придется, — снова частое моргание, — а то это было бы смешно.

— Чем ты занимаешься? Учишься?

— Если я тебе расскажу, то мне тоже придется тебя убить. Вот так, собрались агенты разных структур в одном кафе, держат друг друга на прицеле.

— А если серьезно? — Уэйд прикрывает глаза и с улыбкой качает головой.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? Я не учусь, работаю. В основном по ночам, поэтому, когда устраиваю себе выходной, не сплю тоже ночью, это привычка.

— Херово. Ты стриптизер?

— Очень смешно. Да не то, чтобы прямо плохо. Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, я не особо люблю шумные компании и выходить из дома днем.

— Я заметил, что ты разложил салат на компоненты и ешь их отдельно.

— Мне не нравится еда, где плохо видно составляющие. Супы. Салаты. Закрытые пироги.

— Пицца?

— Пиццу люблю. Там все лежит сверху, видно.

Уэйд удовлетворен ответом.

— Извини, мне еще сегодня нужно поработать. Я пойду, — Питер поднимается и вытаскивает из кармана аккуратно сложенные купюры. Если внешний вид и создает впечатление, что этот парень раздолбай в кофте не по размеру и лохматой прической, то наличность складывает бережно. Да и одежда выглядит чистой и отглаженной. Похоже, о нем есть, кому позаботиться.

— Я тоже пойду. Проводить, Питти-бой?

— Зачем, не нужно.

— Может, я хочу выследить, где ты живешь? Забраться в квартиру посреди ночи и приготовить блины.

Питер издает смешок и ждет, пока Уэйд тоже расплатится (ему даже неловко за мятые купюры), чтобы выйти из закусочной вместе.

— Правда, не нужно. Себя проводи.

— Мне понравилось, спасибо за вечер.

— Мне тоже, — кивает Питер, отворачивается, и было уходит, но бросает через плечо:

— Паук рулит. Я обязательно докажу тебе это.

Уэйд еле может расслышать его голос, но чувствует себя донельзя довольным.

— Не сомневаюсь, Питти-бой. До встречи.

Уэйд всю неделю прочесывает город в поисках Мертвеца, и то ли тот работает по другому графику, то ли умело прячется, но все безрезультатно. Сложно сказать, откуда такая уверенность, что Уэйд в силах найти в городе с многомиллионным населением одного наемника. «Это потому что он мелкий», — шутит про себя Уэйд, но настроение особо не улучшается.

Дважды находятся трупы с той же татуировкой в виде птицы на шее, но слишком поздно, когда Мертвеца уже и след простыл. Паучье предвидение здесь бессильно, оно реагирует на опасности, а не нюх ищейки.

Когда Уэйд находит трупы в третий раз, и снова раньше полиции, к стене около них прикреплена записка: «Отстань». Подростковый стиль. Не «Не преследуй меня», не «Не стой на моем пути», не угроза, а краткое кривоватое послание. К которому Уэйд, само собой, не прислушается. Спустя неделю информаторы Щ.И.Т. наконец-то дают наводку по банде с птичьим символом, и Паук берет одиночную миссию по их захвату, хотя Наташа несколько раз предлагает свою кандидатуру в помощь и хмурится, когда получает отказ.

— Я всегда справлялся в этом городе в одиночку, не волнуйся.

— Ты был тогда молод и красив, — шутит Наташа, но без улыбки.

— Что-то ты слишком часто начала сыпать на меня свои подколки, я и заплакать могу.

— Не сомневаюсь. Плачь, это последний апельсиновый энергетик, и он тебе не достанется.

— Когда мы вообще начали войну из-за этого энергетика? Мы оба не фанаты апельсинов, Наташа.

— Когда столкнулись несколько лет назад у автомата, и только одна банка из всего ассортимента была последней, — пожимает та плечами. — Чем не начало крепкой дружбы?

— Ох, дорогая! Слов не воротишь. Я запомнил, паучье братство.

Наташа качает головой и уходит.

Уэйд просматривает данные по группировке, с которой предстоит столкнуться. Судя по всему контрабанда. Не оружие, не наркотики. Возможно, что-то из алкоголя или запрещенных товаров? Неприятно, но не смертельно. Не так, чтобы вырезать одного за другим. Точное местонахождение логова неизвестно, но есть данные по точке сбора. Не факт, что Уэйд застанет там Мертвеца, но попробовать стоит. Жизнь стала слишком странной: в планах защитить контрабандистов от бессмертного наемника. Сплошная несмешная шутка судьбы.

Уэйд долго сидит на крыше напротив небольшого закрытого ресторана, куда пускают только «своих». Он присматривается ко всем гостям, и у некоторых замечает на шее нужный ему символ. И это несусветно тупо — метить своих людей, чтобы потом было проще опознать и повесить на них лишние дела. Не все преступники отличаются умом, как показывает опыт.

Уэйд на посту уже не первый час, и приходит к мысли, что придется просто самому разобраться с этой бандой, раз Мертвец не торопится. С другой стороны, как только преступники будут переданы в руки защитников правопорядка, они будут в относительной безопасности. Вряд ли Мертвецу будет резон врываться в тюрьму, чтобы убить заключенных. Все-таки до чего глупо не просто обезвреживать опасных преступников, а делать это, чтобы поймать наемника. Уэйду даже немного стыдно, будто он халатно относится к своей работе, но стоит ему спрыгнуть с крыши, как охранники на входе получают какой-то сигнал и бегут внутрь ресторана. Похоже, ожидание было не зря.

Уэйд врывается следом и на мгновение замирает, пораженный увиденным: Мертвец движется так плавно, почти изящно, выкидывая кинжалы, либо пуская их в ход, когда цели подходят слишком близко. А еще он очень быстрый, Уэйд стреляет несколько раз паутиной, но тот уворачивается, не отвлекаясь на нового противника, а методично устраняет бандитов, одного за другим.

Уэйд приближается и все же выбивает один из кинжалов, и даже применяет захват, но Мертвец невероятно ловко выкручивается, предварительно пнув по коленям. Снова соревнование силы и ловкости, паутины и кинжалов.

Часть бандитов уже не пытается дать отпор, решив, что с двумя парнями в трико связываться точно не стоит.

Уэйд пытается зацепить Мертвеца паутиной, но тот стал более аккуратным с их последней встречи и уворачивается. Мертвец уже лишился кинжалов, выдергивает один из трупа и тут же запускает в последнего пытающегося спастись бегством бандита. Не в Паука, его основного противника на данный момент, а в спину убегающего человека.

Уэйд свирепеет и сбивает Мертвеца с ног, нанося удары под ребра и по голове. Мертвец прерывает бормотание и пытается скинуть его, но из них двоих Паук обладает суперсилой.

— Я же сказал тебе отстать! — кричит Мертвец, блокируя удар и предпринимая попытку вырваться. — Я не хочу тебя ранить, не хочу, не хочу, не хочу!

Он как безумный продолжает выкрикивать это своим высоким срывающимся голосом и, после очередного особо сильного удара по животу, достает неизвестно где припрятанный кинжал и загоняет его Уэйду сначала в бедро, затем в плечо. Это происходит так быстро, что боль не чувствуется сразу, но как только Уэйд сгибается от полученных ранений, Мертвец максимально быстро отползает подальше и бежит к выходу. В последний момент он тормозит и оглядывается.

— Черт, черт, черт! — не бормотание, почти крик, после которого он бросается обратно. Раны не смертельные, чувствуется, что Мертвец специально целился в такие места, чтобы сделать больно и дезориентировать, но не убить. С другой стороны, смерть от потери крови никто не отменял.

Мертвец падает на колени и зажимает рану на бедре ладонями, чем вызывает болезненный стон. Уэйд пытается отпихнуть его, и сил на это хватает, но тот упрямо подползает обратно и снова пережимает рану. Приходится стиснуть зубы и терпеть, чтобы сейчас принять помощь. Возможно, у него получится подловить момент, когда Мертвец окончательно потеряет бдительность. Уэйд незаметно подкручивает веб-шутер.

— Так, это не подходит, нет, это тоже не вариант, думай, думай, — бормотание раздражает настолько, что Уэйд не может сдержаться и скрипит зубами. Он уже готов выстрелить, как Мертвец поворачивается и прицельно ударяет по ране на плече, отчего Уэйд кричит и сгибается пополам, почти утыкаясь лбом в пол.

— Да, это сейчас будет правильней всего.

Дальше следует удар по голове, и Уэйд проваливается в вязкую темноту.

Он приходит в себя, тут же вскакивает и со стоном падает обратно. Уэйд лежит на чем-то мягком, вроде кушетки в окружении подушек. Стены завешаны разной тканью, и очень пахнет каким-то парфюмом.

Он озирается, параллельно проверяя маску и раны: маска на месте, рана на плече аккуратно забинтована. Он ощупывает бедро: повязка есть и там. Приходится сделать усилие, чтобы подняться и неловко сесть. Бедро довольно сильно саднит, как и голова. Но регенерация, судя по всему, уже делает свое дело.

Почему паучье предвидение позволило ударить его по голове — загадка, и довольно досадный факт.

Очень хочется потереть глаза, но снимать маску не рискует.

Уэйд слышит, какое-то движение за дверью и настораживается, приводя веб-шутеры в рабочий режим. Кто-то тихо стучит, затем еще раз. Судя по всему, там ждут его ответа, либо разрешения.

— Входите, — Уэйд весь подтягивается, готовый дать отпор любому врагу даже будучи раненым. В комнату с опаской заглядывают две девушки, на их лицах читается любопытство, одна из них хихикает и прячется, а вторая продолжает смотреть.

— Он пришел в себя, — кричит одна из них куда-то за спину, затем снова смотрит на Уэйда с хитрой улыбкой. Сказать, что он растерян — ничего не сказать.

— Хочешь что-нибудь? Принести воды?

— Можно, да.

Девушка пихает локтем спрятавшуюся за спиной подругу, и та, судя по всему, убегает исполнять поручение. Этот пытливый взгляд действует Уэйду на нервы, поскольку предвидение молчит, а тело все равно напряжено до предела, так как до сих пор непонятно, что происходит.

Девушку отодвигает от дверного проема женщина старшего возраста и заходит в комнату. У нее очень ухоженная кожа, прямая осанка и высоко поднятый подбородок, весь ее вид источает властность. Она двигается медленно, но без опаски.

Уэйду приносят воду, и он кивает в знак благодарности, но решает не пить, хоть и очень хочется.

— Она не отравлена, не бойтесь, — голос женщины довольно низкий, но все так же преисполнен какого-то неуловимого достоинства. Уэйд снова кивает, и снова решает не пить. Стакан довольно странное оружие, да и нападать на него, вроде бы, не собираются, но тревога никуда не уходит.

— Паркер просил передать вот это.

Он только сейчас замечает, что в руках у женщины папка. Она кладет ее на стол около кушетки, и уже было хочет уйти, как Уэйд откашливается и окликает ее:

— Где я? Как я здесь оказался?

Женщина поворачивается, и в этот раз на ее лице отчетливо видна скука: она предполагала такие вопросы, но надеялась их избежать.

— Ты в моем публичном доме.

Отличное начало.

— Паркер принес тебя вчера вечером, подлатал и просил приглядеть.

Мертвец притащил его в притон, похоже, это не шутка.

— Вау.

Женщина продолжает смотреть на него уже немного с нетерпением, будто он тратит ее время.

— Где он сам?

— Ушел.

— А я могу уйти?

— Само собой.

Уэйд смотрит сначала на нее, потом на девушку у двери, которая тут же прячется с хихиканьем, затем на папку на столе.

— Можете пока остаться здесь, как захотите уйти — просто идите направо по коридору. Либо спросите дорогу. Но лучше не заходите никуда без стука.

Уэйд снова кивает, после чего женщина уходит и прикрывает за собой дверь. Он обескуражен, ничего не понимает и окончательно запутался. Встроенная в маску система определяет местоположение: Куинс. Но информации о здании никакой нет.

Уэйд берет в руки папку и изучает собранную в ней информацию. Судя по всему, это то, что есть у Мертвеца на «Банду птиц». Некоторые листы дополнены заметками, выведенные кривоватым почерком. Похоже, что контрабанда — лишь верхушка айсберга. Это, безусловно, основная деятельность, вот только товар — не оружие или наркотики, не алкоголь, а люди. В основном дети.

Уэйд сжимает челюсть, читая одни за другими сводки данных. Информационное подразделение Щ.И.Т. полное дерьмо.

Он откладывает папку и некоторое время сидит в задумчивости. Эта банда ужасна и отвратительна, самые помойные ублюдки в этом городе. Но убивать? Выслеживать и резать глотки? Его собственный путь от укуса до костюма Паука не был гладким и без нареканий, но что он точно уяснил, что никто не должен решать чью-то судьбу. Для этого есть законы, для этого есть адвокаты, судьи, улики, смягчающие обстоятельства и карательные меры. Все не так просто с каждый отдельным преступником или злодеем, с которыми приходится сталкиваться, и Уэйд рад, что Мстители разделяют его убеждения. Все они с багажом за плечами, но сейчас идут по иному пути.

— Ублюдки, — гневно рычит сквозь зубы Уэйд и ударяет ладонью по столу. Он с ненавистью смотрит на папку на своих коленях, виня ее во всей мировой несправедливости.

Он ощупывает повязки, проверяет веб-шутеры и выходит из комнаты. В одном нет паутины, хотя он уверен, что всю не потратил. Коридор пуст, вокруг довольно тихо. Он подходит к окну и понимает, что уже утро, если не день. Долго он пробыл в отключке. С правой стороны есть лестница, и он довольно уверенно по ней спускается, странно ощущая, что опасность ему не грозит. Входная дверь прямо перед ним, но он поворачивает в небольшой зал, где слышит чье-то присутствие. Там на довольно удобном на вид диване сидит та самая женщина, что передала ему папку. Интерьер чем-то похож на ту комнату, где он очнулся — то же обилие подушек и тканей на стенах. Уэйд не знает, как должен выглядеть рядовой публичный дом, но местная обстановка кажется ему подходящей.

— Анна, — женщина смотрит на него с легкой усталостью, но не выглядит удивленной. Похоже, она и не рассчитывала так легко от него избавиться.

— Даже без каких-нибудь «мадам»? — Уэйд тут же успевает пожалеть о своей шутке, когда взгляд собеседницы меняется. Ему не предлагают сесть, поэтому он сам аккуратно устраивается на пуфе, который тоже оказывается очень удобным.

— Паук.

— Я в курсе. Не нужно тратить мое и ваше время, спрашивайте, что там хотели.

— И вы ответите на все мои вопросы?

— Нет. Но на какие-то, да, возможно.

Уэйд задумывается. Он и не знает толком, что хочет узнать, но считает неправильным просто уйти и не попытаться получить хоть какую-то информацию.

— Почему Мертвец принес меня сюда?

— Думаю, он не знает другого места, где вам бы могли оказать помощь.

— Отличный выбор, конечно. И почему он получает здесь помощь?

Анна поправляет одну из съехавших подушек и отвечает с ленцой:

— В свое время очень помог нам всем, поэтому всегда желанный гость. Может приходить, когда захочет.

— Он что, пользуется… местными услугами?

Взгляд Анны становится прохладным, как если бы она смотрела на нечто неприятное. Наверняка она старше, чем кажется. Умелый уход за кожей и качественный макияж делают свое дело.

— Нет. Паркер друг, а не клиент. Он может прийти, чтобы отоспаться, чтобы поесть, либо поговорить. Но не рекомендую вам приходить сюда искать его, иначе вот этим, — она указывает на его плечо, — не отделаетесь, я вам обещаю.

— Как-то странно тогда говорить мне, что он здесь бывает, учитывая наши с ним «теплые» отношения.

— Он сказал, что не нужно ничего скрывать, что вы не причините нам вреда, а за себя он сам сможет постоять.

Неплохо.

— Ладно. Понял. Сюда не приходить. Даже как клиент?

Похоже, эта шутка тоже не заходит, так как в ответ он получает только молчание. Уэйд откашливается и некоторое время раздумывает.

— Что он такого сделал? Что может сюда так приходить и получает такую защиту и помощь в укрывании раненых врагов?

— Врагов? Какой же наш Паркер все-таки наивный. Он считает, что это недопонимание, а не вражда. Нужно будет попытаться его переубедить.

— И все же? — напоминает Уэйд.

— В подробности ударяться не буду, но раньше здесь были иные условия, и Паркера мы случайно нашли на улице, помогли оправиться от первого шока и успокоить. Можно сказать, выходили, не иначе, как выброшенного на улицу щенка. До сих пор не знаю, почему я решилась ему помочь, почему укрывала, и как мне удалось втянуть в это других. Но когда он окреп и немного договорился со своей головой…

Так вот как это называется.

-… то увидел, что за ужас здесь творится, помог нам и избавил нас от многих проблем.

— Избавил?

— Избавил.

Уэйд кивает. Все понятно. Снова убийства, чего ожидать от наемника, что ошивается в притоне с проститутками.

— Паук, вы вряд ли понимаете, что здесь было. Здесь были хозяева. Именно так это можно назвать. И были девушки, которые, может, имеют и не самую уважаемую профессию, но точно не заслужили, чтобы у них отбирали документы, чтобы их избивали, подкладывали под кого вздумается, и позволяли любые прихоти клиентов.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает.

— Здесь был настоящий ад, относились хуже, чем к рабам. Паркер просто поднялся с постели, взял ножницы и раз и навсегда изменил порядки в этом заведении.

— Представляю. В его стиле.

— Он дал нам возможность самим выбирать.

— Выбирать заниматься проституцией? Тоже мне выбор.

— Это уже не ваше дело, чужой выбор, — Анна поджимает губы: напускное спокойствие дается ей очень непросто. — Здесь никого насильно не держат. Более того, Паркер по мере сил помог тем, кто захотел изменить свою жизнь. Мальчик, которого уже самого изломало так, что не верится, что кто-то способен такое выдержать — помогает, как вы бы наверняка сказали, шлюхам. Чтобы их не обижали, чтобы никто не смел здесь диктовать свои условия, и дал возможность тем, кто захотел, начать жить иначе. Что, Паук? Все еще будете сидеть с надменной рожей, которую видно даже через маску? — Анна, должно быть, не замечает, как повышает голос. — Здесь всем насрать на ваше мнение, хорошо жить в башне из слоновой кости. Если вы хоть пальцем тронете нашего мальчика, я лично перережу вам глотку.

— Это мой долг, призвать его к ответственности, — угроза не кажется Уэйду серьезной, он таких по десять на дню получает, но искренностью ее слов он проникается.

— Я даже могу вас понять, но просто попрошу еще раз его не трогать. Он очень мягок для того, кто прошел через ад. Сложно представить более отзывчивого мальчишку, хоть и выбравшего путь кровавой справедливости. Можно сказать, мы стали его единственными близкими людьми, когда он был абсолютно сломлен. Он нам дорог. Он дорог мне.

«Тоже мне король Артур Гая Ричи». Уэйду становится неловко от ее слов, словно он пришел к матери парня, которого собирается посадить за решетку. Еще и после того, как этот парень принес его домой и подлечил. После того, как сам и ранил, к слову.

— Спасибо вам за заботу.

— Хотела бы я ответить: «Всегда пожалуйста», но надеюсь, что мы больше не встретимся.

— И вам всего хорошего.

Уэйд не хочет возвращаться на базу, ведь тогда не избежать отчета о произошедшем, и нет намерений скрывать, скорее просто не хочется обсуждать это сейчас.

С таким ранением в плечо домой не добраться на паутине, поэтому он берет такси. Таксисты в этом городе настолько равнодушны по отношению к самым странным пассажирам, что иногда Уэйду кажется, что-либо они роботы, либо люди, повидавшие некоторое дерьмо.

Дома он снимает повязки и критично осматривает раны. Все выглядит довольно неплохо. Та, что на плече уже почти не беспокоит, а вот в бедро кинжал был вогнан глубоко, еще нужно какое-то время, чтобы зажило.

Он аккуратно принимает душ, накладывает новую повязку и заглядывает в холодильник. Тоскливо думать о возможности что-нибудь приготовить — продуктов хватает, а это значит, что в супермаркет идти не надо.

Большая глупость не взять у Питера номер телефона, с другой стороны, тот тоже его не попросил. Может, Питер и не хочет больше общаться, из вежливости выпил кофе, поддержал непродолжительную беседу и поспешил сбежать от приставучего странного мужика.

Уэйд все же доходит до супермаркета, покупает молоко и долго буравит взглядом полку с сигаретами. Одну от другой, одну от другой.

Он с тяжелым вздохом расплачивается за молоко и, прихрамывая, идет назад в свою квартиру. Проходя мимо одного из типичной для данного квартала домов, он замечает Питера. Уэйд уверен, что парнишка с низко натянутым капюшоном, что посреди ночи несет пакет к мусорному баку, он. Эта встреча приносит какую-то невероятную радость, даже нетерпение. У судьбы странные игры: раз за разом натыкаться на одного и того же парня, а может, так хочет его встретить, что чаще выходит из дома и озирается.

— Хэй, Питти-бой!

Питер оборачивается, и в его глазах нет испуга. Кажется, это прозвище позволяет Уэйду сразу сообщать, что это он, а не кто-то другой.

Питер дергает плечом и с усмешкой хмыкает, будто их встреча должна была случиться. Он закидывает пакет в мусорный бак, засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и идет навстречу. На улице довольно тепло, но у Питера снова не видно ни кусочка кожи, кроме лица.

— Ты точно меня преследуешь. Мне стоит заявить в полицию?

— Рост почти метр девяносто, волосы светлые, глаза голубые. И вообще красавчик. Одет в джинсы и домашнюю рубашку. Имеет явно недобрые намерения, у него в кармане пакет с орехами. Помогите!

Питер смеется, и Уэйд в который раз отмечает, что это единственное, что он делает громко, отбрасывая привычный шепот.

— Ты живешь где-то рядом? — спрашивает Уэйд, перенося вес на здоровую ногу.

— Очевидно. Мы же видимся в одном супермаркете.

— Судя по всему, вот этот дом?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Потому что ты выбрасываешь мусор рядом с ним, — Уэйд пожимает плечами, ведь это очевидно.

— Оу, — Питер оборачивается, будто забыл, что позади него мусорный бак. — Около моего дома переполнен, я решил дойти сюда.

— Какой сознательный гражданин.

— Еще бы, — Питер скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает улыбаться. Если раньше он скорее кривил губы в усмешке, то сейчас выглядит по-настоящему довольным. — А у тебя, я так понимаю, закончились запасы молока, и ты решил срочно их восполнить посреди ночи?

Уэйду нравится, что он больше не опускает подбородок, а смотрит прямо в глаза, хоть и снизу вверх.

— Ты такой проницательный малый, тебе никто не говорил?

— Говорили такое, да.

Приятное общение с непрекращающимися подколками. Примерно это же сблизило их с Наташей, с ней Уэйд общается намного дольше других, не потеряв интерес. Когда-то ему даже казалось, что это влюблённость, но быстро прошло.

— Хочешь прогуляться, Питти-бой?

— У тебя что-то с ногой, разве это разумное предложение? — губы Питера снова дергаются.

— Просто потянул немного.

— И все же.

— Ладно, я просто снова пытался навязать тебе свою компанию, но ты очень упорно меня отшиваешь, я, конечно, довольно упрямый, но даже у меня есть чувство собственного достоинства.

Питер, похоже, не ожидает такого ответа, его губы дергаются несколько раз, а сам он выглядит немного ошеломленным. Уэйду стыдно, что он так его смутил, хотя слова звучали как шутка.

Питер поднимает руку и указывает пальцем куда-то Уэйду за спину. Тот оборачивается и видит детскую площадку.

— Не хочешь посидеть там?

— А ты точно совершеннолетний?

Питер цокает языком.

— Там есть качели, и они не скрипят. Подойдут для твоего старперского растяжения, чтобы не напрягать ногу.

— Вау. Ты жестокий. Ну и дети пошли.

Питер внезапно протягивает руку и толкает Уэйда кулаком в плечо. Похоже, что он сам от себя такого не ожидает, потому что испуганно отшатывается и смотрит очень виновато:

— Прости!

— За что ты извиняешься, Питти-бой? — Уэйд тут же протягивает руку и дает ему легкий подзатыльник.

Питер выглядит еще более ошеломленным, будто его по голове молотком ударили, а не ладонью.

— Пошли на твои качели.

Питер приходит в себя, дважды дергает плечом, а потом немного расслабляется прежде, чем недовольно ответить:

— Не гарантирую, что твоя задница влезет. Все-таки они на детей рассчитаны.

— О, я рад, что столько внимания моей заднице, еще и с оценкой.

— Заткнись.

Но Питер смеется. Отличное звучание после шепота, может, поэтому немного волшебное.

Они действительно идут на качели, и те действительно не скрипят, не беспокоя жителей близлежащих домов.

Питер сначала качается как положено, благо рост позволяет, затем садится и поворачивается на месте, закручивая цепочки то в одну сторону, то в другую. Уэйд перекидывает ногу через сидение и садится верхом, уткнувшись лбом в прохладную прорезиненную цепь.

Питер покачивается, низко склонив голову, из-за чего волосы скрывают его лоб и падают на глаза. Он снова без перчаток, но натягивает рукава на ладони и так держится за цепочку. Уэйд размышляет о том, какого Питер телосложения: безразмерные толстовки доходят ему чуть ли не до середины бедра, за счет этого ноги в обычных джинсах кажутся очень тонкими, хотя на самом деле таковыми не являются. Питер постукивает пяткой кроссовка по покрытию, пару раз дергает плечом и прижимается щекой к цепочке с противоположной от Уэйда стороны, чтобы наблюдать за ним краем глаза. Он убирает пряди со лба и заправляет их за ухо, открывая часть лица. Хочется сказать, что Уэйду все равно, что не нужно прятать руки и позволять волосам лезть в глаза. Но они разу не затрагивали тему внешности Питера, и это его личное дело.

— И все же, почему тебе нравится Паук?

Питер с улыбкой качает головой и отвечает с деланным недовольством:

— Чего ты привязался? Ты что, из какого-нибудь агрессивного фан-клуба Тора и хочешь, чтобы я признался, а затем меня отлупить?

Зря он так, они с Тором неплохо ладят.

— Ты снова в толстовке с его символом, только теперь в другой. Так что мое любопытство не остановить.

— Какой ты внимательный. Подумаешь на досуге вот об этом, может? — Питер показывает ему средний палец, а Уэйд и правда задумывается. Стоит ли лезть к нему, честно ли это, когда пытаешься выбить из кого-то признание в симпатии к своему альтер-эго? И не планируешь потом его раскрывать. Какой же беспринципный мудак.

— Ты прав, я выделяю его из всех остальных, — Питер дергает плечом и прикрывает глаза. Его глазные яблоки быстро двигаются, а на губах легкая, почти незаметная улыбка. — Вообще супергерои никогда меня особо не интересовали, но Паук всегда был исключением. В последнее время я больше, скажем так, разбираюсь в этой сфере, но одно неизменно — Паук самый лучший.

Становится неловко сидеть рядом с Питером. Уэйд привык к восторгу фанатов, их желанию стать ближе к нему и выразить симпатию. Но слышать что-то такое, когда лицо не скрыто маской — слишком неловко.

— Интересный выбор. Нравится мужик в красно-черном костюме?

Питер скептически поднимает бровь, всем своим видом говоря: «Ты серьезно, что ли?».

— Только не ревнуй. Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, что случайный мужик из супермаркета против супергероя — выбор очевиден.

Это что, флирт? Боже, Питер и правда флиртует с ним и смущенно отводит взгляд. Каким бы там очевидный выбор не был, оба варианта в пользу Уэйда.

— Я думал, что мы уже на другой стадии отношений, Питти-бой, чтобы называть меня случайным мужиком, которого ты встретил в молочном отделе.

Питер издает смешок, но ничего не отвечает. Он снова неспешно покачивается, задрав голову и немного откинувшись назад. У него очень безмятежный вид, почти расслабленный. Питер закрывает глаза, а Уэйд непозволительно долго за ним наблюдает, о чем Питер явно догадывается. Уэйд не знает, зачем ввязывается в это, зачем флиртует в ответ, зачем так настойчиво пытается с ним пообщаться и выбить что-то личное.

— Он когда-то спас меня.

— Что? — Уэйд не успевает вернуться мыслями к разговору.

— Паук. Спас меня, когда я был ребенком.

Уэйд озадачен. Питер открывает глаза и садится нормально, даже скорее не очень нормально, снова сгорбившись и скрыв лицо.

— Если тебе интересно. Это не касается шрамов, если что.

— Я и не спрашивал.

— Знаю. Но уверен, что тебе любопытно.

Уэйд не спорит, это слишком очевидно.

— Но до… вот этого, — Питер показывает на свое лицо обеими руками, — мы с дядей возвращались домой, спешили донести до дома мороженое, которое уже начало таять, а его очень любит… любила моя тетя. Мы срезали путь, и в итоге до дома не дошли. Знаешь, как у Бэтмена. На твоих глазах убивают близкого человека, а ты стоишь в ступоре и ничего не можешь сделать. Меня тоже собирались убить, приложили головой об асфальт, как появился Паук. И спас меня.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. За эти годы столько раз случалось подобное, что он точно не мог запомнить ребенка, чьего родственника не успел спасти.

— Ты не сердишься, что он пришел поздно?

— Что? Это глупо. Он не господь бог, чтобы моментально появляться там, где происходит плохое. Скажем так, он для меня символ чего-то хорошего и достойного, и постоянно напоминает о том дне. Что теперь я вырос, я не маленький мальчик и в стороне стоять не должен.

Уэйд все еще находится в прострации и еле сдерживает дрожь, крепче цепляясь пальцами за цепочку.

— Почему тебе Паук не нравится? — Питер выглядит смущенным, судя по всему, и пытается сменить тему.

— Потому что он никогда не успевает вовремя.

— Ты несправедлив к нему. Какой еще супергерой борется с преступностью на улицах, а не только решает проблемы мирового масштаба? Не нужно требовать невозможного, нельзя быть везде и сразу, я же говорил. Уверен, он спас множество жизней, мне жаль, безумно жаль, что дяди Бена не стало, — Питер делает быстрый вдох и дергает плечом, — но разве могу я не быть ему благодарным, что меня не убили в том переулке?

Уэйд кивает, но Питер смотрит на него уже слишком пристально, даже с подозрением.

— Ладно, лупить я тебя сегодня не буду, — Уэйд издает фальшивый смешок. — Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Стоит что-нибудь личное выпытать из тебя? — задумчиво спрашивает Питер, но смотрит в сторону.

Самое личное Уэйд все равно рассказать не сможет, но с улыбкой кивает.

— Несмотря на то, что ты работаешь на базе Мстителей, — Питер изображает пальцами кавычки, — мне сегодня что-то не хочется больше серьезных разговоров.

— Мы можем обсудить мою задницу, как я планировал изначально. Видишь, я все же влез в эти качели.

Питер закатывает глаза и цокает языком:

— Ты прав, эта тема достаточно несерьезная, обсуждать там особо нечего.

— А ты жестокий, Питти-бой!

— Тебе еще вылезти предстоит. Будь добр, не вынуждай меня вызывать спасателей.


	2. Chapter 2

Уэйд устало припадает к стене и наконец-то может отдышаться. Грабителей оказалось больше, чем он рассчитывал, пришлось немного попотеть. Стоило дать ноге еще хотя бы один день, чтобы прийти в себя, иначе так недолго получить следующее ранение, если не пулю в голову.

Он проверяет веб-шутеры, следит за полицейской сводкой, чтобы убедиться, что «подарочек» нашли и забрали.

Из раздумий о том, стоит ли пойти домой, либо продолжить патруль, его вырывает нечто странное. Слух что-то улавливает: еле заметное, почти неуловимое, очень сложно определить, в каком направлении.

Кто-то его зовет.

Определенно, кто-то кричит: «Паук! Паук!».

Уэйд срывается и бежит в нужном направлении изо всех сил, время от времени используя паутину. Звук исходит с крыши довольно большого торгового центра, и уже отчетливо слышно, что зовет его сразу большое количество голосов. Он ловко взбирается на крышу здания и чуть было не падает назад от увиденного: обнаруживается довольно большое количество людей, они связаны, а у некоторых вставлены в рот кляпы, и все выглядят покалеченными в разной степени тяжести. Сразу бросается в глаза, что у одного парня нога выгнута так, как явно не должна. Звавшие его, замолкают и молча таращатся.

Ситуация из ряда вон. Люди выстроены в ровную линию, и у того, что посередине, к голове прикреплен на скотч лист бумаги с криво нарисованной черной птицей. Уэйд осторожно подходит и берет рисунок в руки. Все связанные провожают его взглядами, но молчат.

На обратной стороне выведено все тем же паршивым почерком, что приходится напрячься, чтобы разобрать: «Все здесь. Убитых: 0. Улики не только в папке, но и у первого парня в кейсе. Прости. Мертвец».

Уэйд переводит взгляд на первого в ряду преступника, чтобы убедиться, что к нему тем же скотчем примотан кейс. Изящно.

Страшно представить, что сделал Мертвец, что эти люди таким дружным хором звали его и замолчали, когда он все-таки пришел. Возможно, что Уэйд не хочет знать. Он передает данные на базу, а пока ждет подмогу, перечитает записку.

Просто из ряда вон.

Питер не особо разговорчив, когда дело касается смс. Уэйд может написать десять сообщений подряд, а в ответ получить лишь: «Круто». Это немного задевает, но стоит лишь вспомнить, какой Питер в живом общении, как все вопросы отпадают. Очень странный и необычный, и дело вовсе не в коже. Хотя, возможно, именно она сделала его таким.

Уэйду любопытно. Очень-очень. Но он не будет спрашивать. И не будет искать информацию о нем. И просить кого-то заняться поисками тоже. И просить кого-то просить кого-то. Какой он молодец.

Если Питер не расскажет ему об этом сам — так тому и быть.

«Хочешь выпить еще отвратного кофе, Питти-бой?».

«Мне нужно кое-что доделать по работе. Можем встретиться через пару часов».

Уэйд и сам частенько выходит в патрули по ночам, но Питер тот еще полуночник и не стесняется назначать встречи на очень позднее время. Хотя, Уэйд ни разу не попросил его выбрать другое.

Когда он приходит в кафе, то Питера еще нет. Похоже, опаздывает тот систематически, хоть и сложно судить по тем разам, что они договаривались о встрече. Но Уэйду почему-то так кажется. Стоит ли дать местному кофе еще один шанс? Вопросов мироздания никак не становится меньше, это в его-то годы.

— Привет, — перед ним на диван плюхается Питер.

— Привет, самый пунктуальный парень на свете.

Питер проверяет время на телефоне и поджимает губы, признавая, что и правда неплохо задержался.

— Прости. Тогда с меня наш сегодняшний ужин.

— Почти завтрак.

— Называй, как хочешь. Если планируешь еще сегодня лечь спать — кофе не рекомендую. Хоть и дрянь, а уснуть после него невозможно.

— Заботишься о моем здоровье, Питти-бой? — Уэйд говорит это самым сладким голосом из всех, что есть у него в арсенале, и двигает бровями.

Питер фыркает и возвращается к меню.

Он ожидаемо раскладывает заказанный им сэндвич на составляющие. Слой за слоем, довольно тщательно. Потом с недовольством смотрит на Уэйда, когда тот крадет у него картошку. Питер некоторое время смотрит в чужую тарелку, и по взгляду сложно понять, нравится ли ему выбор Уэйда: омлет с помидорами и ветчиной. Еще предполагались грибы, но, кто знает, насколько важные у них нашлись дела, чтобы в омлет не явиться. Похоже, Питер думает отомстить, но не может решиться взять кусочек из общей мешанины. Это уже похоже на обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.

Губы дергаются, затем Питер резко подается вперед и хватает вилкой один из кусочков, после чего утыкается в свою тарелку смущенный, стараясь скрыться под капюшоном. Похоже, проблема не в еде, а в том, что он такой стеснительный. Уэйд довольно хмыкает и делает большой глоток сока.

Питер выглядит немного подавленным, и Уэйд уже хочет спросить, не случилось ли чего.

— Над чем сейчас работаешь? У Мстителей, — опережает его Питер, и на памяти Уэйда это первый раз, когда тот сам заводит разговор и выбирает тему. Жаль, что честного ответа не будет. Правда жаль.

— Разве я не грозился тебя убить после этого? — напоминает Уэйд.

— Думаешь, у тебя бы получилось? — Питер снова надменно хмыкает и откидывается на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне кажется, что я сильнее.

— Очень самоуверенное заявление.

Уэйд некоторое время молчит, думая, что же ответить. Сразу же из головы вылетают любые обязанности, которые выполняют сотрудники базы, коих куда больше, чем супергероев.

— Я — пилот. Управляю квинджетом.

Почти и не соврал. Это он умеет.

Похоже, Питер поражен. Его губы дергаются дважды, а выражение лица становится восхищенным и недоверчивым одновременно.

— Не врешь?

— Клянусь на мизинчиках.

Питер все еще сидит, ошеломленный такой новостью.

— Это очень круто, — наконец он выносит вердикт.

— На самом деле, не то чтобы.

— Если ты сейчас пытаешься произвести впечатление, то зря. Это очень круто, не надо рисоваться.

— Зачем бы мне пытаться произвести впечатление? — Уэйд довольно ухмыляется.

Питер смущенно отводит взгляд.

— Надеюсь, что у меня все же получилось. Если зачем и принимать участие в опасных миссиях, то только затем, чтобы ты мной восхищался, Питти-бой.

Питер кривится и смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Ладно, твоя очередь: чем ты занимаешься?

— Бэкенд-разработчик. Решаю сложные задачи, — мгновенно отвечает Питер, словно ожидал такого вопроса.

— Ого. На кого работаешь?

— На того, кто заплатит.

Уэйд кивает, удовлетворенный ответом. Вряд ли стоит расспрашивать дальше, он все равно в этом не особо разбирается, а выставлять себя идиотом не хочется.

— Все нормально у тебя там? Ты опоздал и выглядишь немного подавленным.

Уэйду кажется, что Питер смог сдержаться, чтобы его губы не дернулись.

— Это не важно.

— Как хочешь.

Питер некоторое время наматывает на палец шнурок от толстовки, затем пожимает плечами и говорит немного устало:

— Я не выполнил кое-какую работу, и это доставило проблемы. Я не захотел ее делать по определенным причинам, но заказчику это не понравилось. Сейчас уже все хорошо, я все уладил.

Уэйд кивает, благодарный ему за честность, и спрашивает с легкой улыбкой:

— Как твой отвратный кофе?

— Отвратный.

— Не планируешь сегодня спать, Питти-бой?

— Боюсь, что еще есть дела. Но я днем отосплюсь, не переживай. Спать я люблю.

Уэйд улыбается. Несложно представить, как этот задрот откладывает ноутбук и валится спать, скидывая вещи с кровати. Почему-то его квартира представляется захламленной, как обычно бывает у подростков и тех, кто работает из дома.

Подростков. Он снова вспоминает о том, что завел дружбу с двадцатилетним парнем. Это точно кризис среднего возраста, на очереди покупка красного спорткара без верха.

— В этот раз я смогу после ужина проводить тебя?

— Ты что, правда думаешь, что мне грозит опасность по дороге от закусочной до дома?

— Может, хочу напроситься на кофе? — Уэйд ухмыляется, но быстро жалеет о своей шутке: Питер давится кусочком поджаренного хлеба и смотрит испуганно. Нет, не испуганно, будто не верит его словам и поражен одновременно. Он берет себя в руки, фыркает и утирает рот салфеткой, будто ничего не произошло.

— Вот еще, — говорит Питер с улыбкой.

Уэйд осматривает свою комнату критическим взглядом, раздумывая: взять с собой вещи, которые стоит постирать, и закинуть их стирать, либо же взять чистые, чтобы носить. Сложный выбор.

Если в его квартире в Нью-Йорке относительно прибрано, то в комнате на базе страшный беспорядок. Оно и понятно: сюда он приползает после миссий, отсыпается и смотрит в потолок прежде, чем идти дальше в поисках жратвы или компании. Потрясающая жизнь. Именно то, что стоит описать в мемуарах Паука.

Он все же делает выбор в пользу чистых вещей и выгребает их из шкафа.

Удается проскользнуть мимо Стива и Баки, чему он несказанно рад. Нет, никакого увиливания от миссий, если позовут, то позовут. Но пока не позвали. И Уэйд доволен.

Та подавленность и ощущение давящей рутины никуда и не делись, а скрашиваются лишь разговорами с Питером, да патрулями, где основная встряска — Мертвец. Недавно они с Питером созвонились по телефону, и сразу стало понятно, что повторять не стоит — Питера ощутимо нервничал, отчего шёпот было сложно разобрать.

Зато они дважды посидели на качелях и еще раз поужинали, даже не очень поздно.

Уэйд, конечно, не ощущает себя снова подростком, который сидит с друзьями во дворе до самой ночи, потому что родители дома, а пойти больше некуда. В это время ему не вернуться, да и не особо хочется. Но что-то особенное, даже сакральное есть в том, чтобы проводить так время с Питером.

Стоит Уэйду выйти в коридор, как он натыкается на Логана.

— Есть миссия.

— Что, снова не смог найти себе напарника, потому что ты редкостный мудила, и тебя никто не выносит, кроме меня?

Уэйд доволен. И недоволен одновременно. Логан скептически поднимает бровь, отворачивается и машет рукой, маня за собой.

— Просто никто другой не умеет лазить по стенам, Уилсон, так бы хер я пошел искать твою задницу по всей базе.

— О, так приятно, что ты продолжаешь думать о моей заднице.

— Как ты достал.

— Я понимаю, что ты у нас ископаемое еще то, но даже Стив освоил сотовые телефоны, не думал позвонить?

Логан хмыкает и ничего не отвечает. Похоже, он действительно хотел найти его лично. Приятно-то как.

— Ну и что там? — решает все же уточнить Уэйд.

— База в горах. Возможно, Гидры.

— Снова стрелка с пацанами из другого двора, которых отпиздил Кэп, понятно.

— Отряд будет небольшой, постарайся быть серьезным. Выдвигаемся завтра утром. Рано.

— Я всегда серьезен, любовь моя.

Уэйду не спится, что иногда бывает перед миссиями, и дело не в нервах: за столько лет привыкаешь ко всему. Скорее организм уже перешел в режим боя, будто предчувствует что-то, и уснуть шансов не остается. Уэйд и до укуса был тем еще любителем забивать на режим, а после устроил множество тест-драйвов, чтобы узнать, сколько суток может продержаться без сна. Достаточно. Одна ночь точно не сказывается на работоспособности.

Хочется сходить в супермаркет и в очередной раз победить стеллаж с сигаретами в гляделки. Или купить чего на завтрак. Или встретить Питера. Все три варианта стоят того, чтобы встать с кровати, накинуть куртку и пройтись.

Если бы не обострившиеся чувства, то он бы прошел мимо детской площадки, но благодаря нему слышит постукивание кроссовком по покрытию. Качели либо настолько хорошо не скрипят, либо на них просто сидят, а не качаются.

Уэйд улыбается и переступает через небольшую ограду, чтобы проверить, что за полуночник решил посетить детскую площадку в столь поздний час. И не разочаровывается: Питер сидит как он ранее: перекинув ногу через сиденье и уперевшись лбом в цепочку.

— Хэй, Питти-бой.

Питер резко подскакивает и оборачивается, ловко перекинув ногу через сиденье.

— Вау. Какие еще акробатические трюки у тебя припасены?

— Привет, Уэйд, — ответ тихий, без улыбки. Питер продолжает стоять, словно раздумывает, уйти или остаться.

— Я понимаю, это выглядит жутко, что мы снова столкнулись, но я шел искать тебя в супермаркет, честное слово.

Питер смеется и расправляет плечи. Вид у него довольно уставший, хотя сложно судить. Глаза точно грустные, а поза хоть и расслабленная, но скорее от бессилия.

— Здесь не занято? — Уэйд кивает на качели.

— Я жду знакомого, он скоро вернется из супермаркета и будет преследовать меня.

Хотя тон у Питера спокойный, он улыбается, и губы дергаются лишь раз.

Они садятся и некоторое время молчат, будто есть, чем насладиться в тишине огромного мегаполиса. Это тебе не на природе перестать разговаривать, чтобы прислушаться, здесь максимум чья-то ругань, автострада и звуки телепередач из открытых окон.

— Все хорошо, Питти-бой?

— Не то, чтобы. Как там дела у Мстителей, пилот квинжета Уэйд?

Они оба ухмыляются, и Питер не отводит взгляда, как делал раньше. Либо настолько устал и подавлен, что нет сил часто моргать и прятаться.

— Как обычно. Спасать мир, не жалея себя. Чтобы ты гордился.

— Очень горжусь своим соседом. Прямо на слезу пробило, — Питер прикрывает глаза и снова утыкается лбом в цепочку.

— Рассказывай, Питти-бой, что случилось. Выглядишь хреново.

— Я всегда так выгляжу.

Его голос серьезный, и Уэйд не понимает, шутка это или нет.

— Я имел в виду твой сучий характер, Питти-бой, и ты не разочаровал.

Питер смотрит с прищуром, затем качает головой, всем своим видом показывая, мол «твоя взяла», и говорит:

— Проблемы на работе. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то я пытаюсь работать в новой программе, но мне сложно. Даже скорее не получается, и я так увлекаюсь иногда процессом, — он делает паузу, — что на себя у меня сил и времени не остается. И я, так скажем, сам не свой.

Он говорит, тщательно подбирая слова, и Уэйд даже немного обижается. Не принимают ли его совсем за конченого идиота, который не сможет ничего понять?

— В общем, я немного устал, и не уверен, что новая программа для меня, — Питер делает короткую паузу, чтобы продолжить уже с явным раздражением. — Я всегда хотел в ней работать, но я не справляюсь. В старой есть свои плюсы, хоть и не все устраивает, но так хотя бы не разочарую никого.

Уэйд вытягивает ногу и пинает сидушку под Питером так, что тот чуть не сваливается.

— Эй!

— Это слова лузера, Питти-бой. Что мешает пробовать и стараться? Я не специалист в этом вашем дерьме, у меня все просто — всего лишь управлять транспортным средством, выполненным по последнему слову техники, — Уэйд доволен, что вызвал улыбку. — Доделай там, что надо в старой программе, и с чистой совестью топай в новую. И не думай, что не получится, ты выглядишь как задрот, уверен, для тебя ничего сложного. А разочарование — тех, кто платит? Другие будут. Главное же, что?

— Что?

— Что я тобой доволен, Питти-бой. А для этого достаточно выкинуть эти отстойные хлопья.

Уэйд подмигивает ему, а Питер качает головой и тихо смеется.

— Ты — идиот.

— Зато смотри, как хорошо советы раздаю.

— Я не стану тебя слушать, ты не разбираешься.

— А зря, меня слушать одно удовольствие!

— Не сомневаюсь.

Уэйд сидит на неудобном стуле и пытается оттереть с лица кровь. Он редко снимает маску даже на базе, но она пропиталась так, что нужна другая, хоть кровотечение и прекратилось давно. Все тело саднит и ноет. Если бы синяки не сходили, то за эти годы его кожа уже бы стал фиолетовая целиком, а где-то очень густого оттенка. Он проводит пальцами по волосам и отвлекается на мысль, что не мешало бы обновить стрижку.

Наташа заходит в зал и кидают ему маску, он ловит ее на лету и еле сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться от боли в плече.

Снова плечо. Хорошо, хоть ноги в этот раз в порядке.

Он не просил ее принести маску, поэтому тронут.

— Спасибо, ты лучше всех.

— Паучье братство, не забыл?

Уэйд улыбается и качает головой. Насколько же дерьмово он выглядит, должно быть, раз она такое сказала.

— Как там Логан? — Уэйду не хочется сейчас обсуждать собственное состояние.

— Охрана попыталась попросить его не курить в транспортном. Думаю, они в порядке, но сильно напуганы.

— Старина Логан, душка и просто хороший человек.

Наташа тихо смеется.

Уэйд почему-то вспоминает, как шепот Питера сменяется нормальным голосом, только когда он смеется. Вызвать смех, как и улыбку, не так уж просто, но Уэйд будто ставит себе цель делать это как можно чаще. А Питер не особо сопротивляется.

Господи, во что он ввязывается. Он действительно симпатизирует этому парню и старательно навязывает свою компанию. Может, дело в Питере, а не в его личностном кризисе? Да завязалось общение из-за чувства одиночества, но продолжить его захотелось из-за того, что ему действительно нравится проводить с Питером время. И Уэйд готов поклясться, что Питеру тоже его компания приятна.

Он просматривает сводки на паде, вносит информацию по миссии, хотя отчет составил один из агентов. Хоть какая-то польза: избавляют от формальностей. Стулья в этом зале отвратительны, будто специально неудобные настолько, чтобы никто не задерживался и скорее валил творить добро и справедливость. Само проведение приводит его к отчету, который занес в базу Сокол, чтобы вырвать злобное: «Да ладно, блять!».

Уэйд вылетает из зала и несется в транспортный в поисках Логана.

— Он снова убил!

— Кто?

— Мертвец, Мертвец, мать его! Сначала «подарочек», мол, не злитесь. А в итоге снова! Это его почерк, его видели. Он выломал Соколу крыло.

Логан устало вздыхает и смотрит на Уэйда почти осуждающе.

— А ты что ожидал, что из-за своего фанатизма и желания понравиться тебе быстренько бросит наемническую деятельность, уедет на ферму и будет разводить индюшек? Уилсон, хотя бы иногда вытаскивай голову из задницы, не нужно быть таким непрошибаемым в отношении других.

— Ты знаешь, что стоит их подпустить…

— Это другое, — перебивает его Логан, и тут же смягчает тон. — Мне жаль, что тогда это произошло, но пора смириться.

— Не надо, не начинай.

— Надо. Сколько бы ни избегал разговоров, это случилось. Если Ванесса была единственной, то таких как он, — пауза, — много. Таких как Паркер тоже хватает. Не греби всех под одну гребенку. Каждый имеет шанс, и не надо вот этого высокомерия, что один. Здесь многие были еще теми мудаками, а сейчас жизни спасают. Паркер молод и зол, постарайся не наделать глупостей сам. Кроме того, он бессмертен, не хотелось бы, чтобы разочаровался в своем герое.

Уэйд очень раздражен и еле держит себя в руках. Дергаться сейчас на Логана не лучшая затея, но промолчать невозможно:

— Ого, теперь на меня пытаешься переложить ответственность? В мои обязанности не входит следить за мелким психопатом и наставлять его на путь истинный!

— Не входит, значит? — Логан тоже повышает голос. — Только преступников ловить и автографы раздавать? Версия Паука с урезанным тупым функционалом? Ты не настолько ограничен, как пытаешься казаться, Уилсон.

— Да пошел ты.

— Сам иди.

Уэйд долго не может успокоиться. Он переворачивает в своей комнате стол и яростно разбрасывает вещи, затем просто садится на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях. Логан прав. И не прав одновременно. Говорить о Ванессе в такой момент крайне низко с его стороны, даже если он хотел привести действенные аргументы.

Некоторое время Уэйд просто сидит, восстанавливая дыхание.

Нужно кое-кого навестить.

Обычно кладбище в кино показывают под бесконечно льющимся дождем, и у всех всегда находятся черные зонты. Либо промозглый ветер и серое небо. Сколько Уэйд сюда не приходил, только однажды шел снег. Потому что смысл идти в плохую погоду туда, где ты планируешь провести некоторое время под открытым небом?

Он не из тех людей, кто говорит с надгробными камнями, делясь последними новостями в надежде, что близкий человек услышит. Люди умирают окончательно и бесповоротно. И Уэйд не верит, что где-то есть место, откуда они могут наблюдать за живущими. Это настолько глупо, что воспитанный в нем с детства скептицизм болезненно отдается в груди. Иногда кажется, что верить во что-то такое легче, чем просто испытывать бесконечную горечь потери.

Окончательно и бесповоротно. Кроме Мертвеца, который, судя по данным, как Логан может оправиться от пули в черепе, и даже больше.

Уэйд трясет головой. Ему не хочется тащить мысли о Мертвеце с собой сюда. Странное умиротворение приносит посещение могилы Ванессы, словно напоминание о произошедшем и хоть небольшое успокоение.

Он уже минут десять стоит у входных ворот и борется с желанием дойти до ближайшего магазина и купить сигареты. Курить хочется так, что дрожат пальцы. Обычно поход сюда не вызывает в нем таких сильный эмоций, но сейчас ко всему прочему примешивается чувство растерянности, злости и своеобразной вины по отношению к Мертвецу. Паркеру.

— Да ты издеваешься.

Уэйд оборачивается на знакомый тихий голос и сам не верит, что это опять случилось. Питер стоит у ворот и смотрит почти недовольно. Обычно случайные встречи вызывают у него иные эмоции, но Уэйд понимает, что место не совсем подходящее.

— Ты точно следишь за мной, мне жутко, — говорит Питер недружелюбно, хотя явно не всерьез.

— Либо ты за мной. Но мне не жутко: ты слишком мелкий, я тебе наваляю.

Однако, Питер не улыбается, натягивает пониже капюшон и прячет руки в карманы.

— Я пойду, до встречи.

Уэйд и сам сейчас не в лучшем эмоциональном состоянии, но внезапно очень хочется, чтобы Питер не уходил. Будто то напряжение, что не отпускает весь день, может рассеяться только рядом с соседским пареньком, с которым Уэйд познакомился в супермаркете. Во что превратилась его жизнь. Казалось бы, после того, как тебя кусает радиоактивный паук, и ты начинаешь лазить по стенам, уже ничего не может так кардинально что-то в твоей жизни менять.

Может.

— Пройдемся вместе?

Питер оборачивается, во взгляде читается сомнение.

— Пожалуйста? — тихо добавляет Уэйд.

Питер часто моргает, потом его взгляд смягчается, и он кивает. Уэйд подходит ближе и встает по левую сторону от него.

— Похоже, тема разговора напрашивается сама собой?

— Ты и начинай.

Уэйд вздыхает и тоже сует руки в карманы.

— Жена. Ее звали Ванесса.

— Ты был женат? — шепот кажется немного высоким, будто голос ломается.

— Ну да, а что в этом такого?

— Ничего, — Питер поспешно отворачивается и дальше идет, глядя себе под ноги. — А что произошло? Если это не тайна, конечно. И если ты хочешь об этом говорить. Если не хочешь — то ничего страшного.

Уэйду приятно, что Питер аккуратно спрашивает, но не настаивает, заботясь о его комфорте.

— Скажем так, я доверился не тому человеку, — Уэйд уже много раз отвечал на этот вопрос уклончиво, и не видит смысла сейчас поступать иначе, — у нас с ними были разногласия, и он хотел навредить мне, и Ванесса оказалась невольно втянута и погибла. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности.

— Понятно, — судя по всему, Питеру неловко, что спросил.

— А ты? Я тебе рассказал, хоть у нас было не так много свиданий.

— Ты даже через десять минут после выхода с кладбища не можешь удержаться от тупых шуток, да?

— Помогают справляться с этой говняной жизнью.

Питер дергает плечом и некоторое время молчит, задумавшись. Он, похоже, не так часто говорит о столь личном.

— Моя тетя. Мэй. После смерти дяди Бена у нее остался только я, а когда со мной случилось, — он делает паузу, — вот это, я боялся вернуться. Не знаю, почему. Сейчас понимаю, что это все неважно, когда дело касается близких людей, но тогда мне было страшно и не хотелось взваливать на нее еще и это.

Он снова замолкает, и Уэйд решает не давить. Уже жалеет, что начал этот разговор, а не попытался перейти на какие-нибудь нейтральные темы.

— Это было так глупо, просто невероятно тупо, я хуже в жизни ничего не делал, — шепот Питера срывается на горькое шипение. — Близким людям неважно все это, через что ты прошел, что сделал и как выглядишь. Они могут осуждать, но будут рядом и примут тебя. Если кратко, то меня не было рядом, когда ей нужна была помощь. Она погибла из-за меня.

Питера пробирает дрожь, он сильнее кутается в толстовку и выглядит очень подавленным. И, похоже, жалеет, что был так откровенен.

Уэйд останавливается, тормозит Питера рукой, притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает. Нет уверенности, что так можно: Питер довольно странно реагирует на прикосновения, но решено не думать об этом, действуя чуть ли не подсознательно. Сначала Питер действительно замирает и ощутимо напрягается, но буквально спустя мгновение расслабляется и неуверенно кладет руки Уэйду на спину, обнимая в ответ. Они стоят так некоторые время, потом отстраняются и смотрят друг на друга. Уэйд медленно протягивает руку, и они оба за ней неотрывно следят. Он берет ладонь Питера в свою, некрепко сжимает и так же медленно отпускает. По телу Питера пробегает заметная дрожь, он поднимает взгляд и неловко улыбается.

Дальше они идут рядом, будто ничего не произошло.

Уэйд оттаскивает Наташу в небольшую нишу, откуда почти невозможно помочь огнем, но хотя бы она не будет ранена. Еще больше ранена, чем уже есть.

Боевики оказались куда подготовленнее, чем ожидалось. Вообще, они с Наташей знали, что не следует соваться дальше, пока не подоспеет помощь, но риск, что базу успеют свернуть, был слишком велик. Это их общее с Наташей решение.

Теперь она ранена, сам Уэйд тоже, но незначительно. Он прикрывает ее, стараясь обезвредить как можно большее количество людей за раз, но у тех явное численное превосходство. Слабоумие и отвага, иначе и не скажешь. Безрассудные пауки сами попали в ловушку. Уэйд переводит взгляд на окно. У него есть шанс успеть спустить Наташу на паутине и прикрыть отход. Она ранена, и ей нужно дать время.

— Я же вижу, что ты задумал, Паук, даже не смей, — шипит она, выглядывает из-за угла и делает несколько выстрелов.

— Я же попросил тебя оставаться там, я не могу одновременно биться и защищать тебя!

— Пошел ты!

Внезапно боевики разворачиваются, будто их настигает угроза с тыла. Уэйд облегченно вздыхает: похоже, свои подоспели раньше. Раздаются крики и выстрелы, несколько человек бегут в их направлении, явно пытаясь от чего-то скрыться. Уэйд сковывает их паутиной и всматривается в дальний конец коридора.

— Блять.

Там мелькает красно-синий костюм. Мертвец орудует кинжалами среди группы наемников, что дали ему бой. Вокруг несколько раненых, возможно, и тел, а сам он заляпан кровью.

— Будь здесь, — бросает Наташе Уэйд, не оборачиваясь, и бежит в сторону драки. Он двигается быстро, но успевает пробормотать себе под нос привычную мантру: «Боженька, пускай она послушает меня хотя бы сейчас».

Мертвец делает выпад и сбивает с ног одного из нападавших, обезоруживая его и вгоняя кинжал в плечо, затем вытаскивает кинжал и запускает сразу два в тех боевиков, что ближе к Уэйду. Сам Уэйд в замешательстве. Кого обезвреживать? По идее, обе цели необходимо захватить, но выстрел, от которого он успевает уклониться, не дает времени на раздумья.

— Сзади! — кричит Мертвец, но паучье предвидение и так уже подает сигнал, и Уэйд успевает выбить кинжал у одного нападающих. Оружие ближнего боя, серьезно? Он ломает боевику руку и прицепляет паутиной к стене. Рядом паутиной прилеплен автомат, вопросы отпадают сами собой.

Мертвец двигается быстро и ловко, словно ниндзя какой-нибудь, нанося удары. Он забирает у поверженного боевика свой кинжал, грубо дергая на себя сломанную руку, и движется уже к следующей цели, обходя Уэйда по широкой душе. Решено не заострять на нем сейчас внимание, лучше помочь справиться с оставшимися боевиками.

Когда все заканчивается, и вокруг раздаются только стоны раненых, они останавливаются друг напротив друга, пытаются отдышаться и смотрят пристально, насколько позволяют линзы масок.

Мертвец делает медленное движение, от которого измотанный битвой Уэйд весь подтягивается в напряжении, но тот лишь зажимает ладонью бок. Только сейчас Уэйд обращает внимание на несколько огнестрельных ранений и огромную колотую рану на боку. Похоже, что кровь на костюме Мертвеца принадлежит ему же.

— Извини, — нервно говорит Мертвец и цепляет окровавленный кинжал на пояс. Он не бормочет, стоит немного согнувшись, из-за чего выглядит еще меньше и почти нормальным.

— За что?

— Я убил двоих. Не хотел, они еще живы. Но не дотянут, им не помочь. Еще один мертв, но его убили свои же. Случайно. Рикошет.

Уэйд озирается и осматривает обезвреженных противников. Улучшенный слух позволяет сделать вывод, что все окружающие их люди живы, кроме двоих.

— Прости, — повторяет Мертвец и наконец-то распрямляется. Не скрыть, каких ему это стоит усилий, и от этого зрелища у Уэйда самого сводит мышцы. Мертвец выставляет вперед руки и снова пятится, словно уходит от хищника, к которому нельзя повернуться спиной и делать резких движений.

— Я не хочу с тобой драться, — его движения плавные, даже ранение не помеха изящному отступлению, но голос такой же высокий и нервный, — Логан сказал, что нужна помощь, а я был неподалеку. Думаю, они скоро придут, и я бы хотел спокойно уйти к тому моменту.

Уэйд некоторое время колеблется, затем кивает. Мертвец опускает руки, разворачивается и быстро бежит к выходу, насколько могут позволить уже затягивающиеся раны.

— Эй!

Мертвец испуганно оборачивается.

— Спасибо, Паркер!

Наташа и Логан будто сговариваются: не задают никаких вопросов и вообще никак не комментируют вмешательство Мертвеца в их миссию. Стив об этом знает, но в основном уделяет время нравоучениям, как безрассудно лезть на рожон, когда силы противника явно превосходят, а помощь в пути. Выслушивать все это выпадает Уэйду, так как Наташу отправляют сразу в больничное крыло.

Если бы каждый раз, когда Стив был им недоволен и употреблял слова «безрассудно» и «безответственно» Уэйду бы давали по доллару, он бы уже давно стал богаче Тони Старка.

— Толкни, когда надо будет сказать: «Я все понял, Кэп».

Стив смотрит с осуждением, но отпускает.

Сначала Уэйд думает навестить Наташу, но потом решает, что сегодня уже достаточно общения с супергероями, он устал. Впереди еще патруль, немного сна и что-нибудь из повторяющегося цикла, по которому его жизнь протекает уже много лет.

Он вспоминает о Питере, берет в руки телефон, но не знает, что бы такого написать. Сам Питер пишет не часто, что немного обидно. Однако, от него есть сообщение: «Чем занят сегодня?».

Уэйд с досадой утыкается в экран телефона лбом и думает, имеет ли он право пропустить патруль ради встречи. Имеет. Но когда будет смотреть новостную сводку — съест себя заживо. Подумав, все же отвечает: «Есть работа. Но встретиться бы хотел, Питти-бой. До скольки есть такая возможность?». Ответ приходит довольно быстро: «Я ложусь около десяти утра. Напиши, если освободишься раньше».

Уэйд улыбается.

Приходит еще одно сообщение: «Если освободишься позже и не будешь падать с ног от усталости, все равно можешь написать, я не всегда уже сплю в это время».

Улыбка становится еще шире. Сегодняшний патруль пройдет идеально, он в этом уверен.

Патруль проходит без происшествий, если не считать сильного ливня, бьющего в лицо и довольно сильно мешающего обзору во время полетов на паутине. Здесь главное не врезаться ни во что. Годами оттачиваемый навык… не особо помогает, и Уэйд все же не очень удачно приземляется на крышу одного из небоскребов, промахнувшись на пару этажей и с трудом закрепившись на мокром стекле.

Ливень такой сильный, что звуки смазываются из-за барабанящих по всем поверхностям капель. До него Уэйд успел помочь заблокированным в ботаническом саду при обрушении теплицы людям и предотвратил ограбление.

Не так плохо.

Можно и домой идти с чистой совестью.

Уэйд тщательно всегда прячет повседневную одежду перед тем, как отправиться патрулировать, но дождь настолько сильный, что он все равно вымокнет до нитки, пока доберется домой. Очень хочется долететь на паутине в своем водоотталкивающем костюме с терморегуляцией. Но он себе этого позволить не может, чтобы не привлекать внимание к квартире. Разве что разок, верно?

Уэйд идет по улице, сунув руки в карманы и натянув на голову мокрый капюшон. Это не особо помогает, скорее создает видимость защиты от стихии. Он ни разу не простывал с укуса паука, да и в целом не помнит, чтобы вообще болел хоть чем-нибудь. Кроме, разве что, не сходящих с тела синяков и порезов.

В ботинках хлюпает вода. Он смотрит под ноги, чтобы не угодить в лужу, хотя это уже не особо улучшит ситуацию. Сбоку в него врезаются, и уже готов раздражённый выкрик для наглого прохожего, как Уэйд замечает, кто перед ним.

У судьбы точно есть на них планы.

— Хэй, Питти-бой!

У Питера дергаются губы, и он что-то тихо говорит, но Уэйд даже с обостренным слухом не может расслышать за шумом дождя. Останавливаться на улице сейчас не хочется совсем, когда где-то там сухая одежда и горячий душ. Уэйд машет руками, давая понять, что не понимает. Выражение лица у Питера становится серьезным и сосредоточенным. Он хватает Уэйда за рукав и тянет за собой, и тот послушно плетется следом, немного удивленный. Питер забегает в подъезд ближайшего дома и утирает рукавом лицо, что бессмысленно. Ведь рукав тоже мокрый.

— Привет.

Уэйд наконец-то может его расслышать и испытывает от смущенной улыбки Питера приятное тепло в районе груди. Очень вовремя: он довольно сильно замерз. Губы Питера дергаются, чтобы снова расплыться в улыбке. Они некоторое время так стоят, глядя друг на друга, пока оба не начинают дрожать от холода.

— Пошли?

Уэйд прищуривается.

— Куда?

— Я же сказал тебе на улице, что я здесь живу.

— О, вот оно что. Я не расслышал тебя на улице.

Питер начинает сбивчиво оправдываться, упирая взгляд в кроссовки:

— Извини, я не понял. Извини, что потащил тебя сюда, это было грубо.

— Эй, ты чего, Питти-бой. Расслабься!

Питер поднимает на него неуверенный и даже немного несчастный взгляд.

— Я рад, что мы все же встретились, а то уже думал, что в такую погоду все отменяется. А всего лишь надо было вымокнуть до нитки, чтобы меня пригласили в гости.

Питер закатывает глаза и поднимается вверх по лестнице, а Уэйд следует за ним. От их обуви на ступенях остаются мокрые следы. Подъезд самый обычный, такой же, как и во всех остальных домах: район типовой застройки, что навевает скуку.

Питер лезет в карман, достает ключи и трясущимися руками открывает дверь. Хочется верить, что причина тому холод, а не то, что он боится пригласить кого-то в свой дом. Не кого-то, его, Уэйда. Питер заходит первым, быстро присаживается и ослабляет шнуровку, чтобы снять кроссовки. Он уходит в комнату, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, на ходу стаскивает носки и уносит их с собой. Уэйд успевает заметить, что его ступни тоже в ожогах и шрамах. Он разувается и параллельно осматривается. Все выглядит довольно минималистично, без обилия лишних вещей. Но очень чисто. Мокрая обувь — единственное, что выбивается из общей картинки.

— Вот.

Он не замечает, как Питер подходит к нему и протягивает полотенце, даже два. Уэйд хочет принять горячий душ, а не просто вытереться, но решает не просить об этом, и уж точно не идти ради этого домой.

— Если хочешь в душ, то у меня есть пара вещей для тебя, так я думаю. Что-нибудь найду. Туда, — Питер показывает на дверь дальше по коридору и снова уходит, шлепая босыми ногами по ламинату. Он не старается приглушать шаги, похоже, наслаждаясь громким звуком.

Уэйд взлохмачивает мокрые волосы и заходит в ванную. Здесь тоже очень чисто, эта чистота прямо бросается в глаза. Может, он просто отвык, так как сам не особо любит делать уборку.

— Здесь очень чисто. Я думал, что подростки разводят бардак.

— Почему здесь должен быть бардак? Я люблю порядок, я здесь живу. Кроме того, мне нравится ходить босиком. Конечно, иногда могу разбросать чего, — Питер делает короткую паузу и быстро моргает, — но потом все равно уберу.

Уэйд с долей стыда вспоминает собственную квартиру, которую, конечно, не назовешь помойкой, но и уютным домом тоже нет.

— Вот, — Питер тычет в него аккуратно сложенными вещами, подталкивает в ванную и уходит. Уэйд прикрывает за собой дверь и осматривает, что ему принесли. Это огромная футболка и спортивные штаны. Штаны будут коротковаты, но жать не должны, если ослабить шнурок. А футболка ему в самый раз, даже странно, что такая есть у Питера.

Что-то внутри него неприятно скребется, подкидывая образ неизвестного огромного бугая, которому принадлежит эта вещь. Он отгоняет эти мысли, перебирает флаконы со всякими шампунями и наконец-то принимает горячий душ.

Когда Уэйд выходит из ванной, вдоволь потратив чужую горячую воду, то безошибочно различает аромат кофе, и идет на него, как персонаж мультфильма.

Квартира оказывается студией, и комната совмещена с кухней. Питер стоит, облокотившись на стол, и следит за кофеваркой. Он переоделся — на нем сухие штаны и худи. Надо же, в его гардеробе есть одежда нужного размера. Он также стоит в накинутом на голову капюшоне, но даже с такого ракурса Уэйд видит, что шея и запястья открыты.

Кроме того, он все еще босиком и переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Очень приятно пахнет.

Для Питера, похоже, не сюрприз, что его гость закончил водные процедуры, потому что он спокойно поворачивает голову и довольно улыбается. Волосы у него мокрые и свисают неаккуратными прядями. Их хватает, и чтобы закрыть лоб, и быть заправленными за уши. Капюшон немного намок по краям, как и ворот.

— Это тебе не отвратный кофе из закусочной.

— То есть, надо было сразу напроситься к тебе домой?

Питер ухмыляется и снова возвращает свое внимание к кофеварке. Похоже, дома он чувствует себя куда увереннее — не зажимается и не сутулится, даже демонстрирует куда больше кожи, чем обычно. Уэйду хочется сказать, что в капюшоне нет смысла, и вообще он может ходить, в чем хочет, но решает не давить.

На столе появляются две чашки. Черный, без сахара, без сливок. Идеально.

Питер переводит взгляд на своего гостя и издает тихий смешок, показывая пальцем на его ноги.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я не в курсе, что вместо штанов на мне бриджи?

— А вдруг, — Питер пожимает плечами, дует на свой кофе и немного отпивает. Он сидит на стуле, поджав под себя ногу, а подбородок кладет на коленку. Сразу видно, что человек не зажат условностями, когда закрывает входную дверь.

— Я, конечно, знаю твою страсть к безразмерным вещам, но эта футболка даже для тебя чересчур. Откуда она? — он надеется, что это звучит лишь как обыденный интерес, а не ревнивый допрос.

— Это моя. — Питер отчего-то смущается, отводит взгляд и постукивает пальцами по кружке. — Я в ней сплю. Просто больше ничего не было.

Уэйд не может сдержать улыбку. Они некоторое время молча пьют кофе, согреваясь.

— Зачем выполз на улицу в такую погоду, Питти-бой?

— А ты?

— Вопросом на вопрос, значит.

— Работа, — Питер пожимает плечами, будто это должно все объяснять.

— И у меня.

— Что, в такой дождь пришлось развозить супергероев по домам на квинджете?

Уэйд смотрит на него с укором.

— Откуда столько сарказма в тебе?

— Выпал с наклейками из пачки с хлопьями, — огрызается Питер, но взгляд у него уж очень хитрый. И довольный. Этот Питер в естественной среде обитания, где он не дергается, не оглядывается каждые пару минут, очень нравится Уэйду. Они могут открыть собственный книжный клуб на дому, чтобы видеться в комфортной обстановке. Но лучше не книжный. С расписанием Паука он даже комиксам не сможет уделять достаточно времени, чтобы видеться с Питером часто. Что можно обсуждать хотя бы раз в три-четыре дня? Или два? Иногда можно и несколько дней подряд. Состязание в остроумии. Дебаты любителей хлопьев. Точно. В правом углу ринга человек с утонченным вкусом, настоящий ценитель прекрасного, а в левом Питер. Это подходит.

Он качает головой, как сделал бы Питер в ответ на эти глупые мысли. Похоже, сам Питер разглядывал его все то время, пока Уэйд пребывал в своих дурацких фантазиях, потому что поспешно отворачивается, когда они встречаются взглядами. Даже на собственной кухне его так легко смутить.

Уэйд, само собой, располагает парой шуточек, способных разрушить уютное молчание, но он и сам несколько смущен. Его мозг подкидывает интересные идеи для их совместной с Питером программы на каждый вечер, и тут важно оставаться внешне невозмутимым. Интересно, Питер так же приятно пахнет, как его одежда? Футболка для сна — отличный ответ на этот вопрос, но оттянуть ворот и снова понюхать ткань на глазах у ее обладателя он не посмеет.

Это просто смешно. Уэйд уводит себя от однозначно неуместный волнений и осматривает комнату.

Все здесь будто обезличено, нет магнитов или фотографий, минимум стандартной посуды. Кровать аккуратно застелена, ковер скатан и убран в угол, дверца шкафа открыта, на полках аккуратно сложено небольшое количество одежды. Все выглядит чистым и ухоженным, но совсем неживым. Будто хозяин не так давно въехал, и оставаться надолго не планирует.

— Давно ты здесь живешь?

— Да нет. Когда мы встретились — я только заселился.

— Ого, как мы вовремя познакомились

— Не то слово, я довольно часто меняю квартиры, так что произойди наша встреча позже, уже бы жил на другом конце города.

Уэйд кивает, хочет выпить еще кофе, но вдруг останавливается, не донеся кружку до рта. Он медленно ставит ее и смотрит на Питера, должно быть, так пристально, что тот настораживается: смотрит в ответ вопросительно и недоверчиво.

— То есть, ты решил в этот раз задержаться?

— Ага, — отвечает Питер, не видя подвоха.

— Но обычно ты нигде не задерживаешься?

— Я так и сказал, да, — уже немного раздраженно.

— Но в этот раз из-за чего-то решил остаться?

Питер смотрит на него с подозрением, но все еще не улавливает суть.

— Из-за меня? — спрашивает Уэйд, не в силах сдержать урчащую нотку в голосе.

Глаза Питера расширяются в испуге, а рот приоткрывается. Кажется, что он хочет дернуться весь сразу, но лишь беззвучно шевелит губами, будто не знает, что сказать. Будто его загнали в угол.

— Питти-бой? — Уэйд не может сдержать усмешки и придвигается ближе, в ответ на что Питер резко отодвигается и соскакивает со стула.

— Я просто… нет! Ты неправильно понял! Просто… этот район! И вообще, понимаешь… прости! Прости! — он говорит очень быстро и даже громче, чем обычно. Питер выглядит таким смущенным, будто вот-вот либо расплачется, либо сбежит. Он, должно быть, тоже об этом думает, потому что медленно отходит к двери, все продолжая быстро-быстро извиняться.

Уэйд встает и одним резким движением притирает его к стене так, что тот ударяется спиной. Он немного нагибается, продолжая удерживать его за ворот худи и с напором целует. Питер пару раз неуверенно дергается, а затем весь обмякает в его руках, а через мгновение уже обнимает за шею и отвечает.

Губы оказываются мягче, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. Они немного шершавые, но очень податливые.

Питер сильнее давит пальцами на его шею и издает тихий стон. Уэйд с неохотой отстраняется. Они оба загнанно дышат и, не отрываясь, смотрят друг на друга. Уэйд снова тянется к нему, и в этот раз Питер подается навстречу. Уэйд отпускает ворот худи, одной рукой упирается в стену над головой Питера, а второй притягивает его к себе за талию. Чувствуется, как тот растерян, как цепляется пальцами то за его шею, то за затылок, а то и вовсе за плечи. В конце концов, он заключает лицо Уэйда в ладони и целует его с таким напором, что приходится сдаться.

Питер стоит на носочках, время от времени не удерживается и опускается ниже, задевая его щиколотки ногой. Он снова стонет, и от этого звука у Уэйда бегут мурашки по спине.

— Из тебя, оказывается, можно выбивать громкие звуки, Питти-бой.

Он задирает худи, обнаруживая, что футболки под ним нет, и гладит спину. Он снова прижимает Питера к себе, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице и упираться в стену только затылком. Когда Уэйд вклинивает колено между его ног, чем их раздвигает шире, Питер сначала рвано выдыхает, а потом так крепко вцепляется в его шею, будто хочет сломать позвонки, и трется пахом о его бедро. Уэйд практически рычит, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а дальше ведет губами по подбородку и горлу. Питер запрокидывает голову, из-за чего поза, в которой он изгибается, кажется нереальной. И целиком держится на поддержке Уэйда. На доверии.

Они снова отстраняются друг от друга. Питер ослабляет хватку и опускает подбородок, пытаясь отдышаться.

Уэйд отпускает его талию и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Он не может видеть на лице Питера румянец, но уверен, что тот багровый от смущения. Он снимает с него капюшон и заправляет непослушные пряди волос за уши. Питер ошалело улыбается, и Уэйд испытывает давящую изнутри нежность, впервые видя того без слоев одежды, будто оголившего не только кожу, но в каком-то смысле и чувства. В этих потемневших глазах столько страха и предвкушения одновременно, что по телу пробегает дрожь.

Ему хочется схватить Питера под задницу, поднять и прижать к этой стене.

Хочется затащить его на стол, снеся посуду.

Унести на кровать.

Да хоть уложить на этот чистый пол.

Но он продолжает смотреть, не решаясь пойти дальше, если не получит хоть какой-то сигнал.

И он его получает. Питер дергает плечом, часто моргает и упирается ладонями ему в грудь, отодвигая от себя. Уэйд с неохотой, но подчиняется. Питер продолжает моргать, затем накидывает капюшон, и становится ясно, что так он пытается спрятаться и закрыться.

— Питти-бой…

— Извини, Уэйд, я понимаю, что на улице дождь, но тебе лучше пойти домой.

— Питти.

— Мне тоже нужно идти.

— Питер.

— Можешь взять зонт, он в прихожей.

— Да не нужен мне твой зонт! Успокойся, посмотри на меня.

Питер испуганно вздрагивает и поднимает затравленный взгляд. Уэйд не знает, что происходит в его голове, но явно что-то нехорошее.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Питер шепотом, отрывается от стены и уходит в ванную. Это единственное место в квартире, где есть дверь, и где он может спрятаться. От него, от Уэйда.

Уэйд ударяет ладонью по стене и тихо ругает себя последними словами, что так все испортил. Ему казалось, что он верно истолковал слова и действия Питера. Но нет же. Испоганил. Облажался. Он идет в прихожую, стягивает с себя футболку, кладет ее на столик и натягивает влажную холодную толстовку прямо на голое тело. Кроссовки еще мокрые тоже, но ему плевать.

Хочется уйти и хлопнуть дверью, но он бесшумно закрывает ее за собой и чуть ли не бегом несется домой.

Уэйд залезает по пожарной лестнице на крышу и пинает с размаху лужу. Он позволил себе лишнего с этими грабителями, это очевидно. Он сломал человеку руку, когда тот оказал слабое сопротивление.

— Ты отвратителен, — шипит Уэйд сквозь зубы и пинает лужу снова, разбрызгивая воду. Он не должен переносить свои личные проблемы на других людей, даже если они — преступники. Нужно взять себя в руки и завершить патруль как подобает, без происшествий. Некоторое время он сидит на ограждении и разглядывает соседние крыши. Кругом антенны, вентиляции и мокрый бетон. Ночь довольно темная: дождь закончился, но тучи никуда не делись.

Уэйд поднимается и пытается справиться со снова накатывающим чувством вины. Он не знает точно, ему жаль травмированного им вора или то, что их отношения с Питером, похоже, загублены навсегда. Ему представилась возможность подружиться с кем-то необычным, с кем он чувствовал себя до странного уютно. Но он бы не был Пауком, если бы не испоганил все. Дружбы ему недостаточно, надо тащить парня в постель.

В нем снова закипает злость. Ведь Питер же ответил на поцелуй! Он цеплялся за Уэйда так, словно боялся, что его отпустят, что тот отодвинется. По его взгляду сразу стало понятно, что он хочет того же самого. Уэйд уверен, что флирт был не односторонним.

Либо он действительно налажал и все испортил. В любом случае испортил, даже если делал все как обычно. Но Питер необычный, с ним так нельзя. Даже скорее особенный.

«Ты — идиот», — говорит его внутренний голос и неприятно смахивает интонацией на Логана.

— Да пошел ты.

Отлично. Теперь он огрызается сам с собой.

До его слуха доносится подозрительный звук, он поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и бежит к противоположному краю крыши. Уэйд замирает на ее краю и вглядывается в небольшой проезд между домами. Внизу, раскинув руки, стоит Мертвец, загораживая собой девушку. Пока Уэйд стоит в оцепенении, тот получает пулевое ранение, но не двигается с места, продолжая служить хлипким и тощим живым щитом всхлипывающей девушке. Нападающих двое, и они не выглядят как простые преступники или насильники. Больше смахивают на наемников.

Уэйд поспешно спускается по стене, как вдруг Мертвец не слишком изящно, но максимально аккуратно закидывает девушку в мусорный бак, достает кинжалы и вступает в бой. Уэйд спрыгивает вниз, хотя еще высоковато, и расплачивается за это болью в коленях. Он хочет то ли помочь Паркеру, то ли помешать ему убить, но не успевает даже выстрелить паутиной, как тот расправляется с обоими врагами. Расправляется не совсем верное слово — он использует кинжалы, но лишь рукоятки, оглушая их ударами по голове, перед этим достаточно изящно увернувшись от выстрелов.

Похоже, Уэйда он когда-то так же оглушил.

Мертвец стоит над наемниками и задумчиво вертит в руке кинжал, явно решая в данный момент их судьбу.

— Паук! — девушка выглядывает из бака и тянет к нему руки. Мертвец оборачивается, а Уэйд уже помогает пострадавшей выбраться из помоев.

— Спасибо, — она улыбается сначала ему, потом Паркеру.

— Эм, да, — Мертвец убирает кинжал и нерешительно подходит чуть ближе, делая короткую передышку на бормотание. — Тебе нужно уехать из города, прямо сейчас. Если поедешь домой, то покинь его до пяти утра, поняла?

Девушка становится серьезной и энергично кивает. Они оба явно знают о чем-то, о чем не знает Уэйд.

— Иначе они найдут тебя, — слышно, что Мертвец пытается контролировать свой голос, но так нервничает, что все равно срывается на визгливый тон.

— Я поняла. Спасибо еще раз.

Незнакомка разворачивается и бежит в сторону оживленной улицы, на ходу пытаясь очистить одежду от мусора.

Мертвец вздыхает и возвращается к наемникам, переворачивая их и стараясь посадить спинами друг к другу. От Уэйда не скрывается, что он нервничает и держит его в поле зрения.

— Давай помогу, — он выстреливает паутиной и сцепляет наемников между собой. Мертвец отшатывается и выхватывает кинжал, будто ожидает нападения.

— Эй, не бойся.

— Я не боюсь. Спасибо за помощь, Паук.

— Не за что благодарить, ты без меня отлично справлялся.

Мертвец замирает, будто не верит своим ушам.

— Какими судьбами? — Уэйд старается говорить небрежно, будто не было между ними неприятных инцидентов.

— Не спится, — его высокий голос и быстрая манера речи даже кажутся приятными, когда он ведет себя спокойно.

— Лучшее лекарство от бессонницы, как известно — борьба с преступностью.

— Верно, — Мертвец издает нервный смешок. — Я патрулировал и заметил старых знакомых, эту цель предлагали мне, но я не взял.

Он понимает, что говорит о своей наемнической деятельности и замолкает. Совсем. Даже не бормочет.

— Значит, ты теперь патрулируешь?

— Беру с тебя пример, — энергично кивает Мертвец, радуясь, что Паук не заострил внимания на его словах. — Я никого не убил, клянусь! Я очень стараюсь. Правда.

Последнее он говорит очень грустным голосом, уверенный, что ему не поверят. Видно, насколько он напряжен. Они ведут светскую беседу, но он в любой момент готов выхватить кинжал и отразить нападение. Уэйд понимает, что это не его вина, что Мертвец всегда ожидает удара, но стыдится, ведь тоже имеет к этому отношение. Вспоминаются слова Логана о том, что все заслуживают шанс, а Паркер, покореженный жизнью, не меньше других. Ему действительно не стоит быть таким снобом и ставить крест на тех, кто сбился с пути.

Не секрет, какой Мертвец смертоносный, но сейчас он больше похож на показывающего зубы волчонка, зажатого в угол.

— Не хочешь вместе сегодня продолжить патруль? — мягко спрашивает Уэйд.

— Чего?

— Говорю, давай работать вместе, что скажешь?

Мертвец некоторое время стоит и не двигается, потом отворачивается в сторону и зажимает рот ладонью, будто старается сдержать крик. Он так же быстро поворачивается обратно и говорит, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Я буду очень стараться.

— Принято, Паркер.

Работать с Мертвецом оказывается не сложнее, чем он себе представлял, но все равно непросто. Он чересчур старается никого не убить или не ранить смертельно, что зачастую пропускает удары и позволяет наоборот ранить себя, из-за чего Уэйд очень нервничает, даже зная, что тот сейчас встанет и будет драться дальше. Бормотание Паркер, как оказалось, контролировать почти что умеет, но раньше будто прощупывал границы дозволенного. Непонятно только, чьи — его или Логана.

Мертвец опирается на стену и зажимает довольно глубокую рану на животе. Он тяжело дышит, а кровь течет сквозь пальцы.

— Эй, Паркер?

— Все в порядке, — сдавленно отвечает он, но с шипением отрывается от стены и отходит подальше, не позволяя себя осмотреть.

— Отлично, снова тащить костюм в химчистку, — бормочет он и выпрямляет спину.

— Ты пользуешься услугами химчистки?

— Ага, — Мертвец поворачивается к Уэйду, забывая о ранениях, — у меня несколько костюмов, но я бы ничего не успевал делать, если бы тратил время на стирку и штопку.

Он задумывается, а возможно, снова прислушивается к бесконечному потоку мыслей в своей голове. Сложно сказать.

— Еще зимняя одежда, ее тяжело стирать, ее тоже в химчистку.

— Зимнюю одежду?

— Ага. Мой костюм без терморегуляции как у тебя, поэтому зимой я как минимум надеваю парку и другие ботинки, теплые.

— Это что, налокотники? — приглядывается к костюму Уэйд.

— И наколенники тоже имеются! Не очень-то приятно ударятся, я не такой крупный, меня и швыряют иногда. Мои коленные чашечки и локти благодарны за это приобретение.

Уэйд замечает на одном из налокотников две наклейки из знакомой сети супермаркетов. Ему тоже время от времени суют их за покупки, но пару лет назад он так и не смог заполучить новогоднюю мягкую игрушку, поэтому больше с этим не связывается. Ты крутой супергерой, гроза преступности, но недостаточно хорош, чтобы скопить достаточно наклеек на белого медведя в шапочке с помпоном. Это такое разочарование.

А вообще, интересная деталь костюма, конечно. Наклеечки.

Похоже, рана полностью затягивается, потому что Мертвец осматривает дыру в костюме и довольно ловко что-то достает, чтобы временно ее залатать. Если в его костюме и нет терморегуляции, он все равно не так прост.

Они сидят на пожарной лестнице, где встречаются третью ночь подряд, и Уэйд не прочь перекусить, но не хочет даже до носа закатывать маску при Мертвеце. Опыт есть опыт. Никому нельзя раскрывать тайну личности. Теперь у него есть Питер, им нельзя рисковать. Точнее, был. Но врагам будет все равно, лишь бы найти точки, на которые можно давить и причинять дикую боль.

Кроме того, маска сделана так, чтобы голос немного менялся, без нее Мертвец услышит настоящий. Конечно шанс, что они пойдут в одно караоке в этом городе крайне мал, но зачем испытывать судьбу.

— Ты выглядишь таким задумчивым. Может, устал? — тон голоса у Мертвеца мягкий и заботливый.

Уэйд мотает головой и повторяет то, что сказал сегодня уже дважды:

— Правда, отличная работа. Никого не ранил, не дал ранить себя, все наркоторговцы захвачены.

— Хватит, — Мертвец отворачивается. — Я смущен и уже больше не могу это слышать.

— Почему ты выбрал такие цвета для своего костюма? — спрашивает Уэйд, но отворачивается, чтобы больше не смотреть на наклейки.

— Не нравится?

— Скорее просто интересно.

Ему не то, чтобы прямо интересно. Но хочется немного поддержать беседу, приободрить Мертвеца. Тот хорошо поработал. Можно сказать, Уэйд гордится им.

Единственный момент, который его все еще напрягает — как Мертвец отреагирует, если его, Паука, ранят. В прошлый все закончилось плохо, поэтому он старается не подставляться.

Паркер затихает и задумывается. Уэйд замечает, что он действительно бормочет не так часто, только когда пытается себя успокоить, похоже, он что-то повторяет себе.

— Красный на костюме потому, что я скопировал тебя, — его голос звучит немного смущенно, — и это был хороший выбор — не видно крови. А синий, потому что мне не хотелось копировать его целиком, поэтому черный я заменил, даже не особо задумываясь над выбором.

— Получилось неплохо, — старается поддержать его Уэйд, уж очень тот нервничает, судя по голосу.

— Тебе удобно ходить в маске? — спрашивает внезапно Мертвец. — Ты не подумай, просто я долго привыкал.

— Первое время тоже некомфортно было, но это обязательный атрибут. Я ее никогда не снимаю, когда я — Паук.

— Я тоже никогда не снимаю. Не то, чтобы я прямо опасался, что меня вычислят, но есть определенные причины. Сейчас даже нравится, это дает определенную свободу. Мне тяжело концентрироваться в повседневной жизни, поэтому только так я могу себя немного отпускать.

«Немного». Теперь это так называется.

— Но в итоге получается, что я как две личности, которые пытаются друг друга уравновесить, но обе нестабильны. Сейчас у меня есть некоторая возможность быть менее скованным в том, другом состоянии, где я Паркер. Поэтому в маске я наоборот спокойнее. Думаю, это заметно, в сравнении с началом нашего общения.

Он опять зависает и думает о своем. Молчание затягивается.

Уэйду не комфортно от того, что Мертвец поднял какие-то личные темы, еще и выдал такие важные внутренние переживания. Не то, чтобы это плохо, но немного рано.

— Пожалуй, пора по домам? — он решает все же сгладить неловкость и спускается вниз по лестнице.

— Увидимся завтра? — Паркер свешивается с ограждения почти полностью. Слишком безрассудно даже для бессмертного.

— Само собой. Давай здесь же.

— Хорошо. В то же время.

Уэйд каждую ночь ходит в супермаркет, сидит в закусочной, на качелях, ходит по улице вверх-вниз. Возможно, он пугающе выглядит для какого-нибудь внимательного случайного соседа, который любит по ночам смотреть в окно. Дурацкая мысль, конечно. При всем при этом он не решается подойти к дому Питера, позвонить в дверь или написать ему.

Он раздражен, что раньше они сталкивались чуть ли не везде, а теперь третий день ничего. Это нормально, у них не идеально совпадает график, но Уэйду все равно очень хочется встретить Питера вот так, в одном из «их» мест, словно невзначай.

Квартира снова кажется ему неприветливой и неуютной. В ней хорошо спалось, когда он думал о Питере с толикой какого-то нетерпения, будто школьник, впервые встретивший симпатичную девочку. Стыдно так себя вести в его возрасте, наверное. Притеснение по возрасту и прочее. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он действительно преследовал Питера и навязывался ему. Но он отбрасывает эту мысль. Она не подходит даже для его любимой игры «загноби себя».

Так хочется увидеть Питера, и он никогда не считал себя скромным парнем, он отличается редкостной настойчивостью. Но что-то останавливает и не позволяет снова навязать свою компанию.

На пятый день радиомолчания он прогуливается, и сам не замечает, как уходит дальше от их района и оказывается в каком-то парке. Он и не знал, что недалеко от его дома есть такое место. Они с Питером могли бы сюда ходить.

— Кто это тут у нас?

Но не ночью, судя по всему.

Уэйд оборачивается и с недовольством замечает троих парней — двое стоят довольно близко, а один обходит по широкой дуге, но его паучье предвидение уже тоже заметило.

— Шли бы вы по своим делам.

— Это ты нам?

— А вы видите других кретинов, что пытаются напасть на человека ночью в парке?

Он лезет на рожон, что не очень круто, учитывая, что сейчас он Уэйд Уилсон, а не Паук, и преступники уже видели его лицо. Шансы, что они его запомнят мизерные, но рисковать не стоит. «Тайна личности» — второе правило жизни, после «Никаких убийств».

Он бегло осматривает близлежащие фонарные столбы, нет ли где камер. Похоже, их задрипанный район не предполагает такой роскоши. Что только на руку. Он уже готовится дать отпор тому парню, что заходит со спины, как звучит знакомый высокий голос:

— Ой, ребята! Что тут у нас?

Мертвец собственной персоной стоит немного поодаль, и предвидение опять промолчало о его появлении. Не предвидение, а сплошная халтура.

Грабители настораживаются, явно прикидывая, что за тип в маске перед ними. Эра супергероев: стоит быть аккуратными, когда к тебе подходит кто-то в костюме. В довольно обтягивающем, кстати, костюме. Уэйд одергивает себя, что сейчас вот точно не время.

Кстати, это отличная возможность посмотреть, как Паркер патрулирует без него, правда ли, что он не убивает, или же просто выделывается перед Пауком.

— Предлагаю вам разойтись, и тогда никто не пострадает. Но если еще раз увижу в этом парке — надеру задницы, — Уэйд впервые отчетливо слышит в голосе Мертвеца эту «безуминку», не приглушенную благосклонностью к собеседнику. От его угрожающего высокого тона шерсть встает дыбом на загривке и без паучьего предвидения. Похоже, тот не врал, когда уверял, что при Пауке он старается в миллион раз лучше и контролирует себя. Сейчас он покачивается из стороны в сторону, быстро сжимает и разжимает пальцы, словно у него в руках невидимые эспандеры. Черт побери, да он пугающий, либо не в настроении.

Похоже, грабители не распознают в Мертвеце супергероя, двое из них достают ножи, а один замирает на приличном расстоянии. Уэйд следит за его перемещениями, стараясь не отвлекаться от происходящего, хотя все еще не может поверить, что эти тупицы решили рискнуть. С другой стороны, на Мертвеце нет никакого оружия, даже пояса.

Паркер тяжело вздыхает, идет в сторону грабителей, легко разоружает их и дает несколько пинков сверху. Он все делает с какой-то ленивой небрежностью, но все равно остается невредимым. Такая шпана для наемника вроде него на один зубок.

Паучье предвидение сигналит, и Уэйд резко оборачивается. У третьего грабителя оказывается пистолет, и он направляет его то на Уэйда, то на Мертвеца. Все замирают.

— Парень, не глупи, — пытается уговорить его Уэйд, примирительно поднимая руки. — Зачем тебе сейчас это? Убери ствол и уходи.

Грабителя заметно трясет, и это очень плохо. Он напуган действиями Мертвеца и сейчас не похож на человека, готового принимать здравые решения.

Уэйду очень не хочется подставляться перед Мертвецом, уворачиваясь от пули, но и получить ранение он не может — в обычную больницу ему путь закрыт. Ситуация кажется безвыходной, поскольку после того, как он своими словами привлек внимание, дуло пистолета направлено только на него.

— Серьезно, — голос Мертвеца срывается и становится не таким высоким, — пожалуйста, опусти пистолет. Он подходит ближе, и грабитель трясется еще сильнее.

Все происходит достаточно быстро, но Уэйд успевает уловить каждую деталь. Это даже в какой-то степени ожидаемо, но все равно шокирует. Мертвец ловит за него пулю, принимая ее грудной клеткой, а следом кидает кинжал и выбивает пистолет. Судя по всему, он еще ранит грабителю руку, поскольку тот падает и с криком прижимает ладонь груди. Мертвец заваливается набок и тут же пытается встать, но не преуспевает. Уэйд не успевает вжиться в роль жертвы неудавшегося грабежа, подбегает к своему «защитнику» без колебаний, бережно берет его за плечи и помогает перевернуться. Мертвец оглядывается на нападавшего, видит, что пистолет достаточно далеко, а тот вставать не собирается, и немного расслабляется, откинув голову назад.

— Вы как, сэр? — Мертвец снова поднимает голову и встречается с Уэйдом взглядом. Он тут же подскакивает и пятится, не обращая внимания на ранение, кровь из которого уже залила всю его грудную клетку.

— Черт! — он быстро бормочет, трясет головой и сбегает, причем довольно быстро.

Уэйд остается один в компании двух побитых грабителей и одного раненого. А еще он крайне озадачен.

Уэйд идет обратно к своему дому, радуясь, что точно знает, как натравить полицию на преступников, при этом не пойти как свидетель. Он уже заворачивает за угол, чтобы зайти в подъезд, как резко сдает назад и видит Питера. Похоже, тот наблюдал за ним из-за стеклянных дверей супермаркета, потому что сейчас стоит на выходе и испугано озирается по сторонам, не ожидавший, что его заметят. Уэйд быстро направляется к нему, а Питер стоит на месте и не думает убегать, хотя от него это будто ожидается. Он взрослее, чем кажется, просто смотрит себе под ноги, но терпеливо ждет.

Сначала Уэйд преисполнен яростной решимости, но чем ближе подходит, тем тревожнее ему становится. Что сказать? Стоит ли вообще пытаться что-то доказать или убедить в чем-то, ведь Питер имел полное право его прогнать, и Уэйду точно не стоит на него злиться за это. Они, вроде как, и не поссорились, как ссорятся друзья. Но дружбу вряд ли можно будет вернуть после произошедшего.

— Хэй, Питти-бой, — он старается говорить будничным тоном, но, похоже, не преуспевает.

— Привет, — шепчет Питер, и Уэйд не уверен, расслышал бы он его без своего обостренного слуха.

Они молчат. Питер держит руки в карманах и немного поеживается, будто ему холодно.

— Ты в порядке? — зачем-то спрашивает он.

Уэйд не знает, как это толковать. Это просто дежурный вопрос, на который следует отвечать: «конечно», чтобы не грузить собеседника проблемами? Или это беспокойство за что-то? Либо Питер имеет в виду произошедшее и хочет узнать, что он об этом думает?

— Нихрена я не в порядке.

Ответ вырывается прежде, чем он успевает выбрать один из трех вариантов и, похоже, все же склоняется к последнему. Он уже со стыдом ожидает, что Питер вздрогнет, что его лицо снова исказит нервный тик, но тот лишь поднимает подбородок и смотрит на Уэйда очень грустным взглядом. В кои-то веки его волосы аккуратно убраны под капюшон и не падают на лоб.

— Почему у тебя нет покупок? — спрашивает Уэйд и тут же ругает себя за чересчур холодный тон.

— Что?

— Ты вышел из супермаркета. Где твои покупки?

Питер пару раз моргает и втягивает голову в плечи.

— Ничего не понравилось. А можно без допросов?

— Нельзя, — отвечает Уэйд чуть мягче, но все еще недостаточно. — А врать нехорошо.

Они так и стоят друг напротив друга, но смотрят уже скорее враждебно, даже с вызовом.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Уэйд ловит Питера за предплечье и возвращает обратно. Он вторгается в чужое пространство и ведет себя недопустимо, но ему уже плевать.

— Зачем ты врешь? Ты ведь наблюдал за мной, ждал? Верно, Питти-бой?

Злость уходит с лица Питера, и взгляд снова становится грустным.

— Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты в порядке.

— Я же сказал, что я не в порядке.

— Я имел в виду физическую форму, — Питер отводит взгляд и разглядывает пустую парковку, будто интереснее ничего в жизни не видел.

Уэйд трет пальцами переносицу, снова чувствуя себя растерянным. Вот что ему делать?

— Давай выпьем отвратного кофе и поговорим? — выдает он, решив, что уже нечего терять.

Питер выглядит шокированным, приоткрывает рот и шевелит губами, будто хочет что-то ответить, но потерял дар речи. Словно он не верит, что Уэйд спросил об этом. Он трясет головой и отводит взгляд, хотя его глаза широко открыты.

— Мне надо идти, — шепчет он, и его голос срывается, как бывает в момент сильных переживаний. Губы дергаются, и он пытается обойти Уэйда, но тот снова не дает ему это сделать. Питер не вырывается, но опускает голову, пряча лицо.

— Прости, — говорит он тихо.

Уэйду становится стыдно за свое поведение. Он кладет руку на плечо Питера, немного наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Он отмечает про себя, что его касание не вызывает дрожь или подергивание губ, что уже хорошо. Даже приятно.

— За что ты извиняешься, Питти-бой?

— Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше. Я не подхожу тебе, и я сейчас не об этом, — он показывает на себя, явно имея в виду внешность. — Я не особо хороший, вовсе не такой, каким мог показаться.

— Питти-бой, что ты несешь, что за бред. Позволь мне самому решать.

— Дай мне договорить, пожалуйста, — его шепот становится быстрым и сбивчивым. — Я увлекся, не смог удержаться. Я уеду, можешь не волноваться, не буду попадаться тебе на глаза.

Уэйд цокает языком и убирает руку с его плеча.

— Ты называешь это «увлекся», да?

Питера вздрагивает, будто от удара.

Уэйд всегда был уверен, что это ему придется говорить что-нибудь такое, если когда-нибудь у него будут отношения, неважно, дружеские или романтические. Что ему придется закончить их ради безопасности дорогого ему человека. Так что проще просто ни с кем не сближаться. Угораздило же его запасть на странного подростка. Просто верх глупости и безрассудства. И непроходящее желание, чтобы это не заканчивалось, чтобы Питер был рядом.

— Мне нужно идти, Уэйд, правда. Есть некоторые дела.

— Не уходи.

— Я хочу остаться и поговорить, но я не притворяюсь, мне нужно идти, — Питер смотрит почти жалобно, будто сейчас расплачется.

— Ты не собираешься собрать вещи и свалить?

На что он имеет полное право, но Уэйд давит.

— Нет, я клянусь тебе, я не уеду сейчас. Я хочу поговорить, очень-очень. Но мне нужно идти.

— Только попробуй свалить, Питти-бой, — говорит Уэйд с улыбкой, — я весь город переверну, чтобы просто с тобой поговорить.

Питер неуверенно улыбается в ответ, потом одергивает себя и поводит плечами. Он закусывает губу и говорит торопливо:

— Давай встретимся завтра, если хочешь.

— Хочу.

— В закусочной?

— Нет, на качелях.

— Хорошо.

— И пораньше.

— Конечно, как скажешь.

Питер отворачивается, втягивает голову в плечи и быстро идет к своему дому. Уэйд борется с желанием проследить за ним, чтобы стать свидетелем тому, как тот уедет, не попрощавшись.

Его отпускает, и он приходит к выводу, что, если Питер хочет уехать, он не будет ему мешать. Это его выбор, и странный сосед, встретившийся в супермаркете, не имеет право ему что-то навязывать, и так уже навязал себя.

Понятное дело, что нельзя упоминать тот случай в парке, когда Мертвец «спас» Уэйда, но ему очень любопытно, почему тот так отреагировал, когда увидел его.

Он сидит на пожарной лестнице и смотрит на импровизированную пепельницу с бычками.

Одну от другой. Когда-нибудь.

Мертвец немного опаздывает, и Уэйд постукивает ногой по ржавому металлу, продолжая гипнотизировать пепельницу и думая о своем. На самом деле, вовсе не о своем. О Питере. Не своем Питере. Ему становится совсем тоскливо, поэтому он радуется, когда слышит быстрые легкие шаги: кто-то бежит по ступеням.

— Паук! — радостно восклицает Мертвец и заводит руки за спину, начиная крутиться на месте.

Уэйд решает не заострять внимание на его опоздании.

— Что вчера делал без меня?

Вот так, сразу в лоб. Молодец, Уэйд, просто отлично. Однако, Мертвец ни капли не смущается и отвечает своим обыденно высоким голосом:

— Патрулировал, все прошло гладко. Пара несерьезных ранений, в том числе моих. Я даже потом сводку посмотрел, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Надеюсь, у них есть прививки от столбняка.

Он становится комично задумчивым.

— Какой район патрулировал?

Отчетливо видно, что Мертвец настораживается. Что такого в том, чтобы рассказать про парк? Или про тот район, где живет Уэйд? Тревога никак не унимается, он не знает, случайность ли то, что Мертвец оказался именно там. Он знает, раскрыл тайну личности? Или все совпадение? Или он все же следит за ним?

— Куинс. Там неподалеку живут мои друзья.

Это же он про тот публичный дом. У него до сих пор в голове не укладывается, что Мертвец водит дружбу с проститутками. С другой стороны, он — наемник, подходящая для него должна быть компания. Уэйд не знает, продолжает ли он заниматься привычной деятельностью, то есть, убивать вне патрулей.

— У меня было с собой мало оружия, только кинжал из сапога, но я все равно предотвратил пару преступлений. Там есть довольно неприятный парк, где нет освещения, и я специально сделал крюк, чтобы пройти там.

Уэйд кивает. Это похоже на правду. Да и вообще Мертвец с самого их знакомства ведет себя достаточно бесхитростно, хоть и отнюдь не нормально. Можно выдохнуть. Выдохнуть.

Он видит, как маска Мертвеца движется: он безмолвно бормочет. Снова успокаивается?

Внезапно ему становится жалко Мертвеца. Он выглядит совсем юным, уже через многое прошел, но все равно старается. И, похоже, действительно из-за Паука, настолько преданный фанат и пытается соответствовать.

— Паркер, посиди со мной, — он пододвигается и хлопает ладонью по ступеньке рядом с собой. Мертвец послушно присаживается, уперев руки в колени, но все равно держится на расстоянии.

После общения с Питером сложно говорить, что подростки — не его профиль, но Уэйд правда плохо разбирается в том, что следует сказать. Он принимает решение говорить с ним как со взрослым, только без грубых шуток и немного мягче. Так он разговаривает с Мантис, потому что ее слишком легко обидеть, а этого хочется в последнюю очередь.

— Паркер, мы с тобой не особо разговаривали верно?

— Мы довольно много говорим. Всегда обсуждаем план и патрули.

— Я имею в виду вне вот этих костюмов и масок.

Привычно неспокойный и говорливый Мертвец сейчас выглядит до странного молчаливым и напряженным. Он сжимает пальцами колени и в целом выглядит так, будто у него палка вместо позвоночника.

— Могу спросить?

Мертвец энергично кивает и тихо бормочет, не давая Уэйду разобрать слова.

— Тебе больно, когда тебя ранят?

Похоже, Не этого Мертвец ожидал, потому что резко поворачивается в сторону Уэйда и некоторое время просто смотрит в линзы его маски. Он откашливается, отворачивается и склоняет голову набок.

— Конечно. Но болевой порог уже такой высокий, что иногда я этого вовсе не замечаю. Регенерировать больно, но тоже по-разному. Даже когда кости на место встают — это терпимо, — Мертвец делает небольшую паузу и, похоже, он в настроении поговорить. — Стараюсь не допускать, чтобы меня убивали. Например, выстрелы в голову или перелом хребта. Это тормозит мою деятельность, пока вся система не восстановится.

— То есть, ты умираешь на какой-то промежуток времени?

— Можно и так сказать, — кивает и рассматривает свои руки в перчатках.

— Помнишь, ты как-то отрезал себе руку?

— Оу, да, — Мертвец делает глубокий вдох, но не срывается на быструю непонятную речь, а говорит вполне отчетливо, хоть и немного экспрессивно. — Очень неприятно было, это дикая боль, я так никогда сам не делал, это впервые. Слишком испугался. Отращивать конечности не больно, но долго. Хорошо, что у меня не может быть сепсиса и отмирания тканей.

Уэйд тоже кивает. Эта информация совсем не новая, но хорошо услышать ее от того, кто и должен ей поделиться. Это честно.

— А можно я спрошу? — похоже, Мертвец возвращает себе уверенность, потому что его голос опять становится выше, а речь быстрее.

— Попробуй, — ухмыляется Уэйд.

— Я, конечно, слышал все эти истории про то, что тебя укусил радиоактивный паук, после чего ты смог лазить по стенам, стал суперсильным, ловким и так далее. Есть какая-нибудь интересная история? Конечно то, чем ты можешь поделиться. И хочешь.

Уэйд немного устает от того, как Мертвец тараторит, но уверен, что к этому можно привыкнуть. Он задумывается. На его пути были разные злодеи, разные союзники, сложные миссии, большие победы и досадные поражения. Но ему кажется, что Мертвец знает хронику.

— Я впервые встретился с Капитаном Америка много лет назад, и тогда я забрал его щит. Просто выстрелил паутиной и смылся. Не было никакой битвы, ничего. Я был тогда отчаянным и пакостливым.

Мертвец издает смешок, судя по всему, он доволен.

— Как он его вернул?

— Никак. Я сам отдал через пару дней. Мне пообещали дать пиздюлей, но не дали. Зато приняли в Мстители.

— Не выражайся, тебе не к лицу.

Уэйд с удивлением поворачивается к собеседнику и не может сдержать смех.

— Тоже мне, Капитан Америка: «Следи за языком, молодой человек!».

Он старается спародировать Стива, и уверен, что выходит неплохо. В то же время он задумывается о том, что Мертвец действительно ничего страшнее слова «черт» не использует. Они некоторое время молчат, и когда Уэйд уже хочет подняться и начать патрулировать, Мертвец выдает:

— Могу я тебя спросить о чем-то личном? Даже скорее попросить твоего совета. Наверняка ты тоже с таким сталкивался.

— Валяй.

— Не опасно ли вступать с кем-то в отношения, если значительную часть своей жизни ты носишь маску и занимаешься тем, о чем знать не следует? То есть, не потому, что ты делаешь что-то плохое, а потому, что это может быть опасно. И человек будет волноваться. Я же прав? Близкие супергероев всегда в опасности? Не то, чтобы я себя к вам причисляю, ты не подумай. Но проблемы одни и те же, мне кажется.

Вот чего Уэйд точно не ожидает. Он чувствует себя отцом, которого спросили: «Откуда берутся дети?», настолько вопрос выбивает его из колеи. Ситуация даже немного нелепая. С одной стороны, вполне себе нормально просить совета у старшего и опытного товарища. С другой, у Уэйда есть четкое правило на сей счет, а ему не хочется навязывать его этому парню. Прокрадывается пакостливая мысль, что он сейчас может подтолкнуть Паркера к отношениям. Кто способен справиться с ним? Он же неуправляемый. Сам недавно говорил, что эта неделя патрулей с Пауком верх контроля за последние годы. Наверняка он встретил симпатичную девушку, и теперь мучается от желания быть с ней и желания не навредить. Отличный возраст для всего этого.

Тут же Уэйд думает о том, что с его стороны будет лицемерно говорить, что отношений допускать нельзя, когда он сам пытался нарушить правило по отношению к Питеру.

Похоже, он слишком долго думает над ответом, потому что Мертвец елозит, будто уже жалеет, что спросил.

— Ты должен быть готов к ответственности, — твердо говорит Уэйд. — Это всегда сложный моральный выбор, и здесь сложно сказать, что правильно, а что нет. У некоторых из нас есть друзья, возлюбленные и семьи, не имеющие отношения к Мстителям, и это всегда риск, всегда страх, всегда вероятность потерять их, если захотят добраться до тебя, сломить. И иногда ты их действительно теряешь.

Мертвец опускает голову и сутулится.

— Но жизнь без близких людей бессмысленна. Ты превращаешься в машину со способностями, которой уже нечего терять и некого защищать. Обесценивание своей жизни, чужой, бесконечная скорбь по потерям. Это дорога в никуда, и я даже не знаю, что хуже или лучше. Каждый сам должен для себя решить.

Пока он говорит, Мертвец поворачивается к нему чуть ли не всем телом и слушает очень внимательно, даже дышать перестает.

Уэйд не знает, это он сейчас прочитал лекцию ему или себе. Жизнь никак не хочет становиться проще и понятней.

— Спасибо, — говорит Мертвец очень тихо, но Уэйд так погружен в свои мысли, что еле слышит его.

— Не за что, Паркер.

Уэйд приходит вовремя, но уже видит на качелях Питера. То, что тот не опоздал, кажется немного тревожным. Он снова закручивает цепочки, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Его плечи опущены, а внимательный взгляд прикован к кроссовкам. Уэйд раньше не обращал на это внимания, но обувь Питера тоже всегда чистая — с аккуратно завязанными постиранными шнурками, белая подошва начищена, пятки выглядят нормально, сразу видно, что хозяин расшнуровывает кроссовки перед тем, как снять. Уэйду даже немного стыдно становится: он наверняка кажется Питеру неопрятным. Странно, что он вообще с ним связался.

— Хэй, Питти-бой.

Питер поднимает голову, бросает на Уэйда быстрый взгляд, затем возвращается к созерцанию своей обувь, отчего волосы скрывают часть лица, настолько сильно он наклоняется.

— Привет, — шепчет он в ответ.

Уэйд снова седлает качели. Он не знает, что сказать. Не прокручивал их разговор в голове, не готовился, будто был уверен, что все решится само собой, стоит им обоим просто сюда прийти. Что-то не решается. Некстати его мысли начинают метаться, он думает о том, что давно не был на базе, его никто и не вызывает, что совет, который он дал Мертвецу — лажа, что его ботинки стоило бы начистить.

— Прости, что я повел себя так.

Уэйд поворачивает голову и замечает, что Питер все это время за ним наблюдает.

— Это было неправильно. Просто я испугался. Есть некоторые вещи, в которые я не готов никого посвящать, — он сглатывает и часто моргает, но взгляд не отводит, — а ты стал мне очень близким. Я не знаю, что делать. Мне не хочется обманывать тебя, но и поделиться всем я не могу. Мне показалось, что лучше будет прекратить все это, уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Уэйд слушает настолько внимательно, что его слух способен сейчас уловить чужое сердцебиение. Оно ровное. На язвке крутится слово «безукоризненное». С таким нужно идти в снайперы.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — продолжает Питер, и его спокойствие передается Уэйду. — Но я не хочу недосказанности, так появляется ощущение, что я тебя обманываю. Не хочу доставить тебе неприятности, а я их как магнит притягиваю. Серьезно. Я сплошная неприятность. В словаре напротив мое фото, чтобы пугать детей.

Уэйд поднимается с качели и тянет Питера за рукав, заставляя тоже подняться. Он держит его за плечи, хотя тот и не планирует сбегать. Питер часто моргает, но испуганным не выглядит, скорее грустным.

— У всех свои тайны, Питти-бой. Я же и не прошу тебя открыть мне душу спустя несколько недель знакомства. У меня тоже есть секреты, я все понимаю. Но зачем все бросать, не попробовав, а?

Питер перестает моргать и приоткрывает рот, намереваясь что-то ответить, и Уэйд спешит этим воспользоваться. Он притягивает Питера к себе за ворот толстовки и целует. Хочется вложить в этот поцелуй столько всего, что нельзя сказать или непонятно, как выразить. Питер моментально тянется к нему и прижимается всем телом, хватаясь руками за шею.

Поцелуй сразу глубокий, даже отчаянный. Нежности не осталось места спустя буквально несколько секунд. Питер прикусывает его нижнюю губу и пытается прижаться еще ближе. Уэйд всегда контролирует себя, чтобы не обнимать обычных людей слишком сильно, рискуя им что-нибудь сломать, но сейчас ему приходится себе об этом напомнить, так крепко он сжимает пальцы у Питера на талии.

Неизвестно, сколько это длится, но когда они немного отстраняются, ему кажется, что сейчас наступит смерть от недостатка кислорода. Питер тоже очень быстро дышит, но продолжает обнимать его за шею. Он прижимается близко, смотрит так нежно и доверчиво, что его не хочется отпускать когда-либо. Уэйд перемещает одну руку с его талии на лицо и нежно гладит щеку, обводит скулу и губы. Питер прикрывает глаза и наслаждается лаской. Обожженная кожа вся покрыта шрамами, но Уэйду настолько плевать: он слишком давно хотел это сделать. Он наклоняется и целует те места, которых только что касался пальцами. Медленно и нежно. Питер замирает и чуть сильнее стискивает пальцы на его шее.

Они довольно долго целуются, в какой-то момент Уэйд садится на качели, упираясь в землю ногами, и затаскивает Питера к себе на колени. Если тот и растерян, то виду не подает, уверенно садится, широко раздвинув ноги и цепляясь за его плечи, чтобы не упасть.

— У тебя охренительная растяжка.

— Не ругайся, — морщит Питер нос.

Забавно. Сегодня уже два человека попросили его об этом, возможно, правда стоит немного следить за языком.

Он гладит Питера по спине, а другой рукой удерживает за ягодицы, прижимая ближе к себе, а тот быстро целует его в уголок рта. Уэйд носом подталкивает его подбородок, заставляя задрать голову, и осторожно покусывает шею одними губами. Кажется, Питер немного стесняется, но не отстраняется. Он опускает подбородок и смотрит Уэйду в глаза.

— Мне нужно уходить через десять минут. Прости, — Питер правда выглядит виноватым и недовольным такой необходимостью.

— Это же целых десять минут, малыш.

— Не называй меня так!

— Хороший маленький Питти-бой из супермаркета, — шепчет Уэйд и трется носом о его щеку.

— Жуткий сталкер, что прикидывается моим соседом, — смеется Питер, и Уэйд в который раз отмечает, что прекраснее этого звука он ничего не слышал.


	3. Chapter 3

Уэйд заходит в квартиру и сразу ощущает чье-то присутствие. Его взгляд падает на полку для обуви, на которой аккуратно сложены костюм и маска, а сверху записка, на которой знакомым кривым почерком выведено: «Пожалуйста, надень. Я уважаю твою тайну личности. А еще я вломился в твой дом. Мертвец».

— Блять, серьезно? — раздраженно шипит УЭйд, но послушно натягивает сначала маску, а следом и костюм.

По идее следует двигаться аккуратно и с опаской, но он быстрым шагом врывается в комнату и обнаруживает там Мертвеца, который сидит на краешке дивана и начинает ему энергично махать.

— У тебя очень мило.

— Какого хера?!

— Прости. Я проследил за тобой тогда, в дождь, когда ты решил не переодеваться, и запомнил окно. Подумал, что так ничего страшного не будет, я же не увижу твоего лица. Я больше не следил, честно, вообще в эту часть квартала не ходил.

Стоило один раз позволить себе слабину, как это тут же вылилось в наемника на его диване, который заявился без приглашения.

— А если бы я все же снял маску?

— То я бы отвернулся и убежал.

Несмотря на то, что ситуация крайне неприятная, такой ответ даже умиляет Уэйда.

— Паркер, ты же понимаешь, что так делать нельзя?

— Ну, это приходило мне в голову. Но я немного растерян, и чтобы не натворить глупостей решил прийти сюда. У меня нет твоего номера или другого способа связаться.

Уэйд устало вздыхает. Он что, теперь нянька для безумного убийцы?

— Тебе не стоило сюда приходить.

— Я знаю, правда, — Мертвец грустно опускает голову и начинает сжимать пальцами наколенники, тихо бормоча.

— Что случилось? — сжаливается Уэйд. Он садится рядом, стараясь показать свое расположение.

— Мне очень хотелось убить. Так сильно, что я просто сбежал. Я уже держал кинжалы, я уже представил, как выпотрошу этих людей. Но ушел.

Уэйд решает ничего не спрашивать, рассчитывая, что Мертвец сам все расскажет, и тот его не разочаровывает, сразу начиная тараторить:

— Я пытался защитить одного парня от знакомых мне наемников, но они «убили» меня раньше. Я говорил, что нужно некоторое время, чтобы вернуться. Я очнулся в тот момент, когда они уже сделали свое дело, но еще не ушли. Они убили не только цель, но и его парня, хотя заказ на одного. Паук, я сбежал, понимаешь. Я должен был обезвредить их, драться лучше, чтобы не умереть, как я мог уйти! — он почти срывается на крик, крепко вцепляется пальцами в наколенники и начинает бормотать, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Это выглядит жутко, но Уэйд, не раздумывая, обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к себе. Он слышит сбивчивое бормотание, но не может разобрать ни слова. Паркер немного расслабляется, но не обнимает его в ответ. Он отстраняется и садится прямо, наконец-то разжимая пальцы.

— Прости, что заявился к тебе без приглашения.

— Ничего, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Спасибо, что позаботился о моем желании не раскрывать свою тайну личности.

— Костюм нашел с трудом. У тебя ужасно не прибрано и грязно.

Отлично, этот парень вломился в его дом, еще и критикует за бардак.

— Не хватило времени на уборку.

— Судя по всему, ни разу.

А вот это обидно. Он убирается иногда.

— Кто тогда будет спасать мир? — капризно тянет Уэйд. Мертвец издает тихий смешок и расслабляется окончательно, словно сбрасывает груз с плеч.

— Я рад, что ты сдержался, — продолжает Уэйд. Это прогресс. — Не требуй от себя сразу слишком многого.

— Но я их отпустил.

— Мы их найдем.

— Хорошо.

Уэйд не то, чтобы хочет избавиться от Мертвеца, но чувствует себя неуютно в присутствии незваного гостя.

— У тебя кровь. На синем неплохо видно.

— Это моя, — отмахивается Мертвец, — не обращай внимания.

Сложно не обращать внимания, когда маска человека перед тобой окровавлена, только линзы протерты, но немного небрежно, будто кулаками.

— Почему ты не сделал костюм целиком красным? — Уэйд машинально скребет пальцем наклейки на налокотнике. Они обтрепались и тоже испачканы кровью.

— Я же говорил, нужен второй цвет, и не хотелось полностью копировать твой, — отвечает Мертвец, не пытаясь пресечь повышенное внимание к своему костюму.

— Но почему-то же ты его выбрал.

Судя по тому, как Мертвец начинает ерзать, вопрос не в бровь, а в глаз.

— Он нравится Анне. Ее любимый цвет синий.

Уэйд не сразу вспоминает, кто такая Анна, но, когда вспоминает — немного хмурится. У него осталось не лучшее впечатление от того места, он не сторонник притонов.

— Мне первый костюм сделать помогли там, и я даже не задумывался, чтобы взять другой цвет. Она любит все синее: одежду, вещи, постельное белье, обувь. Она как-то накрасила мне ногти синим лаком. Ой. В смысле…

— Сказанного не воротишь, —восклицает Уэйд.

— Мне не жалко. Это малость, а ей хотелось. Наверное, этот синий цвет — своеобразная благодарность, хотя ее недостаточно.

— Недостаточно? Мне рассказали, что ты «помог», — последнее слово Уэйд выделяет, отчего Мертвец зажимается и втягивает голову в плечи. Всегда ожидает удара.

— Там творилось ужасное, Паук. И я не очень контролировал себя.

Надо же, в прошедшем времени. Уэйд не знает, почему злится. Будто то, что Мертвец оправдывает определенные убийства, обесценивают его попытки стать лучше сейчас.

— Это не оправдание, какими бы ни были причины.

— Паук, понимаю, что убийства для тебя неприемлемы, но не уверен, поступил бы я иначе, будь возможность все исправить. Я сдал свидетелем настоящего кошмара. Пока меня прятали, я многое видел и слышал, а они боялись только того, что меня найдут и убьют, а не что их после этого накажут.

— Повторюсь: прошлое в прошлом, но оправдывать это нельзя.

Голос Мертвеца срывается, и он начинает говорить очень быстро, почти истерично.

— Ты не понимаешь! Ты просто не знаешь, что я из себя представлял, как выглядел, что говорил и делал. Я удивлен, что они решились обо мне заботиться, что взвалили это на себя, и никогда этого не забуду, — он вскакивает и продолжает говорить уже яростно. — Почему ты осуждаешь их за то, чем они занимаются? Ты считаешь, что решать, кому жить, а кому нет — нельзя, а как жить — можно?

Он делает паузу и набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы продолжить:

— В какой-то момент я смог подняться, и избавился от них всех. Я не знал, что бессмертен, просто встал и пошел. Они убили меня трижды прежде, чем я все зачистил, но не отпустил никого и ножницы из рук не выпустил. Они кричали: «Мертвец! Мертвец!».

Он снова делает паузу, но настолько в гневе, что не может продолжить. Уэйд напряжен и в любой момент готов дать отпор, но тот не делает никаких попыток напасть, и предвидение молчит.

— Я бы хотел стать хорошим парнем, но таким как я никогда не попасть в «элитную школу для супергероев». Я очень стараюсь, но ты все можешь обесценить парой слов, ничего обо мне не зная. Ты для меня своеобразный символ, напоминание, что я не могу лечь и ничего не делать, что должен использовать любую возможность сделать этот мир лучше. Во мне было, а, наверное, и есть слишком много ненависти, злости, обиды, горечи. Но я никогда не хотел причинить кому-либо вред, только помочь. Мои спасители помогали мне находить заказы, не сами, конечно, но меня устраивало то, что они выбирали. Ты смотришь свысока на всех, такой мистер супергерой, и тебе плевать, что кто-то насмотрелся настоящего дерьма и жаждет справедливости, — он замолкает и старается отдышаться. Под конец его речь уже настолько быстрая, что сложно разобрать отдельные слова.

В какой-то степени Уэйд понимает, что Паркер хочет сказать, и стыдится, что надавил на него. Паркер пережил «Оружие икс», об этом никогда нельзя забывать. Но в их деле не может быть поблажек независимо от того, что за плечами. Он не перестает испытывать жалость, но это уже даже скорее симпатия, не подачка, а настоящее желание помочь. Так что он немного в растерянности.

Мертвец перестает глубоко дышать и стоит, замерев. Он ждет чего-то, ответа, хорошего или плохого. Уэйд не знает, что именно следует сказать.

— Ты что, помыл посуду?

Мертвец растерянно оглядывается в сторону кухни и смущенно трет затылок.

— Важно чем-то себя занять, чтобы не зацикливаться на ожидании, — он не отбросил то, о чем говорил, но тон стал спокойнее, а голос ниже.

Пять баллов, Уэйд. Перевел тему на посуду, когда человек тебе душу изливает. Это его дурная черта, он о ней знает, но пока не может справиться.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, — говорит он серьезно, и не чувствует в своих словах фальши.

Вспоминаются слова Логана, что неизвестно, чем бы стал он, пройдя через такое.

— Это вне моих установок, но это не значит, что я не понимаю. Я вижу, как ты стараешься, и верю в тебя. Сложно представить более сознательного парня. Обычно никто не хочет просто встать и сменить траекторию. А ты захотел.

— Встретил тебя, — скромно отвечает Мертвец и опускает голову, пытаясь скрыться. — Не только тебя, на самом деле. Подумал, что хотел бы быть лучше, таким, чтобы иметь возможно рассказать кому-то, что я не только Паркер, но и Мертвец. Не уверен, что расскажу, мне не хочется рисковать чужой жизнью, но нужно ощущение, что мне нечего стыдиться.

Уэйд даже рад, что Мертвец пришел к нему сегодня. Этот парень, Паркер, неплох, и, если ему нужен друг, Паук не против предложить свою кандидатуру.

— Спасибо, что доверился и поделился со мной.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, Паук.

Питер не отвечает на пару смс. Такое иногда бывает, если он работает. Подошел бы самому Уэйду такой график полуночника? С одной стороны, проснулся — пошел патрулировать, вернулся — можно провести утро как свободное время после работы. Но с миссиями могут стать проблемой, даже несмотря на то, что с острым зрением Логана и его предвидением они неплохая команда по работе в темноте.

Он проверяет пад: никто с базы не пишет, не ищет, не ждет. Немного странно. Иногда бывает такое, что для него долго нет миссий, потому что у каждого свои возможности и преимущества, но в последнее время его довольно часто закидывали куда-нибудь. Может, поэтому и устроили импровизированный отпуск.

Он с этим Мертвецом совсем форму потеряет, нужно уже наведаться на базу и вывести из себя Логана. Или устроить битву за апельсиновый энергетик, что-нибудь, что делает обычно. Но обыденное вдруг перестало быть самым важным, что немного пугает, но больше радует. У него теперь есть не только соратники Мстители и захламленная комната на базе, но и что-то похожее на личную жизнь и ответственность за молодого наемника, который, возможно, станет героем. Хотя торопить события, конечно, не стоит.

Уэйд цепляется за эту мысль и довольно усмехается. А почему нет? У них половина отряда те еще говнюки, а Мертвец на говнюка не тянет, хоть и поехавший. Хорошо впишется, если над ним поработать, помогать по мере возможностей. Вон, Логан уже на его стороне. Да и Паук, похоже, тоже.

Уэйд откидывается на подушки. Некоторое время он лежит и думает, что же не так, потом поднимается и оглядывает кровать. Мертвец перестелил постельное белье. Он реально поехавший. Становится не по себе, но он ложится обратно. Засыпать на свежих простынях всегда приятно.

Затем Уэйд все же открывает один глаз, встает и начинает осматривать квартиру. Судя по всему, пока Паркер искал костюм, он успел аккуратной стопкой сложить его одежду, после чего расставил книги. Не то, чтобы их много, но теперь они стоят корешок к корешку. Еще он вытер стол, кухонный гарнитур и микроволновку.

— Пиздееец.

Это сколько же времени он ждал, пока Паук вернется домой? Уэйд даже рад, что в его квартире нет ничего, что бы указывало на него и могло подсказать Мертвецу, кто скрывается под маской. Но от мысли, что кто-то шарился в его доме, все равно становится не по себе. Надо будет в следующий раз прочитать Паркеру лекцию о том, что такое личное пространство. Тот всегда держится на расстоянии, соблюдая границы, но очень неадекватно повел себя, вломившись в его дом и… убрав его. Потрясающе. Хоть бы украл чего, чтобы Уэйд не чувствовал себя так неловко.

Он раздумывает, не рассказать ли об этом Логану.

Сигнал стиральной машинки, что она закончила стирку, окончательно добивает. Безумный вечер, просто из ряда вон.

Питер снова опаздывает, и у Уэйда есть время, чтобы пристально смотреть через стекло на полку с сигаретами. Этот супермаркет у дома как вечное напоминание о силе воли. Большой силе воли. Огромной. Непоколебимой.

— Привет! — Питер говорит шепотом, но интонация у него довольно радостная. Он подходит и останавливается совсем близко, на его губах легкая улыбка. Он выглядит довольным, но немного нерешительным.

Уэйд кладет ладонь ему на шею, притягивает к себе и целует. Питеру приходится немного задрать голову, но он тут же подается вперед и хватается за ворот куртки Уэйда.

Поцелуй совсем непродолжительный, они отстраняются друг от друга, но Питер не перестает держаться за его куртку, словно это грозит ему падением. Уэйд решает придержать его и за талию тоже.

— Привет, — повторяет он с улыбкой.

— Почему ты всегда шепчешь? Я сначала думал, что у тебя проблемы с голосовыми связками, но смеешься ты вполне себе громко.

Губы Питера дергаются, он отпускает куртку и скребет щеку, раздумывая над ответом.

— Это для концентрации, — так же тихо отвечает он. — Мне сложно бывает контролировать свои эмоции, и такой тембр голоса позволяет быть более собранным и приятным для окружающих. Я довольно давно так делаю, это помогает.

Уэйда решает не вязаться к нему, чтобы узнать диагноз или спросить про врачей и таблетки. Если так более комфортно — ему несложно прислушиваться. Питер сразу же предстал вовсе незаурядным парнем, да и Уэйд таким не является, и его все устраивает. Не то, чтобы у него фетиш на странных подростков, но конкретно этот очень даже ничего.

— Стонешь ты тоже громко.

— Лучше молчи.

Они идут в сторону качелей, и Уэйд снова думает о том, как сильно такое времяпрепровождение не соответствует его возрасту.

— Целоваться всю ночь, сидя на детской площадке. Разве не романтика?

Питер в ответ только ухмыляется и хочет спрятать руки в карманы, как Уэйд берет его за ладонь, и они идут дальше так. Питер время от времени сжимает пальцы, и не очень понятно, это нервозность или попытка контакта. Возможно, что и то, и другое Уэйд гладит его ладонь и помогает перебраться через низкое ограждение, так как до тропинки идти далековато.

— Скорее бы зима.

— Почему? — Питер все еще держит его руку и так внимательно ее рассматривает, словно ничего интересней в жизни своей не видел.

— Рождество там, снежок, глинтвейн.

— Для последнего не нужна зима. Можно приготовить дома в любой момент.

— Еще холод. Он не позволит нам ошиваться на улице, а погонит в тепло.

Питер смущается от его слов, так как сначала резко задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на ухмылку Уэйда, а потом также быстро опускает взгляд, снова приковывая внимание к их ладоням.

— Я пошутил, Питти-бой, не волнуйся ты так.

— Мне кажется, что для этого тоже не нужна зима, верно? Как с глинтвейном. И сегодня довольно прохладно.

Они некоторое время стоят, гадая, верно ли поняли друг друга. Уэйд прищуривается. Питер ухмыляется. Очень лукаво.

— Питти-бой, ты очень хитрый маленький засранец.

Питер возмущенно приоткрывает рот, не ожидая такого ответа.

— Хочешь зайти в гости? — быстро спрашивает Уэйд.

Питер прикрывает рот, поджимает губы и очень энергично кивает. Похоже, говорить он больше не может даже шепотом.

Они перелазят обратно через ограду, снова не размыкая руки. Питер тащится немного позади, но все время нагоняет, стараясь подстроиться под более широкий шаг. Уэйд немного сбавляет темп и идет так, чтобы почти касаться Питера плечом. В голову приходит мысль, а не торопит ли он события, не давит ли снова? Он почти уверен, что у Питера никого еще не было. А тут он, лезет целоваться, зажимает у стены и с однозначными намерениями тащит к себе домой. Что-то совесть начинает нашептывать, в этот раз хоть не голосом Логана. Он краем глаза смотрит на Питера, но не видит выражения его лица из-за лохматой выглядывающей из-под капюшона челки.

Он останавливается, протягивает свободную руку и заправляет волосы под капюшон.

Питер смотрит на него с удивлением, потом его губы дергаются, и он улыбается, обнажив зубы.

— Чего застыл? Мы идем или нет?

Уэйд ухмыляется и ведет его дальше. Он со стыдом осознает, что даже благодарен Мертвецу, что тот немного привел его жилище в порядок: Питер тот еще чистюля, кто знает, как бы отреагировал. Его квартира вовсе не помойка, но время ограничено, и его больше хочется просвещать патрулям, миссиям и Питеру, чем уборке.

Они подходят к дому. Уэйд выбрал последний этаж и всегда оставляет одно окно не закрытым на щеколду, чтобы в случае крайней необходимости все же иметь возможность попасть домой в костюме Паука. Они быстро целуются около подъезда, и Уэйд тащит гостя за собой вверх по лестнице. У него внутри все замирает от нетерпения и боязливого предвкушения. Когда знаешь, что будет что-то хорошее, но не можешь дождаться и начинаешь нервничать. Питер, похоже, вконец смущен, он идет быстро, но склоняет голову так, что вряд ли видит хоть что-то кроме своих кроссовок и ступеней. И то не факт, учитывая его шевелюру.

Уэйд открывает дверь и пропускает Питера вперед. Когда они уже здесь, добрались, спешка пропадает сама собой: теперь точно торопиться некуда и можно наслаждаться моментом. Он проходит вперед, чтобы включить свет в комнате, но замечает, что Питер прижимается спиной к входной двери и очень испуганно осматривается.

— Это твой дом? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Ну да.

— Ты живешь здесь один?

— Да, Питти-бой, все в порядке?

Глаза Питера расширяются в испуге, и выглядит он так, словно его захлестывает настоящая паника. Он очень быстро разворачивается, открывает дверь и выбегает из квартиры. Уэйд с непониманием вздрагивает от хлопка двери об косяк, затем приходит в себя и тоже выходит на лестничную площадку. Он сначала свешивается через перила, но ничего не слышит. Он довольно быстро спускается и выходит на улицу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Питера нигде нет.

Уэйд некоторое время стоит у подъезда и раздумывает. Питер странный, но сегодня он превзошел сам себя. Если у него есть страх близости, то это не очень вяжется с его намеками.

Ноги ведут его вниз по улице к супермаркету. Сонная кассирша пробивает пачку сигарет. Уэйд идет обратно, крутя пачку в руках и не решаясь достать из нее то, что пообещал себе больше в руки не брать. Но хочется так, что сводит мышцы шеи. Похоже на его изначальные планы по отношению к Питеру. И вот, где он сейчас.

Он убирает пачку в карман и достает телефон. Ожидаемо ни звонка, ни сообщений.

Уэйд доходит до дома Питера и пытается вычислить, какое у него окно, что бессмысленно — все равно света нет ни в одном. Может, Питер и странный, но вряд ли бы сидел в темноте, вернись он домой. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове случившееся, но не находит ничего, что бы могло спровоцировать такую реакцию. Но дело определенно в квартире. Причем, даже относительно чистой.

Уснуть ему не светит, поэтому он надевает костюм и идет патрулировать. Сегодня он чувствует себя скорее подавленным, чем злым, поэтому не переживает, что может сорваться на каком-нибудь преступнике.

Уэйд до сих пор с ужасом вспоминает, как после смерти Ванессы либо вовсе забивал на патрули, либо не мог подавить неоправданную жестокость. Даже не доводя до убийства можно натворить такое, что потом стыдно смотреть на себя в зеркало и стыдно навещать могилу на кладбище. Наверное, об этом пытался ему напомнить Логан, когда выгораживал Паркера.

Уэйд минут сорок сидит на пожарной лестнице, зная, как Мертвец любит опаздывать, время от времени ходит из стороны в сторону, чтобы размяться. Когда становится ясно, что он сегодня патрулирует один, Уэйд испытывает настоящее разочарование. После случившегося с Питером ему очень хочется чьей-нибудь компании, и болтливый гиперактивный Паркер подходит для этого идеально. Он не планировал жаловаться и говорить о личном, они коллеги, но очень не хочется оставаться в одиночестве.

Уэйд появляется на базе и заставляет себя улыбнуться, когда Наташа показывает ему банку с энергетиком и средний палец.

— Дорогая, при разводе я заберу у тебя все, ты больше в жизни этой апельсиновой дряни не увидишь.

Она смеется и говорит, что скучала. Уэйд не лукавит, когда отвечает, что тоже рад ее видеть.

Он перекидывается парой слов со Стивом и агентом Коулсоном, после чего идет на поиски Логана. Найти друг друга без звонка на телефон что-то вроде соревнования, где пока никто ни разу не проигрывал, но прослыть лузером не хочется.

Логан оказывается в архивах, где просматривает данные по мутантам, недовольно тыкая пальцем в экран терминала. Его хмурый вид всегда умиляет Уэйда, и он никогда не упускает возможность ему об этом напомнить.

— Ты сегодня особенно сногсшибателен, любовь моя.

— Похорошел, пока тебя не видел, Уилсон, твое отсутствие как оздоровительные процедуры.

— Я почти обиделся, но чувствую в этих словах признание в том, что ты скучал.

Логан ухмыляется, затем снова переключает внимание на информацию в терминале.

— Что-то интересное? — спрашивает Уэйд.

— В прошедшем времени.

— Но интересное?

— Нет.

Как всегда, многословен. Уэйд нащупывает в кармане надетой поверх костюма куртки пачку с сигаретами и начинает ее прокручивать. Логан принюхивается, но ничего не говорит. Все же способность промолчать, когда это нужно — лучшее его качество, так редко встречающееся в людях.

— Как Паркер справляется?

Не стоило ожидать, что на базе не в курсе, что он берет с собой в патрули Мертвеца.

— Очень неплохо, правда неплохо, — Уэйд отвечает с напускной небрежностью, чтобы не выдать своего расстройства. — От моей изначальной к нему предвзятости не осталось и следа.

«И из-за нее до сих пор очень стыдно».

— Рад слышать.

— А он сам ничего не говорил?

Уэйд не хочет спрашивать напрямую, куда пропал Мертвец, и как с ним можно связаться. Он три дня пытался найти Питера, поэтому на патрули приходил измученный, и отсутствие Мертвеца расстраивало. Если что-то плохое происходит, то сразу скопом.

Он уже представляет себе, как Питер собирает вещи и сваливает на противоположный конец города, если вообще не в другой штат. Еще воображение подкидывает образы, где Мертвец таки вляпался в неприятности, и его систематически кто-то убивает, не давая уйти.

И если Питера у него нет шансов найти, так как его телефон недоступен, да и у Уэйда зародилось что-то вроде чувства собственного достоинства, то попытать счастья в поисках Мертвеца имеет смысл. Скорее даже прямая обязанность, долг.

— Мы с ним не виделись, — Логан смотрит на него очень внимательно. — Мы вообще не то, чтобы часто общаемся, только вот такие случайные встречи, когда перекликаются миссии и его задания.

— Понятно все.

— Не додумался найти способ друг с другом связываться?

— Мы не той стадии отношений, чтобы фотки друг другу лайкать.

Логан качает головой и снова утыкается в экран. Уэйд присаживается на стол, но больше к нему не вяжется, пребывая в раздумьях.

— Не волнуйся. Он выберется из любого дерьма, потом заявится на пороге, как ни в чем не бывало, и начнет без остановки болтать.

— Да уж, весьма верится, — пытается улыбнуться Уэйд, но выходит не очень. Логан поворачивается к нему на стуле и смотрит своим фирменным хмурым усталым взглядом: «Сейчас что-то скажу, хоть и не очень хочется». Уэйд решает не перебивать.

— Ты же очень хотел знать, как мы с ним встретились, да?

Уэйд хочет сразу же кивнуть, но останавливает себя, думая, что честнее спросить это у самого Мертвеца.

— Не надо лишней скромности, Уилсон, эта хрень тебе точно не к лицу.

— Выкладывай, только без грязных подробностей, мне еще хочется уснуть сегодня без кошмаров.

— А мы еще Мертвеца болтливым называем, — качает головой Логан. — Если с того момента, когда я его впервые увидел, то этот пацан стоял на коленях посреди огромного количества трупов, весь уделанный кровью и ошметками с ног до головы. И он совсем не обращал на меня внимания, когда я подошел, просто смотрел остекленевшим взглядом перед собой. Если на нем и была маска, то от нее ничего не осталось, только спутанные грязные волосы на голове и кожа, покрытая плотным слоем крови, будто его обливали ей.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает, довольно ярко представляя себе эту картину.

— Я его с опаской поднял, но он не оказывал никакого сопротивления, плелся за мной как безжизненная кукла, — продолжает рассказывать Логан, внимательно глядя на Уэйда. — Я быстро понял, что он тоже регенерирует: костюм исполосован, словно его неоднократно протыкали и резали, а ран нет. Еще очевидно, что он не из местной школы мутантов сбежал, тут другое. Было в нем что-то такое, из-за чего я не донес на него никуда, а попытался выходить сам. Он три дня просто лежал, иногда закатывал глаза, бормотал примерно одни и те же слова и отказывался даже пить.

Хоть Уэйд еще не знает синопсиса истории, он уже чувствует, что ему не понравится.

— Потом он просто стал плакать, выть как мальчишка, как убитый горем ребенок. Я страшнее слез, мне кажется, никогда не видел, настолько он выглядел и так потрепанным жизнью, еще и явно кого-то потерявший. На вид лет восемнадцать пацану, мелкий еще. Потом встал, поблагодарил меня и ушел. Я его встречал еще несколько раз, и он всегда старался помочь, вообще вел себя дружелюбно. Но мы больше не обсуждали тот случай.

Уэйд продолжает молчать, понимая, что это не все.

— Знаешь, почему Мертвец? Не потому, что его невозможно убить, тогда бы его звали Жилец. Потому что он будто мертвый внутри. Это все ощущали, я уверен. В той лаборатории они смогли сделать так, чтобы он не мог умереть, но такое ощущение, что и убили одновременно.

Логан замолкает, и Уэйду хочется сказать, что он никогда бы не подумал, что Росомаха может сказать столько связанных слов за раз, но шутка застревает в горле, не решаясь выйти наружу.

— Что с ним случилось? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Ты говорил, что из лаборатории его вытащил не ты.

— Нет, это случилось немного позже, уже после того, как он сбежал. Я не хотел тебе все это рассказывать, потому что ты настолько погряз в своих принципах, что закрылся и стал зашоренным.

Уэйд недовольно цокает языком.

— Так и есть, Уилсон. Твоя хандра шла вперед тебя, только ты ей еще вдогонку выкрикивал тупые шуточки вперемешку с нравоучениями, что «никто не должен строить из себя бога». Фраза правдива, но я ее ненавижу уже.

— Ближе к делу, Логан, обсудить наши личные проблемы успеем у семейного психолога.

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, Уилсон. Паркер сбежал из лаборатории и пытался отомстить людям, которые с ним это сделали. Хотя, каким людям. Этим ублюдкам. У него получилось — эта гора тел как результат. Но прежде, чем он добрался до них, они добрались до его тети. Насколько я знаю, у него осталась только она.

Уэйд внимательно слушает, и тут ему в голову приходит мысль, в которую он не может просто так поверить. Просто не может. Не может!

— Подожди-ка, Логан.

— Я не договорил…

Уэйд отпихивает его от терминала, закрывает документы, не обращая внимания на возмущения, и быстро находит данные по «Оружию икс». Он недолго ищет нужный файл и трясущейся рукой нажимает на экран.

— Твою мать, — стонет он себе под нос, рассматривая фотографию П.Паркера. Она все так же не лучшего качества, но теперь он может узнать в этом парне Питера, даже несмотря на то, что он теперь выглядит не так.

— Логан, — язык его не слушается, — ты говорил, что Паркер теперь выглядит иначе?

— А это уже не твое дело.

— Ответь, блять, просто ответь. У него ожоги, верно?

Логан, похоже, не ожидает этого, даже рот приоткрывает.

— Верно?! — кричит Уэйд.

— Откуда ты…

— Блять!

Уэйд уносится из архива прежде, чем Логан успевает договорить. В его жизни снова период пиздеца, и он очень хочет с ним разобраться.

Он возвращается в свою квартиру, ложится на кровать и просто смотрит в потолок. Свежее постельное белье начинает раздражать еще сильнее. Вот серьезно, да? Питер, этот хоть и изувеченный, но скромный и милый подросток, и Мертвец, поехавший убийца и болтливый мутант. Просто в голове не укладывается. У него что, раздвоение личности? Один из образов — обманка?

Получается, он узнал квартиру Уэйда, потому что приходил сюда и навел порядок, господи боже. Поэтому сбежал. Это хотя бы немного утешает, так как создается ощущение, что все это не спектакль, чтобы его, Паука, развести. Но сбежать вот так — низко.

Уэйд ударяет по покрывалу кулаком, когда до него доходит, что теперь его тайна личности раскрыта. И об этом знает не кто-нибудь, а Мертвец. Питер. Питер Паркер. Он закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Если сначала он испытывал только непонимание и злость, то теперь к этому примешивается тоска. Отличный коктейль.

Он испытывает симпатию к Мертвецу. И куда большее, чем просто симпатию, к Питеру. Но он не готов был кому-нибудь из них доверить, кто скрывается под маской Паука.

Слова Мертвеца и Питера начинают складываться в единую картину, ведь он смог заполучить обе части одной мозаики.

Теперь понятно, почему Мертвец так испугался, когда встретил его в парке. Теперь понятно, что же такого случилось с Питером и наложило отпечаток на его странный характер. И вот эти слова, что не получается быть собой, нужна концентрация обеих личностей, чтобы хоть как-то сосуществовать в двух формах. Но кто он на самом деле, личность, что породила таких двух непохожих друг на друга людей, которые оба мучаются от невозможности быть собой? Уэйду немного страшно. Он никогда не знал Питера Паркера, и все, что случилось, лишь игра, спектакль.

Питер — это Мертвец. Мертвец — это Питер.

Он закрывает ладонями лицо и делает глубокий вдох.

Питер боялся, что из-за него могут навредить Уэйду, поэтому просил совета у Паука. Точно. Для них обоих Паук — важная фигура в жизни. Кто их спас. Кто вдохновил их измениться. Уже неправильно говорить «их». Его.

Питер Паркер.

Сейчас, когда он сопоставляет факты, кажется очевидным, что это один человек, но раньше это бы даже не пришло ему в голову. До первого пореза на теле Питера, конечно. А что у него с кожей? Почему он не регенерирует? Почему он сбежал, когда узнал? От слишком большого количества вопросов начинает болеть голова. Такое ощущение, что мозг воспаляется и хочет улизнуть через уши. В его гребаной жизни никогда не может быть просто: стоит только расслабиться и начать получать от нее хоть какое-то удовольствие, она обязательно ударит по больному, напоминая, что Паук счастлив быть не должен.

Не проходящая тревога мешает патрулировать. Бросает из крайности в крайность: что вот-вот появятся новости, что Уэйд Уилсон — Паук, либо что Мертвец придет как ни в чем не бывало патрулировать, закатает маску и улыбнется. Он не уверен, что второй вариант ему понравится, и точно ли он его хочет.

Но, как будто да. Ему хочется иметь возможность хотя бы поговорить.

Чем дольше он об этом думает, а думает он только об этом без остановки, тем больше ему кажется, что в Мертвеце все же больше Питера, чем в Питере Мертвеца. Похоже, что это для него единственная возможность жить, или хотя бы пытаться. Но Уэйд все перевернул, причем, и там, и там.

«Хотел бы быть таким, чтобы можно рассказать кому-то, что я не только Паркер, но и Мертвец. Не уверен, что расскажу, мне не хочется рисковать чужой жизнью, но нужно ощущение, что мне нечего стыдиться». Ведь это об Уэйде, теперь это очевидно.

Он садится на край крыши и давит руками на линзы маски. Сраная жизнь.

Уэйд знает только одно место, где есть шанс встретить Мертвеца. Питера. Черт, он теперь не знает, как его называть, даже в мыслях все время оговаривается, используя оба имени.

Он раздумывает, стоит ли зайти ли в публичный дом с парадного входа, или же по старинке забраться в окно. Нужно правильное окно, потому что Уэйд не уверен, что хочет случайно попасть не в ту комнату. Он бесшумно запрыгивает на крышу и ползет по стене, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Ему становится даже неловко от того, какие звуки периодически до него доносятся. Когда Уэйд доходит до угла здания, то под ним открывается окно. Он не успевает скрыться, как оттуда выглядывает Анна и машет ему рукой, призывая спуститься.

Что-то не хочется. Очень-очень.

Однако, она все это делает бесшумно, и понятно, что-либо его сейчас попытаются убить, либо он получит какую-нибудь информацию. Стоит рискнуть. Он спускается и с опаской залезает в окно, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к предвидению. Оно настороженно, как он сам, но молчит.

— Добрый вечер что ли.

Анна начинает махать на него руками и прижимает палец к губам.

— Понял, — отвечает Уэйд шепотом и все еще чувствует себя неуютно. Эта женщина умудряется сочетать в себе стать и достоинство вкупе с пугающей мрачностью. Очень неуютно. Еще не дает покоя вопрос, как она его услышала, и ему приходит в голову только одно объяснение: она ждала его. Что она знает, что произошло. И что Питер здесь? Или был здесь? Мертвец. Питер.

— Разве я не обещала перерезать вам глотку, Паук?

— Разве не вы меня только что пригласили войти?

Неплохо.

— Хотела бы я решить проблему Паркера так, как задумывала, но боюсь, что он не простит мне смерть супергероя.

Вот теперь ему не просто неуютно, а прямо не по себе.

— Я типа радоваться должен?

Анна скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит выжидающе. Уэйд тоже рассчитывает, что она начнет обсуждение их общей «проблемы».

— Паркер здесь? — он решает выбрать нейтральное имя, как мостик между Мертвецом и Питером.

— Зависит от того, зачем вы пришли.

Он бы тоже хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Хочу поговорить с ним.

— Ему понравится этот разговор?

Вот без этих сраных тягостных вопросов вообще никак, они же не в фильме про Джеймса Бонда.

— Я не знаю.

— Но постарайтесь, хорошо? — ее голос звучит значительно мягче, и это удивляет. Похоже, она любит Паркера, раз пустила Уэйда, грозилась убить и просит быть с ним помягче. Все это разом очень похоже на заботу.

— Пройдите в ту комнату, где проснулись. В коридор и налево, крайняя дверь.

— Понял, — он коротко кивает и выходит из комнаты, ругая себя за то, как сильно нервничает поворачивается к Анне спиной.

Уэйд идет по коридору, и чем ближе к нужной двери, тем меньше в нем решительности. Он стучит костяшками пальцев по дереву, но ответа не следует. В голову приходит мысль, что сейчас Мертвец испугается и просто сбежит через окно. Он резко открывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь и сразу замечает кушетку, на которой когда-то лежал сам. А еще окон в этой комнате нет. Он и забыл об этом, а может, и не заметил. Что довольно досадное упущение с его стороны, если бы ему пришлось тогда сбегать с боем.

Мертвец лежит на кушетке спиной к двери, сжавшись в калачик. На его голову накинут капюшон, а в ногах мягкий на вид плед, который, похоже, он скинул во сне. Уэйд видит голые ступни и вспоминает, что Питер любит ходить босиком. Пол в этой комнате достаточно чистый.

Он так и стоит в дверях, не решаясь войти. Питер словно что-то чувствует, потому как шевелится и поворачивает голову. Сначала он смотрит сонно, но через секунду его глаза полны настоящего ужаса. Он вскакивает и было чуть, по закону жанра, не заваливается на пол, запутавшись ногами в пледе. Потом пятится и все же падает, сбив спиной аккуратный кофейный столик. Его капюшон слетает, а спутавшиеся со сна пряди волос падают на лоб. Питер сидит на полу, держась одной рукой за кушетку, а другой за столик и смотрит во все глаза. Сам Уэйд за это время не делает ни одного движения, продолжая стоять в дверях.

На Питере нет маски, но видно костюм, выглядывающий из-под широкой толстовки. С символом Паука, а как же.

Уэйд прикрывает дверь и стягивает с себя маску. В ней уже нет смысла, поскольку его тайна личности все равно раскрыта, а камер здесь нет. Питер продолжает сидеть и только сильнее стискивает пальцы.

Ожидается, что разговор должен начаться сам собой, но они просто неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Снова мучает вопрос, как лучше обратиться. Питер? Мертвец? Паркер? Паркер все же кажется лучшим вариантом.

— Питти-бой, — внезапно даже для себя он делает выбор.

Питер растерянно моргает и неловко поднимается, наконец-то отпуская кушетку, и отводит взгляд. Уэйд прикрывает за собой дверь, но продолжает стоять около нее, хотя Питер не делает попыток сбежать. Наоборот, он обнимает себя одной рукой и усиленно не смотрит на незваного гостя.

Срочно нужно что-то сказать. Он продумал уже множество вариантов, сгенерировал в своей голове десятки ситуаций, многие из которых включают битву с бессмертным противником. Но вот чего точно не планировал, так это следующее:

— Питти-бой, тебе действительно красили ногти синим лаком?

Глаза Питера опасно сужаются, весь его вид выражает крайнюю степень возмущения.

— Ты издеваешься что ли?! — кричит он, но не двигается с места. Вот теперь Уэйд знает, какой голос у Питера Паркера, наемника по кличке Мертвец. Он не шепчет на грани слышимости, не тараторит визгливо. Голос довольно высокий, но крепкий. Только сейчас до Уэйда доходит, что единственное, что для него общее у Мертвеца и Питера — смех. Он именно такой, настоящий, подходящий к голосу. Странно, что он раньше этого не замечал, словно эта мысль казалась ему заранее смехотворной и никогда не приходила в голову.

— Это я издеваюсь? Это ты все понял и свалил!

— У меня нет доступа к базе Мстителей, я не мог посмотреть файлы, в отличие от тебя! — Питер снова кричит. — Повеселился? Сначала «Питти-бой, все у нас будет хорошо», а потом «Мертвец, научу тебя не убивать». Самому не противно?

Уэйд не успевает обдумать сказанное, но понятно, что у них случилось катастрофическое недопонимание. Но Питера уже не остановить, он начинает скалиться, но голос понижает:

— Я тебе поверил. И Уэйду. И Пауку. Не думал, что они оба один мерзкий лживый ублюдок!

— Да что ты несешь! Я не знал, не знал, что Мертвец — это ты! Я четверо суток пытался найти двух людей, не подозревая, что нужно искать одного.

Питер быстро моргает, затем хмурится.

— Я тебе не верю, — холодно говорит он и начинает обходить по кругу комнату, намереваясь попасть к двери. — Ты знаешь про «Оружие икс», там все на меня есть.

— Хэй, Питти-бой, давай без этого, не будем драться, не будем поднимать шум и беспокоить людей. Просто поговорим, у нас это неплохо получается.

Сейчас он больше видит в нем Питера — напряженного и недоверчивого, но с повадками убийцы Мертвеца. Если и существовали механизмы разделения на двоих, то теперь они слетели.

— А я и не хочу поднимать шум.

Питер идет по дуге, и Уэйд следит за ним, не отрываясь. Он стоит у двери. У него более выигрышное положение. У него есть паутина. Он не видит кинжалов, но не может точно сказать, нет ли чего похуже. Питер выглядит немного комично в облегающем ноги костюме из кожи, в аккуратных ботинках и огромной толстовке. Словно балерун решил выйти покурить, и напялил первое, что попалось под руку. Питер должен понимать, что расклад не в его пользу, но склоняет голову набок и следит за Уэйдом как за добычей. От такого взгляда становится не по себе. Создается ощущение, что он не Паук, а муха, хотя угроза меньше него по комплекции и не вооружена.

Питер делает выпад, и Уэйд успевает отреагировать, откидывая его от себя. Но он не хочет причинить вреда и действует не в полную силу, поэтому прямо отбросить не получается. Питер крепко цепляется за его плечи и виснет, уперев ноги в живот. Такое ощущение, что это он здесь умеет приклеиваться, а не Паук. Он ловко прокручивается, усаживаясь на плечи и зажимая его шею между бедрами. Хотя тело Уэйда крепче обычного, давление достаточно сильное, а следом еще прилетает удар кулаком по лицу, который он успевает блокировать. Питер откидывается назад и упирается руками в стену позади него, отпускает его шею и тут же пинает ногами в затылок. Настолько быстрый и ловкий сукин сын. Он приземляется и тянется к двери, но Уэйд отбрасывает его и тут же прилепляет паутиной к полу. Питер дергается и выкручивается, но понимая, что это бесполезно, издает почти что вой, скользя пятками по полу.

Уэйд трет затылок и хмуро смотрит на своего соперника. Тот уже не выглядит таким смертоносным, становится больше похож на того Питера, что спросонья упал с кушетки. Рука зафиксирована неудобно, поэтому он не может даже лопатки оторвать от пола, но поджимает ноги к себе, всем своим видом показывая, что готов пинаться и кусаться. Точно звереныш.

— Я никому не скажу, если это тебя волнует, честное слово! Я не знал, что ты, Уэйд — Паук! Я бы не стал тебя обманывать, — не звучит как мольба, скорее как уговоры или даже угроза, будто ему все же есть чем дать отпор, и он не хочет, чтобы Уэйд вынуждал его это делать.

— Почему ты сбежал?

— Что? Я растерялся. Я дико испугался, что ты не сказал с самого начала.

— Питти, блять, ты не слышишь? Я тоже не знал!

Он подходит ближе и видит, как все тело Питера напрягается до предела, а взгляд снова черствеет. Уэйд все равно медленно придвигается, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Питти-бой, — повторяет он ласковое прозвище, надеясь, что это сработает, — я не знал. Мне жаль, что я напугал тебя. Все получилось глупо. Я бы ни за что так с тобой не поступил. Нам нужно поговорить и уладить недопонимание.

Питер дышит быстрее, выражение его лица становился недоверчивым, даже скорее грустным.

— Отпусти, и никто не узнает. Бессмысленно меня ловить, убивать и пытаться обезвредить. Ничто меня не удержит. Но я обещаю тебе, никто не узнает об этом от меня.

Сложно так сразу привыкнуть к его голосу, но он кажется безумно подходящим и приятным, наконец-то настоящим.

— Питти, не это сейчас важно.

Он почти не лукавит. Ему важно, чтобы Паук оставался Пауком, но…

— Какой мне смысл хранить тайну личности, если единственный дорогой мне человек хочет уйти?

Он не знает, что у Питера на уме, но его дыхание мгновенно выравнивается, а сам он выглядит пораженным, очень удивленным и взволнованным одновременно. Уэйд подходит ближе, и тот начинает снова смотреть с опаской, но уже без агрессии.

— Питти-бой, я сниму паутину, но не сбегай, пожалуйста. Я не буду тебя удерживать, я не имею права. По идее, искать тебя и врываться сюда тоже не должен был, но мне важно, чтобы все прояснилось, учитывая, как странно сложилось. Питер и Уэйд. Мертвец и Паук. Сюжет для фильма, нет? Я сейчас ее сниму, — он подходит вплотную, присаживается около Питера на корточки и разрывает паутину. Этот состав не всегда эффективен против целей с суперсилой.

Питер прижимает освобожденную руку к груди, все еще продолжая смотреть очень внимательно. Уэйд разглядывает его: он видит шрамированную кожу шеи, ладоней, ступней и лица. Волосы совсем растрепались и лежат неаккуратными прядями. Вздернутый нос. Сухие губы. Он же ни разу еще не видел Питера при дневном свете, максимум — лампа на кухне. А теперь ему очень этого хочется. Они изначально слишком странная парочка, чтобы хоть что-то прошло гладко.

— Прости.

— За что? — хрипло спрашивает Питер.

— Я ненавижу сраные шоколадные колечки.

Питер резко встает на колени, подается вперед и прижимается губами к его губам. Хоть это и не происходит слишком быстро, все равно неожиданно, поэтому Уэйд не удерживается на корточках и падает назад. Питер мгновенно забирается к нему на колени, сжимает в ладонях лицо и продолжает дико, неистово целовать, будто он очень голоден и смог дорваться. Уэйд немного ошеломлен, но прикрывает глаза и притягивает его к себе. У них немного разный ритм — нежность с его стороны и напор со стороны Питера. Но выходит очень неплохо, до странного гармонично.

Он первый отстраняется и всматривается в лицо Питера. Тот тяжело дышит, глаза полуприкрыты и кажутся черными с такого ракурса. Спутанные волосы падают на лоб, и Уэйд привычным движением заправляет их за уши.

— Питти-бой.

— Что? — у него все еще немного безумный вид, и говорит он нетвердым голосом.

— У меня две шутки.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, Уэйд?

— Первая, что мы в борделе, и честно ли будет уложить тебя на кушетку бесплатно?

Питер раздраженно стонет и пытается подняться, но Уэйд виснет на нем, уткнувшись носом в живот.

— А вторая, что я теперь никогда не забуду, что ты красил ногти.

— Все, Уэйд, я передумал, я сваливаю.

— Ни за что, я не отпущу тебя, да, волоки меня за собой.

— Как тебя такого жирного паутина выдерживает?

Питер останавливается и помогает ему подняться. Затем немного задирает толстовку и показывает, что на ремнях у него кинжалы. Уэйд лишь цокает языком, понимая, что его пытались обмануть и подпустить ближе.

— Снова себе бы руку отрезал?

— Что? Нет! Я планировал порезать тебя.

— Воу, понятно.

— Я бы не убил, — добавляет Питер пристыженно.

— Я знаю. Что, Питти-бой, полетели домой?

— Полетели?

— Жирный или нет, а еще одного пассажира паутина выдержать должна.

Изумление на лице Питера стоит любых усилий, пускай и довольно сложно удерживать визжащего от восторга подростка на своей спине.

Он приземляется на крышу дома и присаживается, позволяя Питеру комфортно спуститься. Они оба в масках, еще и темно вокруг, но Уэйд уверен, что глаза Питера полны восторга.

— Где мы? — его голос очень радостный, что хочется слушать его бесконечно.

— Что, уже свой дом не узнаешь?

— Вау. Да ты круче убера! — Питер начинает приплясывать, и Уэйду пока сложно не играть с самим собой в игру: «Это от Питера или от Мертвеца?». Это определенно от последнего, тот тихий соседский парнишка не такой энергичный. Питер идет к пожарной лестнице, затем останавливается, стягивает маску и говорит довольно тихо:

— Ты идешь или нет?

Уэйд спускается следом за ним. В какой-то момент Питер останавливается, перелезает через перила и ловко спрыгивает на подоконник открытого окна. Похоже, именно так он попадает домой. Уэйд залезает следом, может, без элементов паркура, но на что ему вообще суперсилы тогда.

Питер грациозно обходит всю мебель, ни на что не натыкаясь, хотя стоит полумрак. Щелчок выключателя, и комната озаряется светом. Питер немного прищуривается, но все еще стоит с очень довольным собой видом. Похоже, полеты на паутине неплохо сойдут за Диснейленд.

— Кофе? — он идет в сторону кухни и двигается очень энергично, пружиня. При этом нет нелепой дерганности и невроза, как у Мертвеца. Похоже, от этой игры не так легко будет избавиться, точно не сразу.

Питер не успевает дойти до кофеварки, как его практически сбивают с ног и теснят к стенке. Уэйд прижимает его грудью, думая о том, что стена та же самая, и цель тоже не изменилась. Он медленно стягивает с себя маску, и Питер как загипнотизированный следит за его движениями. Затем они встречаются взглядами, и он тяжело сглатывает. Однако, только одно движение резкое: Уэйд наклоняется и начинает нежно целовать шершавые губы, раскрывая их и проталкивая язык. Питер цепенеет, но быстро расслабляется, прижимается затылком к стене и обнимает Уэйда не слишком крепко. Он послушно наклоняет голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, позволяя целовать свои щеки, подбородок и шею. Уэйд целует местечко у него за ухом, и улыбается, когда спутанные пряди щекочут нос.

Он немного отклоняется, когда Питер открывает глаза, чтобы полюбоваться этим теплым и доверчивым взглядом. Вспоминая прошлый опыт, он хочет отстраниться, но Питер крепко держит его за шею и тянется за ним, практически повисая.

— Куда ты собрался?

Уэйд смотрит на него сверху вниз, затем осторожно берет на руки и прижимает к себе.

— Я что, похож на невесту? Отпусти.

— Отпущу только на кровать.

— Подходит, — смущенно смеется Питер и прикрывает лицо ладонью. Уэйд относит его на кровать и аккуратно опускает, нависая сверху. Он стягивает зубами перчатки, затем трется о щеку Питера носом и нежно гладит тыльной стороной ладони шею. Он в который раз думает, что шрамы от ожогов мягкие на ощупь, хотя кажутся обманчиво грубыми и шершавыми.

Ему хочется сделать все нежно и не спеша, чтобы у Питера от первого раза осталось хорошее впечатление. Стена, конечно, уже стала очень родной, но они успеют до нее добраться. Уэйд немного трясет головой, чтобы Питер убрал руки, и помогает стянуть перчатки и с него. Тот смеется от его мастерства избавляться от одежды зубами. Он целует Питера в губы, и получается тягуче, но достаточно сильно. Глубокий неторопливый поцелуй, и продолжать ласкать ладонью шею. Питер, в свою очередь, гладит волосы на его затылке, иногда переходит на шею. Он скован, а его пальцы будто деревянные и совсем не гнутся. Уэйд приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Не хочет? Боится? Не поторопились ли они?

— Я не знаю, что делать, — тихо говорит Питер и смущенно улыбается, но взгляда не отводит. Он сильнее стискивает пальцами шею Уэйда, но потом расслабляется и начинает гладить.

— Я знаю, ты просто доверься.

Питер кивает и давит Уэйду на затылок, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Он делает это все еще неумело, но очень старательно, не задумываясь о собственной неопытности в данном вопросе. Уэйд немного отстраняется и тянет его на себя, заставляя приподняться, чтобы стянуть толстовку. Это несложно, одежда как большой мешок, и Питер легко выскальзывает из ворота и рукавов. Его волосы взлохмачиваются еще сильнее, а взгляд немного ошалелый, но довольный. Если в прошлый раз, тогда, у стены, в голове Уэйда царствовало только почти яростное возбуждение, то сейчас его распирает от нежности, от такого доверчивого и немного испуганного взгляда.

Большая ответственность и все такое.

Он легко толкает Питера в грудь, укладывая обратно на кровать, и начинает гладить колени. Ему никогда не выпадала возможность рассмотреть костюм Мертвеца так близко, и уж тем более потрогать. Он даже немного удивлен, что тот выполнен настолько качественно, будто умеет регенерировать вместе со своим хозяином. Уэйд тянет на себя сначала одну ногу Питера и снимает обувь, потом то же самое проделывает с другой. Очень изящное решение с высокими ботинками на шнуровке, конечно, он и на это раньше не обращал внимания.

— Поверить не могу, что мы в обуви на моей кровати, — смеется Питер и прикрывает рот ладонью.

— Я в восторге, что ты сейчас думаешь об этом.

Уэйд не отпускает ногу, перехватывает пятку и немного давит, чтобы Питер согнул колено, и прижимается щекой к щиколотке. Для любителя ходить босиком кожа у него, опять же, слишком мягкая, хоть и рельефная из-за шрамов. Питер замирает и смотрит очень настороженно. Уэйд ухмыляется, кусает его за косточку, и отпускает. Он быстрым движением снова нависает, вклинивая колено Питеру между ног, отчего тот быстро вдыхает через нос. Все в нем одновременно говорит и о желании податься навстречу, и о готовности выкрутиться и оттолкнуть. Похоже, это вечная борьба противоречивых сущностей, в какой бы ситуации он не оказался. Вечный страх и недоверие.

Уэйд отпускает его ногу, опирается на локоть, а другой рукой снова начинает гладить его щеку и шею, призывая расслабиться. В какой-то момент Питер чуть отстраняется, резко выдыхает прямо в губы и начинает целовать жадно, приподнимаясь. Они сталкиваются зубами, и Уэйд, не ожидая такого напора, чуть не валится на него сверху, но Питер уже сжимает его лицо в ладонях и изгибается так, чтобы прильнуть к его грудной клетке всем телом. Уэйд с готовностью отвечает, и он уверен, что слышит тихий стон, когда Питер прикусывает его нижнюю губу и поворачивает голову, чтобы сделать поцелуй еще более глубоким. Похоже, недостаток опыта кто-то решил компенсировать завидным рвением. Очень горячим, тесным, почти агрессивным рвением.

В который раз ему приходит в голову, что Питер похож на зверька: небольшого, но зубастого, настороженного и не привыкшего к хорошему. Но стоит стать достаточно близким и приласкать — он открывает горло, демонстрируя доверие, и ждет нежности в ответ.

— Все будет хорошо, расслабься.

— А ты только попробуй сделать плохо, — Питер кривит губы в усмешке. Выражение его лица такое хитрое, что Уэйд делает над собой усилие, чтобы не продолжить словесную перепалку и начать отпускать шутки. Он привычным движением заправляет волосы Питера ему за уши, и обводит скулы пальцами. Затем начинает почти невесомо целовать его губы и подбородок, спускаясь руками к костюму и нащупывая ремешки. Это не так легко: их довольно много, а какие отвечают именно за костюм, а не за амуницию, разобраться получается далеко не сразу. Уэйд начинает расстегивать пряжки и ослаблять ремни, как Питер перехватывает его руку и с силой сжимает запястье.

— Выключи свет.

Вот оно. Вот, что так беспокоит Питера, из-за чего он никак не может расслабиться. Здесь дело не только в неопытности, он настолько боится показать Уэйду свое тело. Для него ладони и стопы уже перебор. Он смотрит упрямо и руку из захвата не выпускает.

— Не выключу.

Если это битва упрямства, то Уэйд не планирует проигрывать.

— Питти-бой.

Тот в ответ прищуривается и все еще не отпускает.

— Чего бы ты там не боялся, это не имеет для меня значения, поверь. Мне все равно. Мне плевать. Мне это неважно. Мне насрать. Мне похрен.

— Не выражайся, — просит Питер очень тихо и прикрывает глаза.

— Я сделаю, как ты захочешь, Питти-бой. Но мне все равно. Даже не так, я солгал. Мне важно, чтобы ты не стеснялся меня, я хочу вытряхнуть тебя из одежды, я хочу на тебя смотреть, видеть, трогать. Слышать, черт побери!

Питер открывает глаза и смотрит ошеломленно, даже разжимает пальцы.

— Питти-бой, я повторю это столько раз, сколько будет нужно: я хочу тебя всего целиком. Питера Паркера, Мертвеца, подростка с мерзким характером и тихим голосом и наемника с раздражающей болтовней и бормотанием. Хочу. Ты понял? Хо-чу.

— Вау, — Питер ухмыляется, трется носом о губы Уэйда и сам начинает расстегивать ремешки на груди. Уэйд подается назад, садится, затем хватает Питера за предплечья и тянет за собой. И снова поправляет волосы. Это какой-то кошмар. Питер смотрит ему прямо в глаза, немного с вызовом, но расстегивает ремешки спокойно, точно выверенными движениями. Хочется сказать: «Как будто он делал это много раз», но он ведь действительно делал это много раз.

— Я тоже хочу научиться расстегивать их так быстро.

Питер качает головой и тянет чуть капризно:

— Как с тебя стягивать костюм я не представляю, ведь плотный материал, а сидит в облипку.

Теперь очередь Уэйда усмехаться. Он бьет по механизму, от которого костюм теряет форму и наслаждается изумлением.

— Вот это да.

— Полезно, ага? — Уэйд начинает выпутываться, и от него не скрывается, с каким любопытством и даже немного восхищением Питер его разглядывает, забыв про ремешки. Такое пристальное внимание должно, по идее, смущать, но ему нравится. То, что он смог так впечатлить Питера, точно стоит всех тех миссий, которые лучше любого спортзала. Сила силой, а он помнит, что и до укуса был хорош.

— Чего замедлился? Еще рот открой.

Питер вздрагивает и быстро возвращает внимание к себе, продолжая поглядывать.

— Не знал, что ты носишь под костюмом белье.

— А ты носишь?

— Само собой. Но твой довольно плотно прилегает.

Он снимает костюм целиком, переводит взгляд на Питера: тот уже расстегнул все ремни, но все еще копается, только уже медленно. Уэйд накрывает его ладони своими и несильно сжимает. Питер поднимает голову и смотрит снизу вверх, в кои-то веки не из-за челки. Хочется сказать, что это все не важно, что можно подождать, что незачем торопиться. Что он все понимает, и хочет сделать все хорошо и комфортно.

Наверное, это отражается в его взгляде, потому что Питер чуть приподнимается и целует его, выпутываясь из рукавов. Затем он отстраняется и смотрит немного тоскливо. Уэйд не видит ничего такого, что бы он увидеть не ожидал. Он так и предполагал, что его кожа вся в шрамах от ожогов, хотя приступ ярости по отношению к тем, кто это с Питером сделал, подавить сложно. Где-то рытвины глубже, где-то проглядывает розоватая, содранная кожа через витиеватые шрамы. А еще он стройный, даже немного худощавый. Не то, чтобы мускулистый, скорее жилистый. Кроме того, в глаза бросаются ключицы: они красивы даже несмотря на шрамы.

Уэйд улыбается и тянет Питера на себя, прижимая к груди и снова утягивая в поцелуй. Ощущается соприкосновение с кожей непривычно, но вовсе не неприятно. Он гладит его спину, ощутимо вдавливая пальцы в лопатки и позвоночник.

— Питти-бой, штаны мне тоже с тебя надо будет целую вечность снимать?

Питер откидывается назад, падая спиной на подушки, затем приподнимается на локтях и смотрит выжидающе. Уэйд наклоняется, расстегивает пояс и стягивает с него штаны. Несмотря на то, что они облегающие, снимаются легко, не застревая на тонких щиколотках.

Похоже, что им удалось свернуть пару гаек в голове Питера, потому что как только Уэйд снова нависает над ним и начинает гладить бока, он цепляется ногами и руками, сразу притираясь очень близко, и роняя на себя.

— Не раздавишь, — говорит он нахально.

Уэйд раздвигает его ноги, упираясь коленом в пах. Он чувствует, как цепкие пальцы впиваются в плечи, а сам Питер немного запрокидывает голову, отчего его взгляд кажется еще более насмешливым.

— Что-то смешное, Питти-бой? — свои слова Уэйд сопровождает движением колена, вдавливая его в пах Питера. Тот резко выдыхает, но не застывает, а тоже сгибает немного ногу, копируя его движение. Отлично. Все однозначно.

— Не пинайся только, Питти.

— А ты веди себя хорошо.

Питер гладит его плечи, затем переходит на шею и грудь. Он опускается к мышцам пресса, и от его касания у Уэйда идут мурашки по коже. Его ладони теплые, а пальцы все такие же цепкие, он будто пытается запомнить каждый изгиб на ощупь, либо примеряется, чтобы вонзить коготки и содрать кожу.

За Питером интересно наблюдать: он внимательно разглядывает тело Уэйда, следя за движением своих рук. Он все еще выглядит восхищенным, но к этому примешивается похоть. Питер поднимает на него глаза, тем временем чуть уловимо скребет ногтями низ живота Уэйда, у самой линии белья. Его хитрое выражение лица уже порядком раздражает, словно он насмехается над тем, что с ним обращаются аккуратно как с фарфоровой куклой.

Уэйд подается вперед и почти наваливается на него, зажимая руку Питера между их телами. Он целует его грубо, не позволяя перехватить инициативу, а когда прикусывает нижнюю губу, вырывает долгожданный стон. Значит, любит не только кусаться сам, но и укусы.

Уэйд подхватывает его под коленку и раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы разместиться между ними и стянуть Питера с подушек пониже, и вжимается в его пах. Тот не успевает отреагировать, как Уэйд протискивает руку под него и заставляет прогнуться в пояснице. То изгибается под абсолютно нереальным углом, падая с локтей на лопатки и откидывая голову. Потрясающе. Такой растяжке точно можно найти применение.

Уэйд держит его так буквально пару секунд, затем отпускает и начинает вести губами по коже от подбородка до пупка, обводя языком особенно крупные рытвины. Питер следит за ним очень внимательно, в его глазах настоящий ужас, словно он не верит, что это происходит. Уэйд ухмыляется, целует его в пупок, затем низ живота и начинает стаскивать белье. Питер не пробует вырваться, он вообще не двигается, только смотрит. А еще он очень возбужден, и это безумно радует, словно Уэйд забыл об этом и только сейчас осознал до конца.

Он берет в рот, и Питер этого ожидал, но все равно издает то ли писк, то ли всхлип. Он вцепляется пальцами в простыни и пытается свести ноги, но Уэйд упрямо придавливает одно его колено к кровати и начинает ласкать сразу быстро. Он очень старается, его руки заняты, поэтому в ход идет только рот. Что бы там Логан не говорил про то, что у него длинный язык, но умелый точно. Надо будет выбить отзыв, чтобы свести друга с ума.

Сам Питер, похоже, собирается порвать ногтями простыни. Он лежит, откинув голову, ноги больше свести не пытается, но все еще не двигается, только дышит очень быстро, из-за чего его грудная клетка опускается и поднимается с бешеной скоростью. Уэйд выпускает его член изо рта и проводит языком по всей длине и начинает посасывать одну только головку. И он наконец-то слышит то, что так хотел: Питер протяжно стонет, не стесняясь и не понижая голос. Уэйд тут же возвращается к быстрой ласке, отпуская колено и помогая себе рукой. Питер всхлипывает, почти кричит, но не рискует поднять голову и посмотреть на происходящее. Уэйд тянет руку, на которую опирается и перехватывает ладонь Питера и сжимает ее. Тот отпускает простыни, переплетает пальцы и немного вскидывает бедра. Уэйд замедляется, чем вырывает разочарованный стон, тянет руку Питера и кладет себе на затылок. Сначала тот не двигается, но когда ласка снова ускоряется, легко сжимает пальцами волосы. Он не пытается направить, просто держится, но когда снова удается вырвать из него стон — вцепляется куда ощутимее. Он начинает мелко дрожать и пытается отпихнуть Уэйда, убрав руку с его затылка и скользя по щеке. Питер делает это смазанно, словно уже не может контролировать себя, это даже больше похоже на неаккуратное прерывистое поглаживание.

— Стой, подожди, подожди.

Уэйд именно этого и ждал, начинает брать глубже, а после проводит по всей длине языком. Последняя попытка что-то сказать оборачивается для Питера неудачей: он давится стоном и даже немного хрипит. Уэйд держит его член еще какое-то время во рту, затем медленно подтягивается выше, ведя носом по животу, груди и шее.

Питер смотрит в потолок, его глаза широко открыты. Шокирован и пока не может прийти в себя. Тихий вздох вырывается из его горла, когда он открывает рот. Он переводит взгляд и неуверенно улыбается, отчего его губы дергаются.

На сегодня достаточно, не стоит перебарщивать с впечатлениями, и так день выдался сложным. Уэйду тяжело дается это решение, он возбужден так сильно, что меньше всего сейчас хочется идти дрочить в душ. Но это правильно, до приятного верно. Однако, попытка отстраниться заканчивается неудачей: Питер крепко сжимает пальцы на его плечах и приподнимает бровь.

— Куда ты собрался?

— Мне кажется, что на сегодня хватит.

— А мне так не кажется.

Удивительно, насколько сильно разнятся эмоции на лице Питера: его то уводит в грань, где он смущенно прячет глаза и говорит шепотом, почти заикаясь, то смотрит жестко и даже немного властно, давая понять, что с ним лучше не спорить, если не хочешь, чтобы тебе разодрали горло. Уэйду нравится этот контраст: этот парень сразу зарекомендовал себя как личность неординарная. Неординарная — слабо сказано.

Питер приподнимается на локтях и утягивает его в неспешный поцелуй, немного вскинув бедра и прижавшись к его грудной клетке и паху.

— Твое белье все еще на тебе, — не слишком строго, словно он напоминает о чем-то обыденном: купи хлеба, не забудь про почту. Сними белье и трахни меня.

Уэйд ухмыляется, садится и делает, как сказали. Питер следит за ним очень внимательно, и в какой-то момент его взгляд говорит о том, что он впечатлен. Он раздвигает ноги шире и прижимается еще сильнее, когда Уэйд возвращается к нему. Пара скользящих движений всем телом вверх-вниз, в ходе которых он трется бедром о его член, оставляют позади любые сомнения относительно его намерений. Питер смотрит упрямо, но в какой-то момент его взгляд смягчается. Они гладят друг друга, неспешно, но время от времени сжимая пальцы, но не так, чтобы оставить следы. Уэйд доходит ладонью до бедра Питера, берет под колено и сгибает, почти прижимая к его животу. Он опускается немного ниже и неспешно мнет ягодицы, время от времени проезжаясь пальцами между ними.

— Я не строил планы на вечер, поэтому немного не подготовился.

Питер ухмыляется, изгибается, не отстраняясь, и начинает копаться в тумбочке.

— Похоже, только я здесь ни о чем не подозревал, — веселится Уэйд, но смутить Питера ему не удается. Тот фыркает, протягивает ему тюбик и говорит с надменным выражением лица:

— Мне двадцать лет в теле семнадцатилетнего, сколько раз в день, по-твоему, я способен подрочить?

Уэйд смеется и подтягивает его к себе, придерживая за бедра.

— Вопросов нет. Интересно, сколько раз в день ты способен на это.

Питер рвано выдыхает, когда он смазывает пальцы и начинает медленно его растягивать. Сначала один палец, а как только тот начинает скользить пятками по простыням — второй.

— Где твоя дерзость, Питти-бой? — усмехается Уэйд и начинает целовать и несильно покусывать его коленку. Он снова перемещается, нависая и прижимаясь членом к его ягодицам, хотя все еще растягивает его пальцами. Возможно, ему не стоит так себя распалять, он и так возбужден до предела, а с таким дополнительным трением никакие суперспособности не справятся. Питер издает какие-то нереальные звуки, больше похоже на скулеж, чем на стоны, сжимает пальцами то простыни, то плечи Уэйда. Он запрокидывает голову, затем снова тянется за поцелуем, но лишь стонет в его губы.

— Питти, это пиздец, эти звуки пиздец.

— Уэйд!

Он все понимает, вытаскивает пальцы, придерживает Питера под колено и неспешно входит. Идет не так легко, как ему хочется, он старается все делать медленно, чтобы не причинить вреда. Питер впивается ногтями в его плечи, что довольно больно, тянет на себя и почти шипит в подбородок:

— Что бы у тебя там и какого размера не было, двигайся уже, мать твою.

Он сам подается бедрами навстречу, выбивая этим незамысловатым движением здравый смысл из них обоих. Уэйд входит сразу на всю длину и чуть тут же не кончает от того стона, который слышит, и начинает двигаться. Сначала Питер лежит в оцепенении, немного запрокинув голову, но как только Уэйд сильнее давит на его колено, меняя немного угол проникновения, и покусывает его шею, он рвано выдыхает и двигается навстречу.

Питер бормочет его имя как в бреду, повторяя снова и снова, как это делал Мертвец, только куда громче и перемежая со стонами.

— Господи, боже, Питти-бой, я не знаю, попросить тебя прекратить или кричать громче.

Питер закидывает вторую ногу ему на пояс, замолкает и начинает смотреть в глаза, но так расфокусировано, словно ничего перед собой не видит. Уэйд отпускает колено и просовывает руку между их телами, чтобы крепко сжать его член и сразу взять быстрый темп, стараясь подстроиться под собственные толчки. Он одними губами вцепляется в шею Питера, выбивая протяжный стон, и чувствует, как тот кончает следом, в последний раз вскинув бедра и толкнувшись в ладонь.

Они тяжело дышат, Питер даже немного надрывно. Уэйд из последних сил держится, чтобы не упасть, хотя очень хочется. Питер опускает ноги, но они все еще разъезжаются. Он выравнивает дыхание, приподнимается на локтях и легко целует, скорее просто касаясь губами.

— Ложись рядом. А то мне кажется, что у тебя сейчас рука согнется, и ты меня раздавишь. Жирный.

— Я тут перед тобой голый, Аполлон как есть, должно быть стыдно меня так называть, — смеется Уэйд. Питер закатывает глаза и даже никак не комментирует, что его же сперму вытирают о простыни. Стоит Уэйду лечь, как он тут же подкатывается и прижимается сбоку, положив голову на грудь, после чего немного сгибает колени и трется щекой, даже мурча. Уэйд не может согнать с лица довольную улыбку, и ему даже неважно проверить, есть ли такая у Питера. Он уверен, что есть.

Ощущение, что утро настает буквально через секунду, хотя Уэйд даже не помнит, как уснул. Судя по всему, разбудил его шуршащий по квартире Питер, сонный, но уже умытый и даже одетый. Он энергично, но достаточно тихо копается в шкафу и поводит плечами: в голове играет какая-то песня, и он под нее пританцовывает. Возможно, он действует бесшумно, но, когда у тебя настолько острый слух — сложно не фокусироваться на ближайших звуках, хотя со временем приучаешь себя не обращать на них внимания и засыпать. Уэйд потягивается и с неохотой выбирается из постели. Питер тут же оборачивается и начинает довольно улыбаться, будто только этого и ждал.

— Ты ходишь в той футболке, что дал мне, Питти-бой?

— Я говорил, что это моя домашняя.

— Небось, и не стирал ее с того дня, потому что она пропиталась моим запахом, — ухмыляется Уэйд и играет бровями.

— Именно поэтому я ее сразу и постирал, не выдумывай, — фыркает Питер в ответ. Все еще странно слышать его голос, но Уэйду даже нравится к нему привыкать. Его не коробило, что Питер всегда говорил шепотом, а вот голос Мертвеца терпеть удавалось с трудом: слишком высокий и истерично срывающийся. Настоящий даже не похож на смесь этих двух, он намного приятнее.

Питер кидает ему штаны и полотенце.

— А футболка?

— Мое, отстань, — Питер показывает ему язык.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я ходил полуобнаженный, то просто скажи.

Питера все же не сложно вогнать в краску. Он отворачивается обратно к шкафу, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.

— Не знаю, что лучше сделать, помоги мне, Питти-бой. Потащить тебя обратно в кровать, пока я не оделся? Или вытряхнуть из этой футболки, которую я теперь считаю своей, и зажать у шкафа? Или же лучше вариант, где я иду в душ, а ты все равно сам через некоторое время приходишь ко мне, когда перестанешь смущаться?

Питер поворачивается к нему, и на его лице ясно читается возмущение.

— А как тебе вариант, где ты прекращаешь болтать, тащишь свою задницу в душ и не отсвечиваешь, пока я готовлю завтрак? — он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит упрямо.

— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Уэйд и идет в сторону ванной. — Дверь я не закрываю, а завтрак потом помогу тебе приготовить.

— Вот он, Уэйд, которого я знаю, самоуверенный кретин!

— Я моюсь не так долго, не тормози там.

— Да пошел ты!

— Если еще хоть раз об этом пошутишь или попытаешься меня смутить, я этот нож загоню тебе в печень, причем, с любого уголка квартиры.

Мокрые волосы лезут Питеру в лицо, и он время от времени поправляет их, раздраженно пытаясь пригладить рукой. Уэйд довольно ухмыляется и продолжает замешивать тесто.

— Я еще тогда в закусочной чувствовал, что мои фирменные блинчики ты обязательно попробуешь.

Питер недоверчиво на него косится, потом возвращается к нарезке фруктов, и даже смотреть страшно на то, как он быстро орудует ножом, не отрезая себе при этом пальцы. Наверное, долгие тренировки, он может себе позволить. Уэйд невольно вздрагивает от этой мысли.

— Я тогда думал, что мне стоит поменьше выходить на улицу, чтобы с тобой не сталкиваться, — он еще и покачиваться снова начинает, будто не нож у него в руках, а венчик для взбивания, как у Уэйда.

— Неправда. Ты чуть ли не светился в тот день, когда мы пошли на качели.

— Случился плохой день, и я обрадовался тебе. В тот день мне было одиноко, — Питер не поднимает на него взгляд, скидывает фрукты в чашку и аккуратно перемешивает. Уэйд не смог уговорить его надеть футболку или майку, но что тот закатал рукава худи до локтей — уже прогресс, и он не собирается давить. И останавливаться тоже не намерен. Все еще будет.

Он отставляет чашку с тестом, подходит к Питеру со спины и обнимает его, кладя голову на плечо. Тот заметно напрягается, но подается назад. Уэйд трется носом о его ухо и говорит серьезным голосом:

— Я придумал шутку.

— Лучше не стоит.

— Питер плюс Мертвец будет Пиздец.

— Ты серьезно?! — Питер отпихивает его и смотрит очень возмущенно. В его руке нож, и впору испугаться, но Уэйд лишь смеется.

— Тебе лет двенадцать, судя по развитию, очень дерьмово выглядишь для своего возраста.

— Не выражайся, Питти-бой! И я же повеселил тебя.

— Мне вообще не смешно, что я встречаюсь с таким кретином, — Питер замолкает и прикрывает рот ладонью. Выражение лица снова становится таким испуганным, словно выпрыгнуть в окно легче, чем остаться здесь и разговаривать.

— Что такое, Питти-бой? — Уэйд догадывается, что тот нервничает, поскольку статус их отношений не оговорен. У Питера небольшой опыт построения социальных связей, поэтому такая реакция вполне ожидаема.

— Да, твой парень лучший в плане шуток в этом городе, не согласен — вали в клуб Логана «Не умею смеяться, потому что я — отстой», — с улыбкой продолжает Уэйд и рад, что Питер смеется. Он смущен своей реакцией, поэтому откладывает нож и возвращается к фруктовому салату.

— Блины будут или нет? — недовольство спрашивает он. — Я здесь только потому, что ты мне их обещал.

— Да уж, долгий ты проделал путь, — смеется Уэйд и целует его в макушку.

— Ты мудила, Логан! Я знал, я так и знал, что не нужно соглашаться на эту миссию, что не мой формат, не мое эти туннели. Но нет же, говнючий Росомаха так соскучился и боится это признать, что выдергивает меня!

Уэйд перекидывает Логана через небольшое ограждение, не заботясь, что тот падает в воду. Скорее неглубокую лужу, но все равно приятно.

— Давай, регенерируй, мать твою, — он наклоняется, осматривает грудную клетку друга и цокает языком. Выглядит хорошо, насколько это можно говорить о внутренних органах, которые ты видишь без УЗИ. На это понадобится время.

Уэйд высовывается из-за ограждения и прислушивается. За ними погоня, но неизвестно, насколько близко. Он очень надеется, что у Стива со Скоттом все хорошо, поскольку сейчас нет никакой возможности связаться с ними или пойти на поиски, поскольку таскать с собой Логана и одновременно обороняться будет затруднительно.

— Я тебе еще много чего скажу, раз уж ты внимательно слушаешь, мудак. Я ненавижу твою стрижку, ненавижу твою рожу, ненавижу твой голос, ненавижу все, кроме твоей сраной способности молчать, когда у тебя пробиты легкие!

Уэйд добавляет через костюм обезболивающее в рану на спине и надеется, что почувствует, если начнет вываливаться хребет. Это все совсем не важно, они с Логаном выберутся, тут без вариантов, и не в такой заднице бывали, но тревога за вторую часть отряда не отпускает и мешает думать.

— Ну, прости, что прервал твой медовый месяц, — хрипит Логан и кашляет кровью.

— Лучше заткнись! — Уэйд приподнимается и делает несколько выстрелов паутиной, прицепляя первых нападавших к стене. — Присоединяйся к вечеринке, когда чуть меньше будешь похож на дерьмо.

Он отпрыгивает к потолку, отвлекая внимание и уворачиваясь от пуль. Изгиб в системе туннелей не дает точно оценить количество врагов и их расположение, поэтому важно добраться именно туда, хоть это и может стать непростительно глупым поступком.

Логан возвращается в бой почти вовремя, когда Уэйд успевает получить лишь трещину в ребре.

— Имей я твою регенерацию, не продалбывал бы все так бездарно, — шипит Уэйд и распрямляется. Логан лишь хмурится, но пытается предложить помощь, за что сразу оказывается послан.

— Нужно найти Скотта и Стива, здесь слишком мало людей, значит, основная масса пошла за ними. Быстрее.

Карта системы туннелей, которая есть в их распоряжении, просто отвратительная. Либо ее составлял кретин, либо здесь подземный Хогвартс, что меняет пути. Чем дольше они бегут, тем сильнее тревога, что не успеют. Уже даже не тревога, а скорее болезненное осознание. Они оба останавливаются, прислушиваются и безошибочно выбирают направление.

Слышны шаги, и они уже готовы к бою, как из-за поворота появляется Скотт, поддерживающий Стива с одной стороны. Полная неожиданность, что с другой стороны его придерживает никто иной как Мертвец. Питер. Паркер. Кроме того, на его спине закреплен щит Капитана Америки, что вообще из ряда вон.

Пока Уэйд стоит в оцепенении, Логан подбегает к группе и заменяет Мертвеца в роли поддержки. Тот выпрямляется с явным облегчением: все же Стив весит не мало, а из-за роста основная масса ложилась на его плечи, а не Скотта. Питер пытается размять поясницу, но вдруг вспоминает, что за его спиной закреплен щит. Он неуверенно ощупывает его, как будто для него это тоже сюрприз.

— Чего застыли? Паук, вместо Скотта! — рычит Логан, и все снова возвращается в боевой режим, где нужно действовать быстро и слаженно.

— Стив, меньше надо жрать, — Уэйду не то, чтобы тяжело, все же суперсила, но Кэп еле волочит ноги, что осложняет ситуацию. — Сколько их за вами, Скотт?

— Кого?

— Боевиков, кого, твою мать!

— Да никого. Все обезврежены, разоружены и заперты. Ждут транспортировки.

Они с Логаном даже останавливаются, недоверчиво оборачиваясь.

— Пацан помог, — пожимает плечами Скотт и кивает в сторону Питера. Тот уже снял со спины щит и с благоговением держит его в руках.

— Стащишь — получишь пиздюлей, — строго говорит ему Логан.

— Не выражайся! — почти одновременно говорят Питер и Стив, из-за чего Уэйд чуть было не скидывает последнего, начиная хохотать. Это не может быть реальностью, он точно спит.

— Я никогда ничего не крал, — обиженно бормочет Питер и бежит следом за группой. Буквально перед выходом из бункера Стив начинает идти самостоятельно, когда действие яда заканчивается.

— Пиздить щит скорее по моей части, — замечает Уэйд. Стив смотрит на него с нечитаемым лицом, но от комментариев воздерживается.

Они выходят, когда уже прибывает группа агентов. Питер смущенно протягивает щит.

— Зачем вы вообще ему его дали? — спрашивает Логан, в своем репертуаре хмуро и недоброжелательно, отчего Питер опасливо отходит подальше. Уэйд заметил, что пока они шли к выходу, что Питер все время на него посматривал, раздумывая, имеет он права обращаться к Уэйду или нужно сделать вид, что они малознакомы.

— Тащить Кэпа неудобно из-за щита за спиной, — спокойно отвечает Скотт и крутит запястьем, проверяя на вывих.

— Я сам его попросил понести, — кивает Стив и закрепляет щит за спиной.

— Молодцом, — смеется Уэйд и притягивает Питера к себе, обнимая его за плечи. Кажется, слишком много впечатлений для одного дня, потому что он вообще не двигается, а возможно, что и не дышит. Уэйд только на свету замечает, что в красно-синем костюме множество следов от ранений и потеков крови. Хотя все уже зажило, все равно становится не по себе. Он впрыскивает еще обезболивающего, в очередной раз мысленно давая обещание, что это последняя доза. Курить он бросал примерно так же, но бросил же. Он не чувствует, как Питер аккуратно касается раны пальцами, но все понимает по встревоженному взгляду. Эта способность так четко передавать эмоции через маску поражает до сих пор.

— Вы летите или нет? — кричит Стив.

Уэйд тянет Питера за собой к квинджету, но тот ловко высвобождается из его рук и пятится.

— Мне нельзя на базу, — объясняет он, разворачивается и бежит в сторону доков. Очень хочется броситься за ним и уговорить, но не стоит устраивать сцену и расстраивать его. Кроме того, ему все же нужна медицинская помощь.

Никто не комментирует побег Мертвеца, только уже на подходе к базе Стив говорит своим будничным тоном:

— Ни одной жертвы, все захвачены, утрамбованы и заперты.

Уэйд понимает, к чему он, и только кивает.

— Мне показалось, что он кому-то отрезал пальцы, — подает голос Скотт.

— Тебе показалось, — прерывает его Логан и смотрит в упор, отчего тот откашливается и отворачивается.

Уэйд выходит из больничного крыла весьма довольный жизнью. Костюм удалось скинуть Старку, даже без привычного: «Здесь тебе не ателье для тупых задниц, что не могут за себя постоять». Он позволяет себе ненадолго снять маску, чтобы умыть лицо и просто постоять, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Прохладный кафель очень кстати сейчас.

Он рад, что Питер вмешался, похоже, он неплохо помог, и это важно. Но все еще не очень понятно отношение Мстителей к нему. Кэп, похоже, сменил гнев на милость, а Логан сразу принял его сторону, хоть и в своей привычной недружелюбной манере.

Питер больше не берет заказы, даже наоборот, отслеживает некоторые из них и пресекает. Но с контролем у него все еще бывают проблемы. Его невозможно вывести из себя ранениями, но стоит пострадать кому-нибудь другому, союзнику или тем, кого он хочет защитить — он становится жестче и может натворить глупостей. Чаще просто сбегает, чтобы не сорваться, но иногда не выдерживает и убивает, либо сильно калечит в приступе ярости, из-за чего сбегает стопроцентно. Уэйд видит его старания и просто не может сердиться, остается рядом и поддерживает. Он внезапно открывает для себя, какой этот Питер, когда он не делит себя на две разные личности: нежный подвижный парень с повадками звереныша, что любит прятаться и всегда настороже, чтобы укусить протянутую ладонь.

Кусаться, кстати, он и правда любит, Уэйду повезло, что у него тоже неплохая регенерация. Да он и не возражает.

— Что, перерыв на подумать? Те самые три минуты в день?

— Решил использовать то время, что мы с тобой уделяем обычно на секс.

Логан кривится, хоть и признает, что Уэйд ответил достойно.

— Паркер хорошо справился, — добавляет он.

— Похоже на то.

— Тебе стоит все же постараться привести его на базу. Стив не против. Даже не то, что не против, хочет его видеть.

— Пока он сам не решит — не придет, — вздыхает Уэйд и натягивает маску.

— Его не так сложно к чему-то подтолкнуть, как ты думаешь. Стоило мне намекнуть на эту миссию, как он побежал в туннели вперед меня.

Уэйд бросает на него недовольный взгляд и отвечает довольно резко:

— Логан, он не цепной пес, которого можно натравливать. Ты сам знаешь, каким он бывает, не нужно подвергать его излишнему риску.

— Риску какому? Что его убьют? Встанет и снова начинает рисковать.

Уэйд не отвечает сразу, чтобы ответ не стал ударом в челюсть.

— То, что он не может умереть, не значит, что ему не бывает больно. А риск не в этом. Он нестабилен, и когда делает что-то не так — слишком расстраивается и загоняется, его непросто вывести из этого состояния. Я буду только рад, если он начнет сотрудничать, но не хочу, чтобы это расшатало то, что у него получается строить сейчас.

— Понял. Но ты не опекай его чрезмерно, он без тебя справлялся с этим миром, — Логан достает сигару, — и делал это не так плохо, как нам кажется. Плохо с моральной точки зрения, эффективно с другой.

— Отвали.

— Я серьезно. Уговори пацана притащиться сюда, ему на пользу пойдет общение с другими людьми, кроме проституток и мужика с кризисом среднего возраста.

— Что в слове «отвали» кажется тебе слишком сложным, чтобы его воспринять? Хочешь привычного: «Да пошел ты, Логан»?

— Сам иди.

И хотя Уэйд предпочитает есть где-нибудь, а не тратить время на готовку, Питер его в этом побеждает: он питается одними кофе, хлопьями, печеньем и фруктами. Иногда покупает что-нибудь вроде йогуртов или другой еды, которую тоже готовить не нужно. Странно, что он не обратил на это внимания в их первую встречу, когда навязал свою консультацию по питанию. Ведь его корзина для покупок — мечта подростка.

— Это не слишком полезно, ты в курсе?

— Вот плюсы регенерации: организму все равно. Ему просто нужна еда, и то не обязательно. Съел побольше, неважно чего — самочувствие лучше, нужна энергия. Не ешь месяц — терпимо, хоть желудок и пытается переварить сам себя, а не получится, как и умереть от обезвоживания.

— Господи, откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я любознательный. Может, расскажу тебе когда-нибудь.

— То есть, ты как истинный малолетка используешь возможности своей регенерации, чтобы объедаться едой с большим содержанием сахара и не бояться последствий? — хмурится Уэйд.

— Я могу себе голову отрезать, не боясь последствий, поверь, с печеньем я справлюсь.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает и решает про голову тоже не уточнять. Он не уверен, что вообще хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Питер честно пытается пожарить ему яичницу, и Уэйд обещает не мешать. Он внимательно следит, но не комментирует. Первая попытка не удалась настолько, что сейчас Питер стоит около плиты с лопаткой наготове, не отрывая взгляда от сковородки. В прошлый раз этой лопаткой Уэйду прилетело, поэтому молчать ему даже как-то несложно.

— Как их разбивают, чтобы не растеклось ничего?

— Опыт.

— Отличный жизненный навык, конечно, — вредничает Питер. Он специально купил сковородку и кастрюлю, чтобы иногда кормить чем-нибудь своего гостя, потому что раньше пользовался только микроволновкой.

— Масло налил, яйца разбил, скорлупу выловил, под крышкой подержал, огонь такой, чтобы не подгорело, никуда от нее не ухожу, — повторяет сквозь зубы. Когда Питер нервничает — начинает бормотать без остановки, но иначе, чем Мертвец, слова вполне можно разобрать. Уэйд вздыхает, но снова ничего не говорит. Хочет — пускай развлекается. С макаронами он уже неплохо справляется. Вообще, довольно странно, что он совсем не умеет готовить. Как объясняет сам Питер — они с тетей четко делили домашние обязанности. И не становится сюрпризом, что уборка больше по его части, поэтому единственное, что он умеет — нарезать хлеб и открывать коробки с соком.

— Готово! — Питер ставит перед ним тарелку, содержимое которой ближе к омлету, но с потеками желтков.

— Сейчас продегустируем.

В словах Уэйда нет притворства, ему не сложно ждать, пока Питер справляется с очередным кулинарным шедевром, не мешать ему и пробовать после. Иногда он даже сдерживается, чтобы не высмеивать его в процессе. Это трогательно и очень приятно. О нем не особо кто-то заботился последние годы так, с домашним уютом. Похоже, Питеру тоже этого не хватает.

— Неплохо, хорошая яичница, спасибо.

— Дай сюда, — Питер забирает у него вилку, отламывает себе кусочек и с хмурым видом жует.

— Забыл посолить. Черт.

— Можно же посолить после.

— Точно, — он улыбается так искренне и довольно, словно как минимум победил в олимпиаде по химии. А, как выяснилось, такое достижение в его копилке имеется.

Питер свободно упоминает некоторые факты из своей жизни до эксперимента, и с опаской говорит про что-то после. Но все, что касается «Оружия икс» является запретной темой. Когда Уэйд набирается решимости и спрашивает об этом, взгляд Питера становится холодным, и он говорит, что не хочет об этом вспоминать. Много секретов, много табуированных тем, недосказанностей и вопросов, которые так и не заданы. Уэйд не давит и надеется, что когда-нибудь Питер сможет ему открыться и расскажет все сам.

— Странно, да, что мы выбрали один район? То есть, я здесь давно квартиру снимаю, а вот как ты здесь оказался? Не иначе, как очередная шутка судьбы, у нас с ней старые счеты.

— Мне Логан сказал, что район хороший.

Они поворачиваются друг к другу и некоторое время молчат.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Серьезно.

— Он сказал, что вы с ним особо не пересекаетесь.

— Он надрал мне задницу на одном моем заказе, потом мы немного поговорили, и вот.

Уэйд пытается переварить полученную информацию и возмущенно восклицает:

— Логан — херова фея-крестная твоя, ты в курсе? На задания зовет, с жильем помогает.

— Ага, только с прекрасным принцем не задалось.

Уэйд смотрит на него с осуждением, но тот лишь отворачивается и смотрит на свои руки с лукавой улыбкой.

Питер тоже не особо лезет с расспросами, скорее уточняет что-то, если Уэйд сам начинает рассказывать. Только однажды он спрашивает, не жалеет ли он, что его укусил тот паук, и ему пришлось оставить свою прошлую жизнь. Уэйд даже молчит некоторое время. Он множество раз об этом думал, и довольно часто ныл Логану. Но его размышления всегда приводят его к одному и тому же.

— Нет, не жалею. Бывают моменты, когда мне не хватает возможности жить по-другому, но они краткие и не столь важные. Я бы не хотел, чтобы случилось иначе.

Питер кивает с одобрением.

— Мне жаль тебя, что ты не можешь жить на печенье и чипсах. Ущербно с точки зрения суперсилы.

— Ну да, все дали, забыли только про возможность травить свой организм чем-то похуже ядов.

Питер издает смешок и отламывает себе еще пару кусочков от яичницы, вновь жуя со всей серьезностью, изображая ресторанного критика.

— Я и сам могу готовить, если что. Я умею. Кроме того, обедать где-то тоже вариант.

— Мне хочется, чтобы у тебя благодаря мне появлялось свободное время. А ходить куда-то я не особо люблю. Люди разглядывают меня, и я нервничаю.

— Мне хочется тратить свое свободное время на тебя.

Питер смущенно отводит взгляд.

— И на секс.

— Вот умеешь ты все свести к одному!

— Я и поедание яичницы к этому сведу.

— Это как? — Питер прищуривается и смотрит с недоверием.

— Доем эту прекрасную несоленую яичницу, возьму тебя подмышку и понесу в кровать.

Питер возводит глаза к небу и цокает языком. Уэйд ухмыляется.

— Так чего ты тормозишь, ешь давай, а не разговаривай.

— Как поживает самая прекрасная из фей?

— Чего хотел?

— Ты как всегда сама вежливость, именно поэтому у нас с тобой так все сложилось.

Логан закатывает глаза и возвращается к чтению.

— Зачем ты порекомендовал Питеру мой район? — игривым голосом спрашивает Уэйд и часто моргает, строя глазки.

— Он искал квартиру.

— И?

— И я порекомендовал.

— Ты даже не стараешься сделать все проще. Ты что, в свахи подался? — игривость уступает место раздражению.

— Вот чего я точно не предполагал, так это то, что ты познакомишься с Паркером, а не Мертвецом.

— То есть, признаешь.

— Ага, — Логан откладывает пад. — Но кто бы мог подумать, что ты начнешь с ним флиртовать. Я скорее рассчитывал на благотворное влияние Паука на наемника Мертвеца. Но как же так! Тебе комфортно встречаться с подростком, потому что ты — сраный инфантил.

— Питер довольно взрослый для своего возраста, — недовольно бубнит Уэйд.

— Это не отменяет того факта, что ты взрываешь вещи в микроволновке.

— И дружу с таким скучным старпером как ты, радость моя.

— Ты невыносим.

— Ты меня любишь, признай.

— Только в перерывах между фантазиями о том, как ты сдохнешь.

— Романтика! — Уэйд смеется, и от него не ускользает, что Логан улыбнулся. Он почти всегда хмурый, но с чувством юмора у него все в порядке.

— Ты в курсе, что он здесь? Паркер твой?

— Да, я знаю. Но пришли мы отдельно, я его еще не видел.

— Как так?

— Его пригласил Стив. Я почти ревную.

Он хочет пойти искать Питера, как Логан несильно толкает его ладонью в плечо.

— Что за незапланированные телесные контакты? Ты меня пугаешь, — смеется Уэйд.

— Любому другому я бы сказал: «Только посмей обидеть Паркера», хотя он сам кого хочешь обидит. Но я тебя знаю, Уилсон. Можно сказать, доверяю.

Уэйд задерживает дыхание.

— Спасибо.

— Даже без сарказма или тупой шутки? — удивляется Логан.

— Жизнь твоя тупая шутка и наше знакомство. Но раз фея-крестная меня одобрила, я тронут.

Питера найти не так уж сложно. Он сидит за столом в одном из залов вместе со Стивом, вытянув руки и положив на них подбородок. Уэйд в который раз думает, что когда он в маске, либо дома, то абсолютно не стеснен условностями и правилами, всегда выбирая удобство и прямоту. Настоящий Маугли, что сидит перед Капитаном Америкой как дошкольник. Даже немного странно, шестнадцать лет — не тот возраст, когда не знаешь правил этикета. Похоже, это приобретенная черта, которая досталась вместе с Мертвецом.

Питер склоняет голову немного набок, но это не выглядит как усталость или неуважение — видно, что он внимательно слушает. Стив не выглядит недовольным, скорее наоборот, достаточно доброжелательным. А еще Питер качает ногами. Уэйд не чувствует стыда, наоборот, он находит такую непосредственность преступно очаровательной.

— О, он такой милый, — Наташа останавливается около него и тоже наблюдает издалека за их беседой. Стив с Питером в другом помещении, но их отлично видно через стеклянную перегородку.

— Когда за стенкой — особенно, — добавляет она. — Не слышно, как он бормочет.

Уэйд смотрит на нее с осуждением.

— Что? Поверь, его не зря зовут бормотуном.

— Он приходит в норму.

Наташа ухмыляется, но тему меняет:

— Мне больше нравится, что ты приходишь в норму. Я устала из жалости отдавать тебе апельсинной энергетик, потому что ты выглядел как дерьмо.

— Ты хоть раз его допивала?

— Нет, редкостная гадость.

— Я тоже.

Они оба смеются, глядя друг на друга с вызовом. Это признание ничего не меняет — кто-то должен побеждать.

Питер выпрямляется и опускает ноги на пол. Стив хлопает его по плечу, после чего выходит из зала, а тот семенит следом. Поверх костюма снова накинута большая толстовка. Похоже, у него бесконечный запас на все случаи жизни. Хотя в этом нет необходимости, он накидывает капюшон на маску и засовывает руки в карманы, всем своим видом говоря: «Я в домике». Домик включает в себя кинжал в ботинке, который он никогда не вытаскивает, даже если пришел на базу Мстителей «без оружия».

— Значит, Питти-бой, когда я тебя звал, ты отказывался и огрызался, а стоило Капитану Америке кинуть смс — ты пришел.

Питер отворачивается, но позволяет обнять себя за плечи и прижать к груди.

— Когда ты звал, это больше напоминало предложение сходить на экскурсию и посмотреть, где работает твой парень. А он работает там, где есть некоторые люди, которым ты загонял кинжалы в плечи и выдирал механические крылья. Мне сюда приходить не стоило, даже скорее нельзя, я здесь не к месту.

— Что изменилось?

— А вот если пригласил Капитан Америка — можно.

Уэйд смеется и тащит за собой Питера к тому месту, где в последний раз видел Логана. Он надеется, что теперь у него получился доводить своего друга еще сильнее.

Питер внимательно смотрит в пад: интереса не видно сквозь маску, но потому, как он ведет плечами и болтает ногами, можно сказать, что он доволен.

— Ничего секретного, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Уровень доступа низкий, но думаю, что найдет, что изучить.

Питер в какой-то момент перестает мотать ногами, скорее даже весь замирает. Уэйд подходит к нему, но не успевает взглянуть из-за плеча, как экран гаснет. Питер поворачивается к нему. Маска. Чертова маска. Уэйд уже так привык, что дома они обходятся без нее, что недоволен, когда не видит эмоций, а должен гадать. Он не зол, понимает, почему так, но все равно не может не грустить, хоть и никогда не попросит маску снять. Он и сам зачастую в ней ходит, особенно в той части базы, где просто сотрудники и агенты, а не жилой блок или командный пункт.

— Что-то интересное?

— Да, — Питер обычно разговорчив, но сейчас обходится кратким ответом.

Уэйд возводит глаза к нему, такое поведение лучше любого «отстань от меня». Он садится рядом, закатывает маску до носа и открывает принесенный с собой пакет.

— Будешь чимичангу? — учтиво спрашивает он Питера.

— Конечно же нет.

— Я сейчас расковыряю его, посмотришь, что внутри.

Питер без особого рвения заглядывает в содержимое лепешки, отклоняется обратно и говорит с насмешкой:

— Теперь я тем более не буду это есть.

— Ты злой.

— Я знаю.

Уэйд корчит рожу и показывает язык. Он иногда пытается что-нибудь предложить из еды, но здесь то же самое: маска остается на лице при любом раскладе.

— Капитан Роджерс сказал, что он хотел бы взять меня на миссию. Не он сам, но включить в состав отряда.

— Это же отличная новость, — говорит Уэйд с набитым ртом и салютует чимичангой.

Питер начинает ерзать, даже садится по-человечески, чтобы ногами не болтать. Он абсолютно лишен какого-либо стеснения, когда дело касается лишнего, по его мнению, этикета. Он вовсе не ведет себя неуважительно по отношению к другим, скорее наоборот. Когда не избегает. Но когда садится — зачастую поджимает под себя ногу, а подбородок кладет на колено. За чистоту обуви он отвечать не может, но всегда выбирает стулья без обивки. Уэйд ни разу не ловил его за этим, но уверен, что тот за собой убирает. Он не пытается поддерживать чистоту, когда дело касается грешков окружающих людей, но сам не позволяет себе оставить за собой хоть какие-то следы пребывания.

В какой-то момент Уэйду кажется, что дело именно в этом, а не в стремлении все вокруг привести в порядок — Питер делает так, чтобы «замести следы», словно его нет и никогда не было. Так что единственной чудаковатой привычкой можно считать его нежелание есть пищу, которую невозможно разобрать или увидеть содержимое сразу. Хотя, конечно, «единственной» все равно звучит очень натянуто.

— Что смотрел на паде?

— Не скажу.

Никакого увиливания — это хорошо. «Нет, значит, нет» — правило, которое не обсуждается. А Уэйд честно пробовал вступать в дискуссию и не раз. Ему странно видеть Питера таким молчаливым, стоит им приблизиться к базе. Его молчаливое «Мне сюда нельзя» переросло в «Я не скажу больше десяти слов за раз».

Питер протягивает руку и дотрагивается до его щеки. На нем перчатки, но касание все равно нежное.

— Не могу определиться насчет твоей щетины. Нравится мне или нет, — задумчиво тянет он.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что тебе бритву в руки так и не взять, — Уэйд прощупал почву, что некоторые шутки вполне себе допустимы, с чувством юмора у Питера все в порядке, он даже немного зло шутит.

— У меня от нее бывает раздражение. Понятно, что оно почти мгновенно проходит, но говорю: не могу определиться, мне нравится, либо доставляет удовольствие при касании только в определенных местах.

— На том фото ты выглядишь как парень, которому бритва так и не пригодится, максимум успокоить себя и немного поелозить станком на месте усов, — Уэйд по-своему толкует его слова.

— Я ошибся, раздражение не от щетины, а от тебя.

Он готов поспорить, что Питер улыбается.

— Я не уверен насчет миссии. Я отказался.

— Почему?

— Потому что я нестабильный бывший наемник, который держит в руках холодное оружие. Ребенок с гранатой.

— Мне не нравится сравнение тебя с ребенком, это гадко.

Питер склоняет голову набок. Осуждение.

— Я пойду с тобой, все будет хорошо, — уверяет его Уэйд, стараясь вложить в свои слова тепло и заботу.

— Я не знаю, что лучше. Не пойти? Пойти без тебя, чтобы не отвлекаться? Пойти с тобой, чтобы лучше контролировать? Мне кажется разумным первый вариант. Пока что я не готов, я это чувствую.

— Ты успешно справляешься на патрулях.

— Статистика хорошая, но не идеальная.

Уэйд недовольно хмыкает. Питер слишком умный. Либо он сам слишком тупой в сравнении с парнем, который даже школу не окончил. И в это несложно поверить, как сказал бы Логан. Чертов Логан, свали из моей головы!

Питер тоже сидит погруженный в свои мысли. Его взгляд такой сосредоточенный, что понятно сразу: сдерживаемая болтовня проносится в его голове, мысли бегут табуном.

— Тебе стоит попробовать.

Уэйд ожидает услышать в ответ какую-нибудь колкость, но вместо этого Питер придвигается к нему на стуле и кладет голову на плечо. Уэйд обнимает его и гладит по щеке. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы на нем не было маски.

— Я боюсь налажать, — шепчет Питер. — Я постоянно лажаю.

— Это неправда.

— Еще какая правда. Все плохое в моей жизни — результат того, что я лажал.

— Я тоже лажа? — Уэйд обнимает его крепче и целует в макушку.

Питер хмыкает и отвечает более веселым голосом:

— Самая большая ошибка из всех.

— Ауч.

— Ты правда немаленький.

— Мне стоит сейчас пошло пошутить?

— Только попробуй. Я вытащу тебе печень.

Снова печень.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поза для сна «ложечки» - когда один партнер обнимает другого сзади, тесно прижавшись. Данная поза максимально способствует комфорту и интимности, позволяя «свернуться» друг в друга. Называется от того же: ложечки идеально складываются воедино.  
> Соответственно, «большая» ложечка обнимает со спины, а «маленькая» оказывается в объятиях.

Питер сидит в ванной прямо на полу и аккуратно складывает костюм в пакет. Эти пакеты из химчистки в большом количестве сложены у него дома — в свежих приносит, в использованных уносит.

— Неужели они не задают вопросы?

— В Нью-Йорке не так уж сложно найти тех, кто вопросы задавать не станет, — Питер пожимает плечами и сдувает из пакета воздух прежде, чем закрыть. Вообще не удивительно, что у него есть вакуумный упаковщик.

Сам он уже в порядке, но Уэйду все равно каждый раз жутко, когда его режут или подстреливают. Питера ни разу не убивали в его присутствии, что несказанно радует. Он гордится, что в его отсутствие Мертвец выходит на улицы сам и вдвойне аккуратен, когда Уэйд на миссиях. Из-за чего прилетает ему, правда, чаще. Что не радует.

В какой-то момент создается ощущение, что Питер становится его второй кожей — у него нет друзей, нет коллег, нет увлечений. Есть внушительный банковский счет, и нет потребностей, чтобы эти деньги тратить. Уэйд понимает, что тот имел в виду, когда говорил, что у него, Питера, жизни нет. Сначала Уэйду это нравилось, ему тоже не хотелось разлучаться ни на минуту. Но в какой-то момент становится заметно, что Питер ходит за ним как привязанный — на базу, домой, в патрули. Расстается лишь тогда, когда Уэйд на миссиях, и то сидит и ждет, чаще всего в комнате, либо уже в транспортном.

Это не пугает и не вызывает раздражения. Уэйд сразу догадывался, что будет именно так. Питер оставил наемническую деятельность и старается заполнить освободившееся место патрулями и совместным времяпрепровождением. Но очень хочется, чтобы в жизни этого замкнутого, готового к удару со спины подростка появилось что-то еще. Если когда-то его лишили возможности жить нормально, то Уэйд считает своим долгом привнести в нее что-то новое, может, отличное от нормального. Хотя, после укуса Уэйд не уверен, может ли употреблять такое слово в отношении себя.

Он согласен со Стивом — Питеру пойдут на пользу миссии. Они все, не сговариваясь, готовы взять на себя ответственность за него. Или даже скорее за его поступки. Или за ошибки.

Питер складывает пакеты в спортивную сумку и закрывает ее. Он делает все так аккуратно, что следов почти не остается. Это говорит об опыте.

— Там же зашивают?

— Да, я уже говорил об этом.

— Возможно, на базе могли бы что-нибудь придумать для тебя. Как мой костюм.

Питер смотрит на него исподлобья и сжимает губы в тонкую линию перед тем, как коротко ответить:

— Обойдусь.

Странным образом в нем уживается восторг от возможности проводить время с Мстителями и жесткое соблюдение границ при контакте с ними же.

— Хочешь, я отнесу? — Уэйд знает, как Питер не любит выходить из дома днем, но, похоже, у прачечной стандартный режим работы.

Ответом ему служит поднятая бровь и усмешка:

— Ты что, не понимаешь, что тебе нельзя идти в прачечную, где принимают костюмы, уделанные кровью и с дырками от пуль?

Похоже, да, он сглупил.

— Стану самым счастливым, если присоединишься к нашей миссии, — не отстает от него Уэйд.

— Мы это обсуждали.

— Когда меня останавливало это, чтобы прекратить докапываться?

Питер пожимает плечами, мол, не поспоришь.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает он на выдохе. — Правда. Капитан Роджерс тоже об этом говорил, но я не готов. Мне нужно еще несколько патрулей, чтобы закрепить результат. Я надеюсь, что получится, тогда уже можно будет говорить о чем-то более серьезном, о помощи Мстителям.

— Все будет круто, Питти-бой. Чувствую сейчас себя девушкой плохого парня, ведь он только что упаковал свои окровавленные шмотки и понесет их в какую-то подпольную прачечную.

Питер смеется.

— Не забудь раздвинуть ноги к моему приходу.

— Жду с нетерпением, мой плохиш.

Уэйд расталкивает Питера раньше обычного, и тот недовольно мычит, пытаясь снова завернуться в одеяло.

— Какого черта? Я же вижу, что еще рано! Закрой занавески и не мешай мне, я хочу доспать.

— Какой рано, Питти-бой? Уже почти вечер!

— Вечером темно, кретин, так что займись чем-нибудь, раз тебе не спится.

Еще как спится, он бы не против поспать еще часа три-четыре, но и так дал слабину и переносил задуманное последние несколько дней. У ночного образа жизни есть как плюсы, так и минусы. И чем дольше они живут вместе, тем больше он замечает именно отрицательные стороны. А еще он считает, что Питеру будет полезно стать частью его плана.

— Давай, Питти-бой, вставай. Есть кое-что важное!

Он хватает его за босые пятки и подтягивает к себе. Обычно Питер пинается и выкручиваться, но после слова «важное» отрывает голову от подушки.

— Есть особое дело, — говорит Уэйд. — Даже не миссия. Работа под прикрытием, поэтому без масок.

— Я не хочу без масок, — почти капризно.

— Будет слишком подозрительно с ними. Не волнуйся, только я и ты. Наденешь один из своих мешков, натянешь капюшон. Спасем мир.

— Как-то это все подозрительно, — Питер все еще смотрит пристально и недоверчиво. Что-то обдумывает.

— Я знаю, что это тебе претит, но давай сегодня ты просто доверишься и сделаешь, как я прошу. Эта миссия важна для меня, нужна твоя помощь.

Питер смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, потом быстро моргает, встает и плетется в ванную. Он собирается довольно быстро, но ничего не говорит, только внимательно следит за Уэйдом.

Хотя иногда Питер выходит на улицу днем, на то же кладбище, старается делать это рано утром. Сейчас на улице довольно оживленно, поэтому он идет ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы. Уэйд не хочет испытывать его терпение, пытаясь взять за руку или приобнять. Он рад, что тот уже идет за ним и даже не лезет с расспросами. Внезапно становится приятно, что ему так доверяют. Или пытаются угодить.

Пару раз он замечает, как Питер поднимает голову и что-нибудь рассматривает. Палатки с едой. Уличных музыкантов. Шумную компанию у бара.

— Ты серьезно? Твоя миссия — это кино?

Они стоят у кассы кинотеатра, и Уэйду приходится покупать билеты, удерживая в руках огромное ведро попкорна, потому что Питер вредничает и продолжает демостративно держать руки в карманах.

— Мне хочется посмотреть мультфильм, а их по ночам не показывают.

— Ты и расписание проверил во всем городе?

— Нет, только в этом кинотеатре, ближайшем к нам.

Питер фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди, предварительно натянув рукава до самых кончиков пальцев и зажав их наподобие одежды для новорожденных, где закрыты ладони. Он ощутимо нервничает и на любую попытку поговорить огрызается и отворачиваться. Уэйд к этому готов, поэтому не реагирует на его капризы.

— Питти-бой, я снова хочу отметить, что твой вкус кошмарен. Попкорн с карамелью. Серьезно? С карамелью сраной.

Питер все же соглашается на попкорн и прижимает к себе ведро, так и не отпустив рукава.

— Это не шутка, Уэйд? Мы будем смотреть мультфильм про Паука?

— Потише. Про Пауков.

— Я поверить не могу.

— Будь тише, Питти-бой. Я никогда тебе этого не говорю, но здесь прислушайся к моему совету.

Питер откидывается на спинку кресла и жует свой попкорн. Пару раз он бьет Уэйда по ладоням, когда тот пытается взять его за руку, но затем сдается. Кажется, даже когда они впервые занялись сексом, он не так смущался.

Если подумать, это их первое свидание в общественном месте, и вокруг чуть больше людей, чем сонная официантка и пара полуночников в закусочной. Уэйд не может удержаться и время от времени поглядывает на Питера. Ему нравится, насколько тот неотрывно следит за действием на экране и время от времени закидывает в рот свой отвратительный попкорн. Он перестает горбиться, вполне удобно прислоняется затылком к спинке кресла и немного улыбается.

— Я иногда смотрю кино дома, но в кинотеатры не ходил ни разу. Получается, уже четыре года, — хотя тема не самая веселая, Питер улыбается. Он идет по улице своей пружинистой походкой, все еще низко натянув капюшон, но с довольным лицом доедает попкорн Уэйда.

— Можем почаще так выбираться.

— Это придется рано вставать.

— Либо пораньше ложиться.

Питер поднимает голову и смотрит очень хитро, мол: «Я разгадал твой замысел!». Вообще, Уэйд и сам не помнит, когда в последний раз выбирался в кино.

— Я подумаю, — обещает Питер, и выглядит он весьма жизнерадостным. — Только не на тот фильм, который почешет твое эго, пожалуйста.

— Тебе же нравится Паук.

— Я передумал. Теперь Росомаха мой любимый супергерой.

— Я тебя за такие слова сдам обратно в зоомагазин, будете там с Логаном сидеть.

Питер смеется и прижимает к себе попкорн. Здорово, наверное, столько жрать. Уэйд себя считает любителем закинуться вредной едой, но такое ведро даже он не смог осилить. Можно утешать себя, что Питер — молодой растущий организм.

— А как насчет парка аттракционов, Питти-бой?

— Давай не все сразу.

— Хорошо, американские горки подождут.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что не я старший в этих отношениях. Почему не музей или планетарий? И ты выбрал мультфильм.

— Потому что нужно выбирать между отстойностью и крутостью. Твой выбор очевиден.

Они некоторое время молчат, Питер о чем-то раздумывает, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, снова запуская собственную внутреннюю радиостанцию.

— Спасибо, — внезапно тихо говорит он.

Уэйд улыбается.

— Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал.

— Сказал, что пошел ты, Уэйд.

— Пожалуйста, Питти-бой.

— Ты молодец. Отличный патруль.

— Еще будучи Мертвецом просил Паука не расхваливать меня, так что перестань.

— Я правда думаю, что тебе нужно принять участие в миссии.

Они лежат на диване, и Уэйд почти целиком перетащил Питера на себя, хотя это стоило ему пару несильных ударов острыми локтями. И неизвестно, случайных ли.

— Это немного странно звучит, будто прошлая жизнь, что ты просил тебя не хвалить, — задумчиво говорит Уэйд.

— Нет. Мы все еще Мертвец и Паук.

— На этом диване мы точно Питер и Уэйд.

Питер хмыкает и трется о его грудь лицом, отчего его волосы щекочут подбородок. Уэйд поднимает руку и мнет вьющиеся пряди.

— Ты не думал подстричься? Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось, но они же все время тебе мешают.

— Я не могу подстричься, это бессмысленно, — Питер приподнимается, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Не понял. Стиль превыше всего?

Питер хмурится и смотрит с недоверием. Он молчит, и Уэйд начинает нервничать.

— Что я такого сказал?

— Ты не понимаешь?

— Чувствую себя идиотом, опять не догадался о чем-то важном.

Питер вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Он садится и скрещивает ноги, сжав руками ступни.

— Во мне никогда ничего не изменится. Я не изменюсь. Моя регенерация касается всего.

Теперь очередь Уэйда хмурится.

— Мне двадцать, почти двадцать один, — продолжает Питер, — но я навсегда останусь в теле семнадцатилетнего.

— Так вот, о чем ты говорил, когда упоминал дрочку, — задумчиво кивает Уэйд.

— Ты запомнил только это, потрясающе, — Питер смотрит очень неодобрительно.

— Мне запала в душу эта информация, потому что я подумал, что ты мог дрочить и на мой светлый образ. Хэй, Питти-бой, не смотри так строго.

— Навсегда понимаешь. Таким. Семнадцать лет, как когда я попал в «Оружие икс».

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. Они впервые касаются этой темы, и он не знает, как вести себя. Имеет ли он право задавать вопросы, либо лучше унять любопытство? Насколько Питеру неприятны эти воспоминания? Очевидно, что максимально неприятны, но не совсем понятно, готов ли он об этом рассказать.

— В досье сказано, что шестнадцать.

— Не задался день рождения. Но все равно лучше того, когда меня вырвало на батутах.

Никто не улыбается, хотя шутка хорошая.

— Регенерация всего на тот момент. Шрамы и рытвины на коже, строение костей, состояние внутренних органов, зрение, длина волос, ногтей. Понимаешь? Я не смогу проколоть ухо, набить тату, исправить прикус, обзавестись зубами мудрости.

— Нормальный у тебя прикус.

— Ты как обычно выделяешь главное.

Уэйд тоже садится и берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Тебе кажется, что это достойно жалости, — Питер смотрит на него подозрительно, но руку не убирает. Это не вопрос, скорее утверждение. Он удивлен.

— Никогда не избавишься от этих вечно лезущих мне в рот прядей.

— Я обожаю, конечно, эту твою привычку сводить любые серьезные моменты нашей с тобой жизни к тупым шуткам.

Уэйд улыбается и притягивает его к себе. Он ерошит Питеру волосы, а затем несколько раз целует в макушку, будто клюет. Вихры так вихры. Ему даже нравится. Питер смеется и прижимается ближе. Затем вздыхает и спрашивает, снова без вопросительной интонации в голосе:

— Ты же хочешь знать, да? Про «Оружие икс», про шрамы, про Мертвеца?

Уэйд замирает. Конечно же, он хочет. И вряд ли его интерес не очевиден. Но он стыдится этого, и уже для себя решил, что лучше никогда, чем поздно.

— Нет, не то чтобы.

— Вот же врун.

Питер издает смешок, но не слишком веселый.

— А послушаешь, если я расскажу?

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. Все это кажется каким-то странным, внезапным. Он не готов, к такому в принципе сложно быть готовым, когда половина тем касательно прошлого твоего парня под запретом. Причем, это сказано прямым текстом, а не Уэйд таким вежливым и чутким стал.

— Тебе не нужно рассказывать, если ты…

— Хочу, — тон у Питера твердый и даже упрямый. Уэйд не видит его лица, он вообще с начала их диалога смотрит слепо в стену. Его гложут сомнения. Теперь, когда правда почти в его руках, он вдруг понимает, что не уверен, хочет ли эту правду знать. Изначально Мертвец вызывал у него исключительно отрицательные эмоции, неизвестно, что он может услышать. Знать другую сторону жизни Питера, конечно, важно, он думает, что это не изменит желания быть с ним. Но сможет ли он относиться к нему так же — это вопрос, и он не уверен в ответе.

— Делай, как хочешь, Питти-бой, ты же знаешь, ты здесь главный.

— Ого, — звучит веселее.

— Готов повторять это тебе сколько угодно, лишь бы подлизаться, хоть и не верю в это ни капли.

— Кретин.

Они еще некоторое время молчат. Уэйд даже шевельнутся боится, насколько момент ему кажется важным, способным многое изменить. Он лишь то сжимает, то разжимает пальцы на плече Питера, легко поглаживая кожу. Рубеж футболок преодолен.

— Я просто думал, с чего начать. По сути, это будет длинный монолог. Можешь прерывать меня, если возникнут вопросы, я не против. В том, что я скажу, нет ничего такого, что стоило бы скрывать. Не совсем так, я хотел скрыть это от тебя, потому что есть моменты, которых я стыжусь, а не потому, что мне тяжело возвращаться к этому мыслями. Хотя, это тоже имеет место.

Питер поворачивает голову и смотрит на Уэйда, прижимаясь головой к его груди. Его взгляд теплый, не грустный, а очень спокойный. Это нечастая эмоция: обычно он веселый и эксцентричный, либо хмурый и даже немного злобный.

Он снова отворачивается и начинает кусать губы. Уэйд решает смотреть на него, пока тот будет говорить.

— Так вот, — Питер откашливается. — Если с самого начала, то в шестнадцать у меня обнаружили рак мозга. Последняя стадия. Да, вот так прозаично и обыденно.

Хера себе обыденно. Уэйд сильнее стискивает его плечо.

— Лечение, вероятность хоть какого-то хорошего исхода — сплошная имитация, врачи этого и не скрывали. Мы с Мэй, моей тетей, если помнишь, остались одни, — голос Питера становится тише.

— Помню.

— Мои родители погибли, она и дядя Бен меня воспитывали, практически их заменив. Я видел, что она старается держаться, по крайней мере, при мне. Но то, как она убивалась, когда думала, что я не вижу, это мучительнее рака. Я понимал, что ей придется хоронить меня заживо длительное время, вряд ли бы все закончилось быстро. Хотелось, как коту уйти подальше, чтобы никого не беспокоить.

Уэйд снова сглатывает. Он не знал. Он ничего не знал. Информаторы как обычно херово сработали, раз этих данных в досье нет.

— И когда мужик в костюме с галстуком сказал мне, что можно принять участие в экспериментальной программе лечения, я, конечно, сначала отказался. Но потом посмотрел на Мэй и подумал, что терять мне нечего. Желание сделать хотя бы что-то смешалось с потребностью скрыться с ее глаз, чтобы не обрекать на еще большие страдания. Она и так многое пережила.

— Но это ведь неправильно, — не выдерживает Уэйд, — я уверен, она хотела быть рядом.

Питер медленно кивает.

— Сейчас я это понимаю. Если учитывать, к каким последствиям это привело, и я сейчас не о том, что случилось со мной, то я бы все отдал, чтобы не пойти за тем мужиком, а спокойно принять свою судьбу в больнице.

— Питти, — Уэйд снова стискивает его плечо.

— Если у тебя получится, то я буду рад, если ты сможешь обойтись без жалости.

— Не смогу, — зато честно.

— Ладно. Думаю, в чем заключался эксперимент, ты знаешь. Логан разрешил мне посмотреть свое досье на базе, там все достаточно точно описано, похоже, удалось достать медицинские карты или вроде того. Но это очень херово, — Питер редко ругается, использует эти слова для особо яркой оценки происходящего. Или произошедшего.

— Все примерно так, как там описано. А цель — вызвать мутацию. У них получилось, но в процессе случилась авария, в которой пока я мутировал, моя кожа, можно сказать, сгорела. Должно быть, вселенной нравятся эти вихры, в отличие от тебя. Потому что волосы, ногти, брови, зубы и ресницы остались. Глаза. Не так уж плохо.

Уэйд считает себя человеком достаточно черствым, когда дело касается слез и внутренних переживаний, это роскошь в его жизни. Но сейчас нос подозрительно щипит, и он борется с этим ощущением, чтобы не прерывать Питера и не обращать внимания на сарказм.

— В общем, когда я очнулся, лаборатория оказалась разрушена. И я единственный остался там, остальные либо погибли, либо покинули территорию. Я посмотрел на свою кожу, и меня не раз вырвало, хотя не особо было чем. Я пошел. Просто пошел. Сразу для себя решил, что домой не вернусь. Еще не знал, что регенерация справляется с раком, видел только уродливое озлобленное существо, когда смотрелся в зеркало.

Уэйду хочется сказать, что Питер не уродлив, что он его любит, черт побери. Но лишь выдыхает и слушает дальше.

— Тогда я и встретил Анну и остальных. Я практически ничего не соображал, просто двигался. А когда они меня нашли, пошел за ними. Дальше ты знаешь, как все случилось. Я узнал, что меня невозможно убить. Прежде, чем начал брать заказы, я некоторое время следил за благополучием их дома. Они боялись меня. Относились как к церберу — благодарны за защиту, но побаиваются. Кроме Анны.

Уэйд вздыхает. Эта часть ему не особо нравится.

— В какой-то момент, спустя время я вышел на людей, которые это сделали. Мне казалось, что я готов, уже как Мертвец на тот момент. Я приглядывал за тетей, она не могла узнать в подростке с низко натянутым капюшоном своего пропавшего племянника. Наблюдение за ней причиняло невыносимую боль: она как будто сразу же сильно постарела. Очень хотелось подойти и обнять ее, но маска стала навязчивой идеей, я ее практически не снимал. Стыдился своей внешности, ты видишь, есть чего.

— Не вижу, — почти злобно отвечает Уэйд. Питер вздыхает, очевидно, не верит ему.

— Я решил отомстить: выслеживал, устранял одного за другим, максимально злобно, максимально жестоко. Впервые сейчас задумался о том, что действовал больше как животное, чем человек. Питера не осталось, только Мертвец. Это окончательно произошло, когда они добрались до Мэй. Мне стоило это предположить, но в силу неопытности и уже почти обезумевшего от мести состояния, забыл обо всем. Она погибла. Хоть я и преуспел в том, что задумал, но не был готов заплатить такую цену. Поэтому думаю, что мне стоило умереть в больнице, чтобы она осталась жива.

Он замолкает. Впервые его голос срывается, и Уэйд не торопит. Ему хочется развернуть его к себе, обнять и остановить. Но нужно дослушать, это нужно Питеру.

— Логан нашел меня, я до сих пор не могу понять, почему он просто меня отпустил, и в будущем никогда не причинял вреда. Я вёл себя нестабильно, ничего удивительного в том, что меня все боялись. Даже Анна. Она всегда говорит, чтобы я приходил, дает заказы, но заметно, что она насторожена в моем присутствии. Боится, что я слечу крышей окончательно. Из-за того, что случилось, я бесконечное количество раз пытался себя убить. Как только не изощрялся. Мне кажется, испробовал все, на что способна моя фантазия и, давай без лишней скромности, ум.

Уэйд прикрывает глаза и сжимает плечо Питера сильнее, но тот не обращает на это внимания, в целом говорит ровным голосом, не тараторит. Есть ощущение, что он уже продумал, что и как стоит сказать, прокрутил это в своей голове и сейчас готов быть бесстрастным.

— Насчет Логана, кстати. Он устал от меня, потому что я преследовал и кидался на него. Не знал еще, что такое адамантий, но видел, что он режет металл. Но что бы я ни делал, Логан всего раз достал при мне когти, когда снял меня со штыря в тот день, когда нашел.

Питер замолкает, они снова сидят молча. Уэйд очень хочет обнять его, но боится, что это еще не все, и он собьет настрой.

— Уже можно, — очень тихо. Через пару секунд до него доходит смысл сказанного, он заволакивает Питера к себе на колени и крепко обнимает.

— Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Давно следовало это сделать. Я просто боялся, сам не знаю, чего именно. Он кладет голову сначала Уэйду на плечо, потому немного смещается и прячет нос в изгибе шеи. От его теплого дыхания кожа покрывается мурашками. Эти волосы снова лезут в лицо, но теперь это кажется еще милее, что-то такое особенное. Питер целиком состоит из особенностей. Уэйд кладет подбородок ему на затылок и перебирает жесткие вьющиеся локоны, затем целует в макушку.

— Ты самый лучший.

Питер вздыхает, но ничего не отвечает, только снова трется о него носом.

Уэйд возводит глаза к нему, когда застает Питера с кинжалом, занесенным над его же паучьим костюмом. Он привычным движением сбрасывает с головы Питера капюшон, но костюм не забирает. Не жалко. Когда Уэйд ерошит Питеру волосы, тот недовольно мычит и снова аккуратно прорезает ткань.

— Это нестабильные молекулы, из них он сделан, — с гордостью говорит он, когда находит разгадку самостоятельно.

— Я только знаю, что он может восстанавливать себя и время от времени нуждается в заботе мамочки.

— Мамочки?

— Тони. Тони Старк.

Питер фыркает и прорезает в костюме новую дыру. Уэйд думает, к своему стыду, что пускай лучше режет ткань, чем кого-нибудь еще. Мысли свои, конечно, не озвучивает.

— Как тебе фильм? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь рядом.

— Мне понравился. Но ты бы уснул.

Питер, пока Уэйд на миссиях, ходит в кино в одиночку. И это заметный прогресс.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Это документальный фильм про космос.

— Наглая ложь! Я бывал в космосе, и было не до сна.

Питер ухмыляется, снова делает надрез и с интересом следит за процессом восстановления. Затем он все же откладывает костюм и смотрит на Уэйда с виноватой улыбкой.

— Что за вид, Питти-бой? Я даже ни разу не сказал, чтобы ты его не трогал.

— Я помню. Ты только попросил экспериментировать, когда он не на тебе.

— И все еще не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Питер закатывает глаза, но улыбаться не перестает.

Уэйд осматривает квартиру, и в который раз думает о том, что она ожила. Все еще вокруг чистота и порядок, но Питер меньше зацикливается на том, чтобы убрать разномастные кружки с сушилки, со скрипом позволяет оставлять одежду на спинках стульев и даже раскатывает обратно ковер. Единственное, что всегда оказывается выскобленным до блеска — ванная комната, но Уэйд не докапывается, оставляя это как заначку на будущее, эдакий резерв. Но самое приятное, конечно, что кровать зачастую разворочена, и стоит сменить постельное белье — все равно все возвращается к тому же состоянию.

Сложно найти в квартире место, где бы они ни зажимали друг друга, но смятое покрывало — личная победа. Поначалу Питер немного стеснительный и неловкий, но стоит ему войти во вкус, как Уэйд задумывается о стоп-слове, рассматривая россыпь засосов и укусов на своей шее. Он с тревогой думает о том, что двадцатилетний регенерирующий подросток — это сложновато даже для него, хотя ему казалось, что секса много не бывает.

Но любимое место, наверное, все же стена. Суперспособности точно нужны для того, чтобы удерживать на руках Питера, обхватывающего его ногами за талию. А еще он помнит, как тот долго и ругался и кричал, когда Уэйд задался вопросом, будет ли Питер всегда девственен из-за своей регенерации, сколько бы не занимался сексом.

— Я знаю это выражение лица, — Питер снова возвращает внимание к костюму, что-то разглядывая в линзах маски. Если завтра к ним придет кто-нибудь из патентного бюро, защищая честь Тони Старка — Уэйд кинет в них своего парня и убежит.

— Что за выражение, Питти-бой?

— Тупое.

— Вот оно что. Я запомню, обязательно запомню.

— И что ты сделаешь? — Питер откладывает маску и смотрит с прищуром.

— Очевидно, проигнорирую и уйду.

Питер медленно кивает и откладывает кинжал.

— Можешь начинать игнорировать и уходить, — говорит он и идет в сторону кровати, на ходу стягивая с себя штаны и футболку.

Игнорировать кого-либо невежливо.

Они так долго обговаривали план миссии, чтобы в итоге все свернулось из-за пары инициативных мутантов. С одной стороны — спасибо за помощь, с другой — Уэйд ради этой миссии вылез из теплой кровати и морально приготовился оставить Питера на несколько дней. А в итоге проходят всего сутки, и те связаны с корректировкой плана. Он обдумывает это и понимает, что скорее рад.

Миссии все еще важны, важны патрули. Но зачастую Питер ждет его на базе и всегда сопровождает, когда Паук — герой Нью-Йорка. Новостные порталы не особо в курсе, кто такой Мертвец, и ни разу не называли по имени. Казалось бы, Уэйд хранит тайну личности, но Питер хранит ее в сто раз лучше, и всегда оставался в тени как наемник.

— Стажер Паука? — фыркает Уэйд и откладывает телефон. — Интересно, это навсегда закрепится за ним?

— Ему стоит подумать над другим псевдонимом, — хмуро отвечает Логан.

— А чем плох Мертвец?

— Ты шутишь, да?

Уэйд показывает ему язык. Будь у них маркетинговый отдел, им бы не понравилось такое имя, когда речь идет о связи с Мстителями. Но отдела такого нет, а новое имя навязывать никто точно не будет.

Последний патруль прошел не то, что не совсем гладко, скорее совсем не гладко, и Уэйд хочет скорее добраться до Куинса. Ему очень не хотелось уходить в такой момент, но миссия есть миссия, а Питер отказался даже на базу с ним идти, настолько был расстроен.

— Вали домой, Уилсон.

— Устал от меня, сладкий?

— Не то слово.

Уэйд смеется, хлопает Логана по плечу, после чего торопится снять костюм и уйти. Домой он практически летит, перепрыгивая через ступеньки на самом подходе. Называть квартиру Питера домом он начал почти сразу и без зазрения совести. Тот и сказать ничего не успел, как Уэйд уже перетащил свое барахло. Если и были какие-то возражения, то они утонули в почти маньячном рвении разложить вещи аккуратно и на выбранное для них место. Тогда Питер чуть ли не с шипением реагировал весь вечер на попытки оторвать его от дел.

Уэйд ухмыляется, открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру. Сейчас день, и Питер, скорее всего, дома. Он слышит какой-то шум в ванной и начинает улыбаться от предвкушения, как сейчас огрошит Питера внезапным возвращением.

Сюрприз удается: из-за двери выныривает голова Питера, в его глазах читается ужас.

— Питти-бой? — улыбается Уэйд.

— Не заходи пока, пожалуйста.

Дверь со стуком захлопывается. Если у него там ванные процедуры, то зачем мешать. Или все же хочется мешать? Уэйд приподнимает бровь.

— Это ты так радуешься, что я вернулся пораньше?

— Я думал, что ты будешь до вторника на миссии.

По голосу слышно, что он в настоящей панике, и это настроение передается Уэйду:

— Если я оторвал тебя от дрочки, то извини, я компенсирую!

— Уэйд, пожалуйста.

— Питти-бой, все хорошо?

— Все супер. Просто дай мне время.

— Я волнуюсь.

— Я же сказал, что все в порядке! Отстань, мать твою! Оставь меня в покое! — теперь паника граничит со злобной истерикой. Это не в порядке вещей, а Уэйд не образец тактичности, поэтому рывком выламывает замок и замирает в оцепенении, все еще держась за дверной косяк. Сюрприз удался. Кафель весь в крови, и посреди ванной сидит Питер с щеткой в руках, оставивший попытки ее оттереть. Он тоже измазан, и странно, что Уэйд сразу не обратил внимания на кровавые подтеки на шее.

— Что ты натворил? — хрипло спрашивает Уэйд, все еще не двигаясь. Питер кого-то убил? Убил здесь? Или здесь разделывал труп? Что, мать его, происходит?! Питер смотрит на него с ужасом, но выражение его лица быстро становится таким несчастным, словно он сейчас заплачет.

— Уэйд, пожалуйста, выйди.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно, что мы поговорим здесь и сейчас.

Питер встает с пола и смотрит себе под ноги, отчего его лицо скрывают спутанные грязные пряди. Футболка в крови, и руки тоже. Колени, похоже, испачкались, пока он отмывал пол.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось.

Сердце колотится как бешеное. Уэйду так страшно. Он не хочет знать, что произошло, но должен. Если Питер кого-то убил, то вряд ли этому найдется оправдание. Просто два неудачных патруля подряд? И третий, пока Паука не было рядом?

— Я не думал, что ты придешь так рано.

— Очевидно, — его голос звучит прохладно, и Питер втягивает голову в плечи и прикрывает глаза.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты это увидел. Я стараюсь, честное слово. Но иногда я так зол, я в отчаянии.

Уэйд вздыхает. Он настолько ослеплен безграничной нежностью к этому парню, что даже сейчас проскальзывает мысль, что всему можно найти оправдание, что это все не так страшно, хотя принципы скребут изнутри. Он кого-то убил. Не просто увлекся на патруле, судя по всему, а целенаправленно, раз ждал, когда останется один. Уэйд прикрывает глаза ладонью и с силой сдавливает переносицу пальцами. Ситуация слишком страшная, он не готов.

— Я надеялся, что ты не узнаешь, обычно я всегда успевал все убрать…

— Это не в первый раз? — голос звучит еще жестче, и даже несчастный взгляд исподлобья сейчас не способен его смягчить.

— Я не умею иначе бороться со стрессом.

Уэйд стискивает челюсти.

— Только эта темнота, хотя бы так, — тараторит Питер. — Если оставить кинжал в шее, то возвращаюсь долго, пока тело его не отторгнет.

Что-то он не понял. В глазах Питера стоят слезы, он сжимает руки в кулаки. Уэйд смотрит в раковину и видит там окровавленный кинжал. Кровь в ванной, кровь на полу.

— Прости, прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты увидел! — продолжает оправдываться Питер, не замечая, что голос срывается на истеричный визг. — Но я не умею иначе, мне нужно хотя бы иногда просто отключаться, никакой сон здесь не поможет. Я так налажал на том патруле.

Произошедшее с трудом укладывается в голове. Приходит осознание случившегося, но что-то облегчения не приносит. Злость, что тот убил кого-то, сменяется злостью, что он убил себя.

— Ты что, наказал себя за патруль?

Питер снова опускает голову и тяжело сглатывает. Его губы трясутся, он теребит край футболки. Уэйд осматривает его еще раз, и понимает, что в крови горло, передняя часть одежды и руки.

— Ты в курсе, что для этого в психиатрии есть термин? Просто ты можешь пройти дальше обычного человека.

— Уэйд…

Питер бьет мелкая дрожь, он переступает с ноги на ногу и продолжает теребить футболку, отчего с пальцев скатываются капли впитавшейся в ткань крови.

— Ты больше не будешь так делать, — Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди и прикрывает глаза. — Ты меня понял?

Питер поднимает голову и смотрит очень грустно, даже скорее как-то отчаянно.

— Брось ты эту щетку.

Питер послушно кладет ее на край раковины.

— Мне не важно, что там тебя к этому подталкивает. Грусть, злость, вина, усталость. Мне насрать, понял? Но я не позволю тебе повторить это дерьмо. Больше никакой терапии для бессмертных ублюдков, Питер. Стало не по себе — идешь ко мне. Нет меня — звонишь и ждешь. Нет меня долго — звонишь и ждешь долго, понятно?

Питер часто моргает и смотрит с недоверием, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Уэйд подходит ближе, не обращая внимания, что ноги неприятно липнут к полу, берет его за плечи и хорошенько встряхивает.

— Я здесь, ты здесь. Когда случается что-то плохое — мы идем друг к другу, Питти-бой. Даже думать про эти кинжалы забудь, я тебе задницу надеру, если узнаю, что ты продолжаешь этим промышлять.

Питер все еще выглядит испуганным и не может унять дрожь.

— Будешь у меня целый месяц жрать медовые с орешками, чудовище, — смягчается Уэйд. — Ну-ка иди сюда.

Он пытается притянуть Питера к себе для объятий, но тот упирается ладонями в его грудь, не позволяя это сделать.

— Я грязный, не делай так, — его тон далек от веселого, но Уэйд чувствует, что растопить лед удалось.

— У меня суперспособности, я здесь заправляю обнимашками.

— Нет, Уэйд! Уэйд, прекрати! Ты специально решил обтереть меня всего. Фу! Фу! Ты ненормальный, ахах, хватит!

Уэйд не находит себе места: проверяет квартиру, каждый уголок базы, даже вновь посещает публичный дом. Питера нигде нет.

— Да, он немного увлекся, но никто ему ничего не сказал, — в который раз повторяет Наташа. Уэйд не винит ее или Стива: они максимально мягко отнеслись к тому, что Питер сорвался. Никто его не осуждает, даже пытались подбадривать, но он просто стоял с окровавленными кинжалами, затем сбежал так быстро, что Уэйд даже не успел вычислить направление. И исчез.

Понятно, что он вернется, что не пакует вещи, чтобы свалить в другой штат. Но больно от мысли, что он где-то сидит и мучает себя, погружаясь в пучины самобичевания. Хочется найти его, поддержать, убедить, что никто его не винит. Но Питер выбирает страдание в одиночестве и успешно залегает на дно.

Уэйд отправляет еще одно сообщение, но не рассчитывает получить ответ, лишь надеется, что Питер не лежит сейчас где-нибудь с располосованным горлом.

После второго круга поисков все заканчиваются дома. Питер лежит на диване, поджав под себя ноги и обняв за плечи. Крови не видно. Хотя его поза говорит о крайнем расстройстве, а сам Уэйд очень зол, что столько времени потратил на поиски, невозможно сдержать вздох облегчения.

— Хэй, Питти-бой.

Питер ничего не отвечает. Он понимает, что от разговора не уйти, но и навстречу не идет.

— Я переживал.

— Извини. Я вернулся к тебе, когда плохо, как ты и сказал.

Уэйд садится на диван и подтягивает Питера к себе, размещая его голову на своих коленях. Он снимает капюшон и нежно гладить его по лицу. Питер не двигается и продолжает сверлить взглядом стену.

Все всё понимают. Питер знает, что скажет ему Уэйд. Уэйд знает, что ответит Питер.

Хочется ничего не говорить вовсе. Хочется просто поднять его на руки, уложить в кровать, прижать к себе и заснуть. Обнять со спины, быть самой теплой и безопасной большой ложечкой из всех.

— Они сердятся?

— Сказали же, что нет.

— Я думал, что это чтобы меня успокоить.

Уэйд вздыхает. Его карьера большой ложечки откладывается.

— Именно это они и пытались сделать. А ты не дал им такой возможности. Ты хотел, чтобы я дал тебе шанс тогда.

— Уэйд…

— А сам чуть что сбегаешь. Они хотели тебя поддерживать. А ты просто свалил. Да даже если бы они кричали и топали ногами — останься и выслушай.

Питер поджимает губы и ничего не отвечает.

— Ты достал наматывать сопли на кулак.

Питер поворачивается голову и смотрит с недоверием, не веря, что Уэйд так сказал.

— Питти-бой. Ты со стольким справился в одиночку. А теперь расслабился, получил возможность сдаваться, хотя все наоборот. Теперь ты не один. Ты справился со страстью резать глотки, и самое главное, что ты больше не режешь ее себе. Я рядом, я поддержу тебя, — Уэйд заключает лицо Питера в ладони и улыбается, уж сильно у того шокированный вид. — Я люблю тебя, и никому не позволю тебя обижать.

Питер все еще смотрит очень внимательно. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Уэйда, будто он не знает, за что зацепиться, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза.

— Ты сказал что-то важное, — тихо говорит он.

— Так скажи что-то важное в ответ, а не смотри на меня так испуганно, я начинаю нервничать.

— Я люблю тебя, Уэйд.

Питер будет самой лучшей маленькой ложечкой на свете.

Питер выгребает содержимое буррито и внимательно разглядывает. Уэйд считает крайне неприличным есть еду в лепешке вилкой, но помалкивает. Хотя ему есть что сказать, даже очень.

Питер закатал маску до носа, поэтому видно, как он поджимает губы и морщит нос, словно унюхал что-то неприятное.

— Прекрати уже, — просит Уэйд устало, — просто съешь только лепешку, либо вообще не ешь. Ты аппетит портишь.

Питер снова кривит губы, но пожимает плечами и спокойно ест, время от времени откусывая тортилью.

— То есть, все это время ты просто выделывался?

— Разве плохо позволять себе причуды? Я сказал, что не очень люблю так есть, но не говорил, что не могу. Довольно вкусно.

— Иди ты к черту, Питти-бой.

Питер резко опускает маску, хотя Уэйд и сам слышит, что кто-то зашел в помещение: Скотт тоже несет порцию буррито и с улыбкой хмыкает, когда видит вилку. Он садится к ним, и Питер цепенеет от напряжения, но старается не подавать виду. Он неплохо приноровился быть рядом и одновременно не с ними в любых беседах. Они болтают ни о чем, но тот упрямо отмалчивается, отвечая кратко и не давая втянуть себя в разговор. Уэйд пару раз пинает его под столом ногой, но и это остается без внимания.

— Я пошел, — Питер встает из-за стола и машет Скотту, который с улыбкой кивает ему на прощанье. Уэйд тоже поднимается и с тоской смотрит на развороченный недоеденный буррито. Ужасающее зрелище, просто кошмар.

Он нагоняет Питера около транспортного, тот привычно идет, ссутулившись, только уже нашел где-то одну из своих огромных толстовок и натянул ее поверх костюма. Возможно, на базе есть тайники с одеждой. Можно будет устроить для Мстителей квест.

— Питти-бой, ты теперь не отвертишься. Я запечатлел в своей памяти, как ты ешь смешанную бурду, больше не отмажешься своими йогуртами.

Зачем поднимать тему, которая очевидна? Питер недоверчиво избегает всех, говорит очень мало и довольно быстро сваливает. Исключение пока составляют сам Уэйд, Логан и, внезапно, Стив. Со Стивом он не то, чтобы разговаривает, но ведет себя спокойно. Похоже, в его голове есть установка, что Капитан Америка не может причинить вреда. Уэйд из всех присутствующих тоже бы поставил на него.

— Бурда ключевое слово, — тон у Питера не грустный, но и не веселый. Просто никакой. Они на базе третий день, потому что есть некоторые дела, и, хотя Питер здесь быть не обязан, он ждет и заметно вымотан. Настолько устал, что сам пришел в зал следом за Стивом и сел за стол, словно кот: «Я здесь случайно, и вообще мне никто не нужен. Погладь». У Капитана Америки с эмпатией проблем нет: они проговорили часа два, и не похоже, чтобы эта беседа показалась интересной только одному из них.

Питер садится прямо на пол в одном из переходов, свесив ноги и просунув голову и руки между перил ограждения. Удобный обзорный пункт, комфортный. Он следит за работой сотрудников и агентов и покачивает ногами в ритме: снова в его мыслях играет какая-то песня.

Уэйд тоже в маске. Эта часть базы многолюдна, здесь не такой уровень безопасности, и лучше лишний раз себя не раскрывать. Он садится рядом, задевая Питера плечом, на что тот тут же отзывается и прижимается сбоку.

— Питти-бой, ни к чему быть вечным участником карнавала. Снимай маску на базе.

Они уже много раз говорили об этом, и Питер не особо агрессивно воспринимает попытки Уэйда его убедить, но всегда непреклонен.

— Я не хочу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не имеет значения? — Уэйд не знает, где та граница, после которой он переходит в режим давления, но надеется, что пока что они на стадии уговоров. — Я, конечно, переживаю, потому что с первой встречи начал тебя кадрить, только увидев, и мне придется тебя прятать и ревновать, но того стоит. Можно будет увидеть выражение твоего лица.

— Ты увидишь на нем гнев, — смеется Питер.

— Я бы лучше на Логана маску натянул, вот кого точно видеть не хочется.

— Он говорит о тебе то же самое.

Уэйд толкает его плечом и тут же получает ответный толчок. Иногда ему хочется использовать суперсилу, чтобы показать Питеру, что его сильно жалеют, но этого, конечно, никогда не будет.

— Питти-бой.

— Что?

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что работаю на Мстителей?

— Да. Ты конечно конспиратор тот еще, загадка, как тебя до сих пор не вычислили.

— Очевидно, мне попадаются только тупицы.

Уэйду нравится, с каким недовольством Питер хмыкает.

— И я не соврал. Еще не согласовано, но пошли летать.

Питер поворачивается к нему, и сложно сказать, опять же, из-за маски, какое у него выражение лица.

— Я правильно тебя понял? — недоверчиво уточняет он.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что мы сейчас усадим наши задницы в квинджет и прокатимся, то, да. Так что поднимай ее родимую и тащи, куда скажу.

Питер быстро встает и покладисто идет следом. Он качается с носков на пятки, пока Уэйд очень убедительно врет всем в радиусе ста метров.

— Питти-бой, сегодня я покажу тебе огни Нью-Йорка.

— Сейчас день.

— В тебе нет романтики.

Питер пристегивается, потом думает о чем-то и ослабляет ремень, спрашивая:

— Здесь есть камеры?

— Вроде бы нет, — рассеяно отзывается Уэйд, занятый проверкой показателей на панели управления. Он множество раз пилотировал, поэтому волнения нет. Есть легкое предвкушение: Питеру должен понравиться полет. Он даже раздумывает, нет ли возможности дать ему порулить и не получить за это потом по шее. Питер не из болтливых, а вот он сам. Питер уже с интересом озирается, пока они ждут разрешения на взлет.

— Ты хороший пилот?

— Иначе бы я не использовал именно эту легенду.

— И хочешь, чтобы я снял маску?

— Повторюсь, здесь нет камер, это будет круто, Питти-бой.

Питер стягивает с себя маску и некоторые время следит за действиями Уэйда, пока тот проверяет переключатели.

— Ты сможешь не убить нас, разбив квинджет, если я захочу отсосать тебе в процессе?

Уэйд с недоверием косится на него. Питер улыбается очень хитро.

— А еще говорят, что это стереотип, что подростки падки на папиков с классными тачками. Я лучший из лучших, Питти-бой, пилот экстра-класса.

И он не соврал.

— Уэйд, я перегрызу тебе горло, если ты еще раз попробуешь при ком-нибудь закинуть меня на плечо и унести.

— Я думал, что в опасности моя печень.

Питер гневно качает головой.

— Это унизительно, не делай так.

— Час назад тебя все устраивало.

Из-за маски он не может видеть его выражение лица, но уверен, что Питер либо смотрит с осуждением, либо с раздражением.

— Час назад меня зажал озабоченный сорокалетний подросток.

— Ауч. Мне нет сорока, Питти-бой!

— Я не договорил. Час назад кто-то забыл, насколько агрессивным может быть секс, если я недоволен.

Ага, забыл. Как же. Он до сих пор не понимает, как ему не вскрыли артерию зубами. Костюм очень кстати, когда надо скрыть следы. Питеру хоть бы что — с ним что не делай, ни одного засоса не останется. А вот Уэйду иногда приходится напоминать кое-кому, что он будет долго регенерировать, если ему исцарапать спину ногтями.

— Прости, это глупо, — все же соглашается он. — Подрывает твой авторитет.

Питер довольно кивает и прижимается головой к его плечу. Уэйд прощен. И понимает, что лучше так не делать. Может, ему и нет сорока, и вообще есть суперсила, но ему больше нравится, когда Питер нежен или игрив, чем, когда он зол. Во всем есть свои плюсы, разнообразие и все такое, но незачем доводить его лишний раз. Тот хоть и шутит, что в его комнате он проводит больше всего времени, но Уэйд с трудом может вспомнить, когда здесь у них было хоть что-то нежное. Только звериный быстрый секс, когда он прижимает Питера к стене, а тот цепляется за него ногтями и кусает шею.

Очень горячо. Если бы не нравилось — не искал бы его по всей базе, чтобы тащить за собой в комнату. Но спину ощутимо жжет.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Питер, не сбавляя шаг, но утыкаясь в плечо Уэйда носом, — я вечером намажу тебе спину. Я увлекся.

— Не ты один, — смеется Уэйд.

Питер фыркает, но голову не убирает и даже на короткий миг переплетает их пальцы. Это такой контраст — постоянно сменяющиеся агрессия и нежность, и Уэйд сам не знает, почему ему это так нравится, кажется трогательным. Похоже, он тот еще извращенец.

— Я познакомился с мистером Старком, — внезапно говорит Питер, останавливаясь около окна и разглядывания полигон. За линзами маски непонятно, за чем именно он следит, но, скорее всего, за заходящими на посадку квинджетами.

Уэйду уже удалось доказать, что он почти не соврал, что умеет пилотировать. А вот Питер ничего в своей профессиональной легенде не смыслит, здесь явная ставка на то, что его собеседник — идиот.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Тони самый важный для меня член команды. Почти брат по Мстителям. После Логана. И Наташи. И Стива. И Скотта.

— Я понял, — прерывает его Питер со смешком.

— Ты же почему-то упомянул о нем? — Уэйд подходит со спины и приподнимается, чтобы положить подбородок Питеру на макушку. Обычно тот выделывается, все же вес немаленький, а напоминание о разнице в росте большое. Однако сейчас он подается назад и обнимает себя руками Уэйда.

— Он сказал, что я могу приходить с любое время.

— Куда?

— В мастерскую. Я увидел, над чем он работает, а он спросил моего мнения. Я не стал отвечать.

— Но он до тебя докопался, — хмыкает Уэйд, тут легко догадаться.

— Да. И, по его словам, у меня интересный ход мыслей. И мне можно приходить.

Хочется пошутить, что теперь он точно ревнует, но это важный для Питера момент.

— Умница Питти-бой. Растопил своим блестящим умом железное сердце.

Питер снова смеется, а Уэйд перемещает голову на его плечо. Так приходится нагибаться, но можно прижаться ближе.

— Я сразу сказал, что школу не закончил. Знаешь, что он ответил?

— Удиви меня.

— Что ему насрать.

— Узнаю старину Тони. Я рад, Питти-бой. Обещаю не вбегать в мастерскую и не утаскивать тебя не плече.

— Вот это щедрость, — Питер несильно толкает Уэйда локтем в живот.

Они стоят так еще некоторое время, наслаждаясь моментом.

— Это не все.

— Мне стоит волноваться?

— Мистер Старк назвал меня по имени.

Уэйд молчит, не зная, как реагировать. Он что-то снова упускает. Питер не соглашается на новые миссии, но все время торчит на базе. Теперь вот этот разговор и мастерская. Что происходит?

— И?

— Ты, должно быть, не заметил, но все зовут меня Паркером. Я не против. Но это очень неожиданно, что сказал мистер Старк. Приятно. Правда, он сказал: «Мне насрать, Питер, у тебя интересный ход мыслей», но мне все равно приятно по-своему.

Уэйд хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, так ли это. Он всегда говорит «Питти-бой», и не особо обращает внимания, как к нему обращаются другие. В голову приходит только грубое «Паркер» Логана, когда его взгляд довольно мягкий. Насколько может быть мягким, когда выражение твоего лица вообще не умеет быть доброжелательным. Все дело в бровях.

— Это неплохо. Я уже много лет Паркер, — прерывает молчание Питер, начиная подергивать плечом, чтобы Уэйд убрал подбородок. — Поэтому меня немного пугает, когда кто-то зовет меня по имени.

— Я звал тебя по имени.

— Ты первый за много лет. То есть, я представлялся людям: домовладелец, консьерж, электрик, кассир. Но это всегда ненадолго и скорее обычная вежливость. Ничего больше.

Внутри Уэйда поднимается новая волна тепла и нежности. Если сначала Питер и Мертвец больше напоминали побитых щенков, то сейчас он испытывает некое восхищение по отношению к его незаурядному характеру.

— Помнишь, Наташа спрашивала меня про бормотание? Мол, куда делось. И ты удивлялся, что болтал только Мертвец. Если корректно говорить о себе в третьем лице.

— Мне до сих пор интересно.

— Я повторял свое имя. У меня появилась тревога, навязчивая идея, что я его совсем позабуду и окончательно стану Мертвецом, максимум Паркером. Это концентрация в сложных для меня ситуациях превратилась в мантру. Мне хотелось оставить что-нибудь для себя, хотя бы какое-то ощущение, что это полностью я, целиком.

— Питти-бой, — Уэйд в который раз думает о том, что этот изломанный тихий подросток в его объятиях — тот подарок вселенной, которого он не заслужил. Не должно было этого случится, лучше бы они никогда не встретились, чем «Оружие икс» добралось до Питера. С другой стороны, тогда бы его не стало, он бы умер от рака. Он никогда не скажет вслух, и даже думает об этом с опаской, что все сложилось в его пользу: Питер, он здесь, а Уэйд счастлив рядом с ним.

— В общем, это важный момент. Я думаю, что мне надо стараться лучше.

— Хочешь, я буду называть тебя Питером всегда?

— Мне уже не нравится, хотя я не знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Хотя, зачем. Ты всегда хорошо стараешься.

— В следующий раз все твои опасения сбудутся. Буду стараться и дойду до конца.

— Моя печень уже трепещет.

— И правильно делает.

Они оба смеются и идут дальше. Уэйд оглядывается назад, понимает, что в коридоре они одни. Он сбивает Питера с ног и закидывает на плечо.

— Какого черта?!

— Пробежимся, Питти-бой! Кто быстрее? До вон того перехода.

— Ты — кретин!

— Так сильно хочу победить и не уронить тебя!

Уэйд устало плетется к залу для совещаний, по дороге внося отчет о миссии для передачи агентам. Обычно это удается на кого-нибудь скинуть, но Клинт ранен, поэтому приходится делать самому.

Хочется в душ, хочется спать, хочется обнять Питера. Скорее бы со всем покончить и отправиться домой. Сейчас ночь, поэтому Питер наверняка не спит: залезет к нему в кровать, чтобы попинать пятками и позволить уснуть на своей груди.

— Он на базе, — коротко говорит Стив, бегло просматривая отчет.

— Спасибо, Кэп.

Питер зачастую ждет его с миссий в комнате, и обычно этим радует, но сейчас очень хочется именно домашнего уюта, отвлечься от Паука и его супергеройской жизни. Уэйд открывает дверь и удивляется выключенному свету. Он может разглядеть в полутьме, что Питер спит, заняв половину кровати. К слову, не свою половину. Кроме того, он уткнулся носом в подушку Уэйда и стискивает ее обеими руками, прижимая к себе. Хочется включить свет и рассмотреть получше, но будить его не стоит.

Уэйд идет в душ и очень тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Слабый свет из ванной позволяет все же немного полюбоваться спящим. Питер всегда спит в одежде, хотя Уэйд упорно его из нее вытряхивает. Он не расстелил постель, поэтому лежит поверх одеяла, немного сбив его и прикрыв бедра. Босые стопы почти изящно вытянуты, а колени согнуты и прижаты к груди. Не к груди, к подушке, которую он обнимает. Волосы внезапно лежат почти аккуратно, скрывая только лоб, но не лезут в глаза. У Питера, наверное, были те самые, «летние» веснушки. До этого всего.

Иногда бывает грустно или тоскливо рассматривать его, всегда приходит чувство вины. Столько супергероев, агентов, целая организация, что борется с угрозами. И не пришли вовремя, не помогли Питеру и другим жертвам, не были рядом, когда он приходил в себя, превратился в Мертвеца и мстил. Вот уж точно Мститель. Но это чувство посещает его все реже. Еще когда он не знал, что Питер носит красно-синюю маску, он перестал обращать внимание на его кожу, открыто любуясь и восхищаясь. Не столько внешностью, сколько богатой мимикой, язвительным шепотом и смущенной улыбкой. И смехом. Особенно смехом. Он любит этот смех, черт побери. Сейчас уже сложно отказать себе в удовольствии, чтобы перестать смотреть, трогать и целовать Питера, и особенно жаль, что тот всегда ходит на базе в маске.

— Мне немного жутко от такого пристального взгляда, — Питер смотрит немного сонно и все еще сжимает подушку. Уэйд ложится рядом и прижимается лбом к его ладоням.

Питер очень красивый.

— Устал?

— Да.

Раньше Питер всегда задавал массу вопросов, чтобы быть в курсе, миссий. Сейчас он читает информацию на паде позже и редко что-то уточняет.

Питер отпускает подушку, перекатывается и прижимается к боку Уэйда. Он трется носом об его шею и ключицы, пару раз невесомо целует.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Приятных снов, Питти-бой.

Странным образом домашний уют там, где Питер.

Уэйд просыпается и резко садится, откидывая одеяло, и не сразу понимает, где находится. Он в своей комнате. Точно, они с Питером остались ночевать на базе. И здесь очень чисто. Все вещи Уэйда аккуратно сложены, и ничего не говорит о том, что он спал не один.

Самого Питера нет.

Уэйд потягивается и с неохотой встает. Его спина чувствует себя прекрасно, так как вчера Питер был сама нежность и ласка. Осталось найти белье. Иногда он не может разгадать схему, по которой раскладываются вещи, но в ее наличи сомневаться не приходится.

Питер не так часто ходит по базе без него, он и ночевать оставаться не хотел. Наверное, пошел искать еду или вроде того. Уэйд обнаруживает его в зале для тренировок, и не одного, а с Наташей. Он показывает ей что-то, крутя в руках кинжалы. У нее тоже кинжал, и они очень увлечены беседой.

— Я метал кинжалы еще до этого, всегда отличался меткостью. Не то, чтобы прямо хобби, скорее необычный интерес. По мишеням.

— У тебя хорошо получается для простого хобби, — говорит Наташа с одобрительной улыбкой и повторяет за Питером то, как он держит кинжал.

— Пригодилось, я не очень представлял, что мне делать. Долго учился драться, прямо очень долго. Бессмертие бессмертием, но очень тормозит в случае как раз таки смерти. Пришлось что-нибудь придумывать, чтобы не прилетало, — Питер прокручивает кинжал вокруг указательного пальца, но это не выглядит, как желание покрасоваться, скорее попытка чему-то научить. Наташа ловко повторяет его движение, и они оба улыбаются. Мимика лица через маску полезное умение.

Питер замечает Уэйда, кивает Наташе и покидает ее.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, Питти-бой. Развлекаешься?

— Вроде того, — Питер оборачивается и смотрит через плечо на Наташу, уже занятую своими делами и не особо обращающую на них внимания. — Ты спал. Я вышел, и она предложила потренироваться вместе.

— Это здорово.

— Это не в первый раз, но обычно я отказывался. Но она сказала, что это будет здорово. И зачем-то дала мне апельсиновый энергетик.

— Не пей, редкостная дрянь, — ухмыляется Уэйд. — Отдай мне.

Питер утыкается носом в его шею, затем быстро уходит. Тычок носом в шею вместо утреннего поцелуя. Чертова маска. Но Уэйд все понимает. Внезапно чуткость стала его второй кожей, хотя раньше бы он ни за что в это не поверил.

Наташа манит его к себе пальцем с хитрой улыбкой. Такое ощущение, что она торжествует. Наверное, угнала грузовик с энергетиком.

— Твой Паркер сейчас повернулся ко мне спиной.

Уэйд хмурится. Это образное выражение, что он проигнорировал кого-то?

— Не совсем тебя понял.

— Конечно, ты не понял, — Наташа возводит глаза к небу. — Ты единственный, кому он подставляет спину. Он всегда ходит по дуге, чтобы позади оставалась только стена. Так он видит всех присутствующих. Я понимаю, почему ты такой особенный. Но сейчас стало приятно, что звереныш и мне доверился.

— Не называй его так, — одергивает ее Уэйд.

— Признайся, ты сам мысленно так его называешь. Но я правда очень рада. Это прогресс. Он хороший парень.

Уэйд улыбается, когда она хлопает его по плечу.

— Я знаю, — бросает он ей вслед.

Питер сидит в комнате и проворачивает кинжал в ладони. Похоже, Наташе тоже нашлось чему его научить. Комната — единственное место на базе, где Питер снимает маску. Уэйд пытается пару раз напомнить, что он ходит без маски по улице, что домик из капюшона можно применить и здесь, но Питер непреклонен.

Уэйд залезает на кровать и обнимает его со спины. Раньше Питер вздрагивал от таких касаний, а иногда остервенело выворачивался, чтобы прижаться сильнее. Сейчас он спокойно немного откидывается назад, не выпуская кинжалы из рук. Их совместная жизнь — сплошная реабилитация, где есть гордость за прогресс и поддержка, если все идет не совсем по плану. Есть в этом всем что-то, что Уэйд не может уловить, но пока лишь может сказать без лукавства, что удовольствия от такой жизни больше, чем усталости.

Питер еще раз проворачивает кинжал и окончательно расслабляется, кладя голову Уэйду на плечо.

— Ты довольно продуктивный наемник, судя по твоему досье. Почему я ничего не слышал о Мертвеце? Я все же приглядываю за этим городом.

Питер пожимает плечами.

— Ты бы и не услышал. Я учился, я тренировался, я ошибался. То убивал, то защищал. Проделал долгий путь, и пока лишь узкий круг знал Мертвеца или Паркера, и никто не знал Питера.

— Тебе никогда не заказывали кого-нибудь из Мстителей, либо очевидно хороших людей?

— Заказывали, конечно.

Питер снова проворачивает кинжал и внезапно с некоторой злостью втыкает его в стену, но прежде, чем Уэйд успевает возмутиться, говорит:

— Но я сам решал. Всегда сам. И если мне не нравится заказ — я устранял заказчика, а не цель.

Эта тема всегда немного сложная, потому что в голосе Питера не особо читается сожаление. Оправдания тоже нет, но что творится в его голове — загадка.

— А меня заказывали? — спрашивает Уэйд с усмешкой.

— Конечно. Более того, я бы тебя уделал.

— Ого, какая самонадеянность.

— Я всегда дрался аккуратно, так как не хотел причинить тебе вреда. Иначе бы ты ввязался в большие неприятности.

Уэйд снова смеется и трется о висок Питера носом.

— Жаль, что мы этого никогда не проверим, иначе бы я показал тебе, Питти-бой, как надирают зад.

— Ага. Ты пошути еще разок так, что мне не понравится, и будет шанс доказать. Может, даже объединюсь с Логаном.

— Не нравится мне эта коалиция неудачников. Просто завидуете.

Питер тоже смеется, затем вытаскивает кинжал, сгибает колено и убирает его в ботинок.

— На самом деле я очень рад, что мы не встретились раньше. Это могло бы закончиться не столь радостно. Я не говорю, что я бы убил тебя, даже будучи Мертвецом я относился к тебе по-особенному.

— А что бы могло случиться, мистер Опасность? — дразнится Уэйд.

— Скорее всего, ты бы стал жертвой моей нестабильности, ты же видишь, не всегда все проходит гладко. Я точно не знаю, смог бы я сдержаться и не навредить.

— Ты же только что сказал, что все бы прошло нормально.

— Мертвец давал возможности, — вздыхает Питер в ответ. — Громко кричать, плакать, смеяться, говорить, что вздумается делать все, что захочу и ни капли не стесняться, не оглядываться, не слушать. Убивать, калечить, спасать, защищать, все на мое усмотрение. Питер не мог позволить себе ничего. Его измучили потери, раздавили и опустошили. Мертвец мог позволить себе все. Питер лишь функционировал, мучающийся без остановки. Это Питер умер, а не Мертвец, он жил.

Они некоторое время сидят в тишине, и Уэйд уже было хочет сказать что-нибудь, но Питер его опережает:

— Мне до сих пор странно говорить о себе в третьем лице. Но я давно живу именно так, и не замечал до последнего времени.

— И что же случилось? Неужели встреча в супермаркете?

— Не смеши меня, — фыркает Питер. — Куда раньше, иначе бы тогда в супермаркете я бы тебе и пол слова не сказал, а если бы ты начал меня преследовать — сломал бы ноги.

— Снова это самонадеянность, у тебя бы ничего не вышло.

— Поверь, тебе бы не помогло никакое предвидение, ни мускулы, ни сила. Тебе повезло.

Уэйд решает больше об этом не спорить, но спрашивает снова:

— Так что случилось?

— На самом деле, ты и правда в этом замешан. Я встретил тебя, только не Уэйда, а Паука. Оказался очень близко, когда ты, по закону жанра, спас ребенка из горящего дома. Я не знал, что такое и в жизни случается, просто смотрел на тебя и сразу вспомнил, как ты спас когда-то меня. Спас, чтобы я превратился в монстра? Можно сказать, я начал пересматривать случившееся, стал избирательнее, успокоил Мертвеца, дал немного жизни Питеру. И вот, что из этого вышло.

— Уэйдотерапия для всех.

Питер снова смеется. Уэйд снова думает, как он любит этот смех.

— Это точно, лучше и не скажешь.

Питер критичными взглядом осматривает новый костюм и ощупывает руками ткань. Тони уже пожаловался, что тот наотрез отказался устраивать примерку. Тони вообще не стесняется в выражениях, вполне себе используя эпитеты «поехавший» и «псих малолетний», но Питер никак на это не реагирует, словно прощает все за совместное времяпрепровождение и за то, что его называют по имени. А может, понимает, что игнорирование для Тони хуже обзывательств и выводит его из себя. Питер, в свою очередь, называет его «Мистер Старк» только когда говорит о нем в третьем лице, а при личном общении обращается на «ты» и язвит. Тони же почти с недовольством бубнит себе под нос, когда Питер несколько дней не появляется в мастерской, и позволяет ему самостоятельно работать, пока устраивает себе перерыв на сон, откидываясь на стуле.

— Он идеально подобрал цвета, в точности как я.

— Тони сказал, что ты помогал ему.

— Я не цветом занимался.

Это очень важный момент, поэтому Уэйд не мешает. Он стоит рядом, сложив руки на груди, и следит за выражением лица Питера с улыбкой. Тот привычным движением заправляет пряди волос за уши и примеряет перчатку. Такое ощущение, что он не догадывался, над чем работает. А возможно, что и правда не знал.

— Мистер Старк всегда предлагает мне выпить, — говорит Питер невзначай, критично сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Судя по всему, результатом он доволен.

— Узнаю старину Тони. Пытается споить моего Питти-боя.

— Мне двадцать лет, Уэйд, — Питер смотрит на него с недовольством, — я вполне могу себе позволить выпить виски.

— Почему тогда не выпил ни разу?

Да, у Тони много претензий к «стажеру», о чем он иногда сообщает перед тем, как хлопнуть Питера по плечу на прощание или даже разбавить ворчанием похвалу.

— Потому что я очень неадекватен, когда выпью. Это быстро проходит, мой организм справляется с алкоголем не хуже, чем с сахаром из печенья. Но последствия даже краткого опьянения здесь никому не понравятся.

Уэйд машинально кивает.

— Теперь мне стало любопытно. Что думаешь о вечере с вином?

— Думаю, что пошел ты, — Питер уже почти полностью натянул на себя костюм, остается только маска. Уэйд настолько ценит момент, что даже не лезет его лапать и с пошлыми шутками.

— Довольно удобно, — выносит свой вердикт Питер и крутит головой. Хотя говорит он сухо, голос становится выше, выдавая довольство. Уэйд берет маску и бережно ее на него надевает, предварительно заправив выбившиеся пряди за уши. Такое ощущение, что он большую часть времени воюет с этими непослушными локонами.

— Мне нравится, — тихо, на грани слышимости шепчет Питер и смотрит себе под ноги.

Уэйд цепляет пальцами его подбородок и прижимается губами к тому месту, где под маской должен быть рот. Он слышит удивленный вздох и делает так еще раз.

— Что, Мертвец, гроза улиц и защитник мирных жителей от преступников?

Питер издает смешок и присаживается на корточки, чтобы что-то проверить на ботинке.

— Вау! Даже про место для кинжала не забыл!

Уэйд наклоняется к нему сзади, задирает маску до затылка и проводит языком по шее снизу вверх. Питер издает что-то похожее на писк и отшатывается, прикрывая шею рукой, но не удерживается и падает. Уэйд моментально садится к нему, вставая на колени между разведенных ног, и подается навстречу, снова целуя через маску.

— Костюм блеск, мне нравится, как он все обтягивает.

— Спасибо, — снова очень тихо.

— Спасибо тебе.

Уэйд уже минут двадцать наблюдает за тем, как Питер кидает кинжалы в мишень, моментально возвращается к ним и повторяет, меняя угол и расстояние. Он зол. Определенно зол.

Из-за регенерации, а соответственно, бешеного обмена веществ, ему хватает очень небольшого перерыва на отдых, чтобы восстановиться. Уэйд уже представляет, сколько вредной еды с содержанием сахара будет съедено вечером.

— Хэй, Питти-бой!

Тот не обращает внимания, делает кувырок и бросает кинжал из-за спины. Снова в памяти всплывает тот разговор, что Питер никогда не дрался с ним в полную силу. Уэйд, конечно, тоже работал в режиме «не убей», и уверен, что в итоге бы победил, но все равно впечатлен.

— Стажер! — отвлекает их обоих Логан, вытаскивая изо рта сигару. — Свали уже и поменяй мишень, от этой уже мало что осталось, скоро начнешь портить стены.

Питер возмущенно фыркает, всем своим видом говоря: «Я бы не промахнулся», но послушно идет выполнять. Когда он отворачивается, Логан ухмыляется. И Уэйд готов поспорить, что эта ухмылка близка к максимально теплой, какую себе может позволить этот мудак.

Уэйд нагоняет Питера, обнимает со спины и прижимает к себе. Похоже, тот научился расслабляться, потому что раньше вздрагивал от каждого шороха, не позволял себя касаться, и уж тем более подкрадываться сзади. Но Уэйд сразу переступил через все границы разом, таща за собой супергеройскую команду.

— Меня вполне устраивает Мертвец, — немного обиженно говорит Питер, хотя вопрос не озвучивали.

— А кого он не устраивает, Питти-бой? Я готов любому доказать, что ты — самый лучший. Пинками, если надо.

Питер издает невеселый смешок, берет новую мишень и несет ее устанавливать.

— Не в этом дело. Мой псевдоним. Все вяжутся ко мне: «Стажер, когда сменишь имя», — передразнивает он кого-то противным голосом. — «Стажер, а как тебе такой вариант?».

Питер фиксирует мишень, но убирает кинжалы, закончив тренировку.

Уэйд не знает, что ответить. Он тоже считает, что Мертвец — не лучший псевдоним для супергероя, но спорить не хочется. Вот же размазня ты, Паук.

— Скотт с Клинтом уже достали. Мне это не нравится. Я не член команды, я не супергерой, — он тяжело вздыхает и начинает тараторить. — Я не Мститель! Я ни разу, ни разу не выполнил что-либо гладко. Сплошная обуза, я же вижу. Остальным тоже тяжело, мало того, что нужно концентрироваться на миссии, так еще следить за мной, а потом кидаться словами утешения.

Уэйд пытается его обнять, но Питер ловко выкручивается.

— Мне не нужно имя. Меня вполне устраивает «Стажер». Не надо Питеров, не надо Мертвецов, и уж тем более супергеройских прозвищ, — его голос срывается, и Уэйд почти уверен, что слышит всхлип. Он хочет закатать Питеру маску и заглянуть в глаза, но тот бьет его по рукам, не давая этого сделать.

Хочется пихнуть его в ответ. Сказать, что здесь всем плевать, что у него под маской. Что «Стажер» — это ласково. Что его хотят принять в команду. А он ходит вечно колючий и настороженный.

— Придумай имя, которое бы говорило, что ты любишь лупой жечь муравьев.

Питер замирает. Уэйд медленно протягивает ладонь и гладит его по щеке. В маске, так в маске. Теперь его второе имя — терпение, что бы там не говорил старина Логан.

— Или рогатка, — добавляет он со смешком.

— Потому что «глаз», да?

— Самый умный Питти-бой на свете!

Питер утыкается лицом Уэйду в ключицы, тяжело вздыхает и опускает плечи.

— Я стараюсь не ныть.

— Я вижу. Ты хреново справляешься.

— Не ругайся, — ничуть не обижается Питер и смеется. Он отклоняется, затем прижимается снова, только в этот раз хватает Уэйда за шею и поджимает ноги.

— Ты больше не жрешь крекеры, понял

— Мой вес не меняется! Это ты потерял форму! — Питер продолжает висеть, и Уэйд шутливо пытается его скинуть, при этом удерживая за талию.

— Тогда предлагаю спарринг. Если я выиграю — пойдешь со мной на следующую миссию.

Питер прищуривается.

— А если выиграешь ты — я пойду с тобой на следующую миссию.

— Какой-то подвох да? — хмыкает Питер и встает на ноги. — Не могу уловить, что именно не так.

— Вытаскивай кинжалы и пошли. И из ботинка тоже! Не надо мне тут лишних царапин, на спине хватает.

Уэйд опирается спиной о стену и стискивает зубы, так сильно хочется закурить. Питер бродит рядом, связывая преступников между собой, хотя паутиной это можно сделать намного быстрее. Но Уэйд продолжает стоять, наконец-то ослабив челюсть.

Сегодня, как ни странно, его очередь сдавать позиции. Питер никого не убил. А вот преступники — убили. Никогда не приходит вовремя, никогда!

Питер несильно пинает одного из связанных, подходит к Уэйду и утыкается носом в его плечо. Уэйд машинально треплет его по голове, хотя, по сути, просто гладит ткань маски.

— Пошли?

Понятно, что Питер тоже подавлен. Нужно собраться.

Он отрывается от стены, берет Питера за руку и тянет к пожарной лестнице. Полиция довольно долго не прибывает на место преступления, но они уходят с крыши до их приезда. Приедут. Ничего страшного.

Но очень страшно.

— Уэйд? — тихо зовет Питер.

Оборачивается Уэйд с натянутой улыбкой, скрытой под маской. Снимать что-то не хочется. Похоже, Питер не совсем понимает причину, по которой переменилось настроение. Он старается не причинять вред, но настолько сосредоточен на этом, что с эмпатией проблемы.

Уэйд садится на парапет и разминает шею. Похоже, на любой работе можно перегореть, даже если речь о защите города. Даже странно, что он продержался так долго, случилось это явно намного раньше. Питер садится позади него и обнимает руками и ногами, как коала. Уэйд расслабляется и даже слабо улыбается. Маленькая личная терапия, что жмется щекой к его спине.

— Все хорошо, Уэйд.

Вот нихера не хорошо. Ничего хорошего. Как обычно — круг неудач и сраных опозданий.

— Да, — лишь отвечает он.

Они некоторое время молчат. Уэйд понимает, что надо встать, надо возвращаться домой. Уже довольно светло, и должно быть даже приятно посмотреть на восход, но нет желания поднять голову. Питер встает и снова наваливается сверху, только в этот раз свешивает руки с его плеч и размещает подбородок на макушке.

Уэйд улыбается, понимая, что тот пытается его утешить. Не особо умеет в слова, зато компенсирует тактильностью. Он уже видит, как они приходят домой, и свежий после душа Питер льнет к нему и трется, затем позволяет обнять себя со спины и засыпает.

Звереныш.

— Восход красивый.

Уэйд все же поднимает голову и кивает, соглашаясь. Да, очень красиво.

Питер шлепает ладонями по его груди, продолжая висеть. Не тяжело. Приятно. Он даже не сгибается от его веса, скорее ощущает приятную расслабленность, словно на голову натянули теплый плед. Уэйд улыбается шире и берет ладони Питера в свои, некрепко стискивая пальцы. Питер в свою очередь окончательно залазит на него со спины, сжимая коленями бока. Теперь он больше похож на ленивца. Уэйд видел как-то по телику. Ему бы хотелось не сравнивать своего парня с различными животными, но пока проще ругать за это других, чем прекратить самому.

Питер мурлыкает под нос песенку, похоже, из какой-то рекламы. Он неспешно двигает головой из стороны в сторону, продолжая упираться подбородком в макушку Уэйда. Затем он сползает, ловко поворачивается и оказывается у Уэйда на коленях. Позади него пропасть: десятки этажей высотки и пустая автострада, а он просто прижимается вновь, обхватывая Уэйда руками за шею и кладя голову на плечо. Он абсолютно расслаблен, полностью доверяясь Уэйду, который придерживает его за талию.

Уэйд улыбается еще шире и целует Питера в висок. Тот прижимается и как котенок трется о плечо и шею, когда он стискивает его крепче и немного отклоняется, глядя в линзы маски.

— Домой, Питти-бой?

— Домой.

— Разве не прекрасно снова поесть в этой закусочной? Можно сказать, здесь прошло наше первое свидание.

— Да, это именно то место, которое я буду вспоминать со слезами ностальгии. На первую годовщину, наверное, мы пойдем в супермаркет у дома, да? — отвечает Питер со смехом.

— Буду качать тебя весь день на качелях, пока не стошнит.

— Ты — романтик.

Они не говорят о предстоящей миссии, словно и нет ее. Уэйд пару раз уже было собирается что-нибудь спросить, либо похвалить Питера, но тот упорного отмалчивается. Если не хочет — не нужно напоминать, главное, что согласился.

Уэйд не понимает, почему Питер пьет этот отвратный кофе, если дома умудряется делать амброзию из кофейных зерен. Но тот спокойно подносит чашку ко рту и даже не морщится. Они снова выходят на улицу ночью, и Питер натягивает капюшон по самый нос как назгул какой-нибудь. Маленький такой лохматый назгул в красно-черной фанатской толстовке.

— Мне теперь даже как-то неловко, что ты ходишь в вещах с моей символикой.

— Да мне тоже, честно говоря. Как будто меня пометили.

— Все, мне начало нравиться.

Питер закатывает глаза и продолжает отделять фрикадельки от макарон.

— Чего ты выделываешься, они же и так с разных стороны тарелки лежат.

— Просто есть не хочу, — пожимает тот плечами, поднимает взгляд и смотрит с улыбкой. Уэйд хочет улыбнуться в ответ, как его несильно пинают по щиколотке.

— Эй!

— Я случайно.

Следом прилетает еще два пинка, а когда Уэйд пытается отомстить, Питер откатывается к спинке дивана, поджимая под себя ноги.

— И что это было, Питти-бой?

— Пошли на качели?

— Снова эти игры на детской площадке среди ночи.

Питер пожимает плечами, достает вновь безукоризненно ровно сложенные купюры и расплачивается.

Они выходят на улицу и Уэйд сразу берет Питера за руку. Ему очень уютно вот так ходить, когда Питер время от времени прижимается головой к его плечу.

Сидеть на качелях хочется все меньше, но это место очень нравится Питеру, и для него важно время от времени сюда ходить. Здесь почти нет освещения, и никого не бывает по ночам — идеальное место для подростка-полуночника, который сторонится людей.

— Как насчет экстремального секса, Питти-бой?

— Что ты можешь предложить более экстремальное, чем секс в твоей старой квартире?

— Если снова шуточки про уборку, то завязывай, у тебя явное психическое расстройство, но я пытаюсь быть чутким и заботливым.

— Тогда пойми, что я не могу заниматься сексом на помойке.

— Ауч. Ты слишком жестокий для славного низкорослика.

Питер поджимает губы, явно прокручивая в своей голове что-нибудь про идиотов. Уэйду нравится, что тот больше не бормочет. Он протягивает руку и треплет Питера по волосам. Они жестковаты на его взгляд, но благодаря этому и вьются. Питер даже снял капюшон, настолько доверяет Уэйду и полумраку.

— Мне не впервые приходит в голову, что это место отлично подходит для хоррора: обязательно из темноты что-нибудь явится, чтобы убить двух парней, что романтично сидят на качелях.

— Тогда мне жаль этого монстра, — ухмыляется Питер. Уэйд тянет его за рукав толстовки, вынуждая подняться, что тот делает с явной неохотой. Он послушно подходит ближе и смотрит сверху вниз с легким недовольством.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе что-нибудь грязное и пошлое, чтобы ты сел ко мне на колени? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Уэйд.

— Могу себе представить, и лучше даже не пробуй, иначе точно останешься без печенки.

Какая-то странная у Питера тяга к печени. Любая угроза включает именно этот внутренний орган, что немного тревожно.

Когда Уэйд упирается ногами в покрытие, Питер седлает его колени. Он хватается обеими руками за цепочку и подтягивается выше, немного нависая над Уэйдом и касаясь его губ почти невесомо, будто случайно. Такой поцелуй достаточно нежный, но Уэйд кладет руку на его талию и опускает обратно, прижимая к своим бедрам. Питер ухмыляется и продолжает покрывать его губы маленькими поцелуями, отпускает цепочку и хватается за шею. Он всегда так впивается пальцами в кожу, что становится страшно, не попытается ли сломать хребет. В их паре оба очень сильны и хорошо регенерируют, и это добавляет груз ответственности, чтобы не причинить вреда.

Уэйд плавно качает бедрами из стороны в сторону, и Питер быстро подхватывает ритм и еле заметно двигается за ним всем телом. Вправо. Влево. Вправо. Влево. Уэйд давит на талию Питера сильнее и немного подталкивает его к себе.

— То, что ты даешь мой растяжке высокую оценку, вовсе не значит, что я могу сесть на шпагат, будучи у тебя на коленях, — тон у него довольно капризный, но взгляд хитрый.

— Я об этом и не прошу, я бы скорее испугался, чем восхитился подобному трюку, Питти-бой, уж извини. Просто хочу, чтобы ты пошире расставил ноги и был поближе ко мне.

— Это зачем? — спрашивает Питер настороженно.

— Ты что, не доверяешь мне?

— Конечно, нет, я что, похож на идиота?

Уэйд давится смехом, когда Питер «перебивает» его поцелуем. Он умеет целоваться только в двух режимах: «маленькие частые поцелуи», либо «напористая атака языком и покусывание губ». Уэйду нравятся оба, даже когда Питер сжимает волосы на его затылке и заставляет наклониться к себе. Позволяя покусывать губами, а иногда осторожно и зубами свою шею, Уэйд откидывается назад.

— Ты еще в первую нашу встречу признался, что вампир.

Питер неразборчиво мычит, после чего возвращает голову Уэйда в исходное положение и утыкается носом в скулу.

— Ты говорил про кровь девственниц, — подмигивает Уэйд, — боюсь, я тебе не подхожу.

— Чем больше я слышу от тебя тупые шутки, тем сильнее я в этом убеждаюсь.

Уэйд опускает руки с его талии на поясницу, а затем сразу на ягодицы. Там его ладоням очень удобно, даже покачиваться перестает ради этого.

— Уже хочешь пойти домой? — ухмыляется Питер. — Так скоро?

Уэйд отрицательно качает головой, одной рукой продолжает придерживать его под задницу, а вторую переносит на бедро и медленно гладит его внутреннюю сторону, подходя очень близко к паху. Питер прищуривается, но молчит. Словно выжидает, что же будет дальше. Уэйд поднимается ладонью к его животу, просовывает пальцы под футболку и пару раз обводит по кругу пупок. Питер все еще молчит, но смотрит с усмешкой. Когда Уэйд быстрым движением сжимает его член через ткань штанов, взгляд становится растерянным: он не может поверить, что это происходит.

— Питти-бой, самое время начать дерзить и выделываться, — он гладит почти грубо, зная, что трение джинсы и белья почти неприятно, но ощущается очень сильно.

Питер давится воздухом и сильнее вцепляется в цепочку. Он сжимает колени Уэйда бедрами, боясь упасть, хотя держат его крепко.

— Самое время свалить домой, — сдавленно шепчет Питер и пытается подняться, но Уэйд усаживает его обратно и ухмыляется.

— Подожди, я не договорил.

Его уровень мастерства и опыт позволяют одной рукой расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах и ширинку в считанные секунды. Питер смотрит на него почти с ужасом, но подняться попыток не предпринимает.

— Ты шутишь.

— Я самый серьезный Паук на свете.

Питер прикрывает глаза, когда Уэйд гладит его член, очень медленно, почти убийственно медленно.

— Поверить не могу, что ты не вырываешься, чтобы остановить меня, — шепчет Уэйд.

— Поверить не могу, что ты останавливаешься сам, чтобы поболтать.

Уэйд усмехается и крепче сжимает ладонь, но темп не наращивает.

— Смерти моей хочешь? — недовольно спрашивает Питер.

— Вот это шутка.

Питер наклоняется вперед и грубо целует его, прикусывая губу, и сразу снова возвращается к шее, в этот раз пуская в ход зубы совсем не нежно.

— Ауч!

Он послушно останавливается и в извинение зализывает места недавних укусов.

Уэйд собирается ускорить ласку, как Питер хватает его за запястье и останавливает. Он сначала смотрит очень хмуро, затем улыбается, даже скорее оскаливается, показывая зубы. Доверяя Уэйду удерживать себя от падения, он окончательно отпускает цепочку. Это не так уж сложно с точки зрения приложения силы, ее хватает, но немного страшно из-за того, что Питер касается земли только носками кроссовок, а все остальное ложится фигурально на плечи и фактически на ладонь Уэйда, которой он продолжает держаться за ягодицы.

— Рекомендую задействовать вторую руку тоже, — Питер хватает его за подбородок и разворачивает к себе, пристально глядя в глаза, — иначе мы оба свалимся. А если я упаду, я потом уроню тебя и отпинаю.

Уэйд узнает этот взгляд, когда Мертвец берет верх, поэтому хоть и без страха, но выполняет просьбу. Теперь в его распоряжении вся задница целиком, и этим нужно наслаждаться, пока Питер осуществляет задуманное, даже если задуманное состоит в том, чтобы застегнуть штаны, спрыгнуть с качели и уйти.

— Смотри на меня, — говорит Питер внезапно ласково, даже скорее робко просит. Он продолжает держать Уэйда за подбородок, а вторую руку сразу же отпускает на его пах и гладит, немного надавливая.

— Мне показалось, что ты пытался смутить меня и взять на слабо, — мурлычет Питер и наклоняется к лицу Уэйда вплотную, давя на член сильнее. — Это ты называешь экстремальным сексом, Паук? Ты что, ожидал, что тебе удастся меня смутить, и я начну уговаривать тебя прекратить и пойти домой?

Невозможно сдержать ухмылку, когда понимаешь, к чему тот ведет.

— Выкуси, — шепот в самые губы. Уэйд подается вперед и целует, в то время как Питер расстегивает его штаны и просовывает руку в трусы. Может, он это делает не так мастерски и отпускает подбородок, чтобы задействовать обе руки, но стон сдержать не получается.

— Напоминаю: держи крепко, — Питер отстраняется буквально на мгновение, а затем снова возвращается к поцелую. Он тоже начинает ласку с неспешного темпа, надавливая и отпуская в только ему известном ритме. Кажется, без крови сегодня не обойдется: Питер разрывает поцелуй, чтобы покусывать его, Уэйда, губы. Он размыкает зубы и зализывает ранку языком, хотя наверняка прокус не такой уж серьезный. Затем он подталкивает носом его подбородок, чтобы снова получить доступ к шее, и целует очень нежно. Вразрез неспешной ласке он его член и двигает рукой быстрее. Уэйд тяжело сглатывает и стонет, отмечая, что Питер провел в этот момент языком по его кадыку.

— Держись одной рукой за цепочку, — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Уэйд. Питер не падает какого-либо знака, что понял его или согласен, однако хватается за цепочку и быстро выравнивает качнувшиеся качели. Уэйд тем временем переносит его вес на одну руку и в который раз думает, что суперсила дана ему не для ловли преступников, это просто идет приятным бонусом. Он возвращается к члену Питера и ласкает сразу быстро, к чему тот оказывается не готов и со сдавленным всхлипом утыкается в шею Уэйда лбом.

— Кто первее? — рычит ему на ухо Уэйд и снова сжимает пальцы, выбивая новый стон. Питер, похоже, берет себя в руки, немного отклоняется, чтобы сразу прижаться лбом к скуле Уэйда и вернуть свое внимание к его члену. Он что-то шипит, но слов не разобрать. Возможно, там и в принципе связного ничего нет. Питер поворачивает голову и покусывает одними губами щеку Уэйда, краешек губ и подбородок, зная, как тот любит, когда он нежен. В то же время рукой он двигает быстро и снова меняет силу сжатия пальцев, словно играет, а не пытается заставить его кончить. Уэйд зажмуривается и концентрируется на их сбитом дыхании, но это возбуждает его только сильнее. Когда он трет одну только головку, почти оставляя все остальное без внимания, Питер прижимается губами к его губам, но не целует, а протяжно стонет. Это Уэйд тоже сделал зря, на него это действует безотказно.

Такая игра хороша тем, что ты максимально стараешься довести партнера до оргазма, сам при этом сдерживаясь и растягивая удовольствие.

Питер снова стонет, но в этот раз не сдерживается, отчего мурашки идут по коже. Такое ощущение, что он ухмыляется, зная, какой это производит эффект.

— Вот же маленький ублюдок.

Однако тот не обращает на его слова никакого внимания, начиная двигать бедрами в такт движениям руки Уэйда и рискуя свалиться. Ритм движения их рук выравнивается и становится почти синхронным. Питер горячо дышит Уэйду в губы, приоткрыв рот. Как бы Уэйд не старался заставить его кончить первым, он сам же копает себе яму, слыша, чувствуя и видя такого возбужденного, взмокшего и абсолютно не контролирующего себя Питера.

Тот снова стонет и немного откидывается назад. Уэйд сам хочет сделать то же самое, но подается вперед и кусает Питера за шею, всасывая кожу в месте укуса. Он слышит рваный вдох, и ладонь становится мокрой. Питер оседает, но его член из рук не выпускает, он еще подается назад, уже абсолютно точно напрашиваясь на падение, и смотрит на Уэйда. Даже в полумраке видно, что его глаза почти черные, а рот приоткрыт от глубокого дыхания. Он сжимает ладонь и делает еще несколько движений, затем закусывает губу и стонет сквозь зубы, не отводя взгляд. И это, конечно же, срабатывает. Питер кладет подбородок Уэйду на плечо и мычит, не пытаясь что-то сказать, а просто демонстрируя сытую усталость.

— Я выиграл, — напоминает не пришедший до конца в себя Уэйд.

— Это, кстати, спорный момент, — Питер трется щекой, и в его голосе слышится смех.

— Это значит, что я лучше.

— Это значит, что мне лучше.

Уэйд кивает. Тут не поспоришь. Питер привстает и вымученно шипит: похоже, у него все затекло. Он выуживает из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток и вытирает ладонь, пока Уэйд спешит продемонстрировать, что он одной рукой не только расстегивать штаны умеет.

— Возьми, — Питер кидает в него салфетки, зная, что тот поймает.

— Я почему-то не удивлен, что у тебя с собой салфетки. Наверное, дезинфицирующие?

— Дезинфицирующие для поверхностей. Очищающие для кожи.

— Ты помешанный психопат. Я уже вижу, как просыпаюсь однажды, а ты погружаешь меня в ванну с очистителем и сверху посыпаешь порошком.

— Я бы выбрал сухожар. Но ты туда целиком не поместишься, только по частям.

— Ты все равно псих, — Уэйд сдерживает смех.

— Очевидно, я ведь встречаюсь с тобой. Тебе приспичило подрочить мне на детской площадке, ало!

— Ты кричи еще громче давай.

Питер морщится.

— Мы больше сюда не пойдем. Я не смогу смотреть людям в глаза.

— Мы ходим сюда, только когда нет людей.

— Потому что мне за тебя стыдно.

— Да ладно, Питти-бой, куда ты? Тебе же понравилось. Ты же сам поменял правила! Хэй! Хватит смеяться, сбавь темп.

— Логан, твоя ревность здесь никому не интересна. Ты должен выбрать — либо я, либо Питер. Втроем я не согласен, никаких извращений, животные.

— Уилсон, тебе никто слова не сказал, завали уже. Откуда льется это дерьмо из твоего рта?

— Изо рта, очевидно же, тупица, — подмигивает Уэйд.

Питер облокачивается на колени и похлопывает себя ладонями по щекам. Он абсолютно игнорирует происходящее, немного раскачиваясь на ремнях, так сильно выдвигается на сидении вперед. Стив тоже не лезет с нравоучениями, хоть и морщится на ругань.

— Ты бы затянул ремни, — советует он Питеру, когда их немного встряхивает. Наташа прекрасный пилот, но погодные условия не на их стороне, поэтому квинджет ведет. Уэйд уверен, что если бы он сделал такое замечание, то Питер бы огрызнулся и сказал что-нибудь про свое бессмертие. Однако тот послушно затягивает ремень и прижимается к спинке.

Вот так. Обидно. Битва авторитетов. И Канада проиграла в этой битве.

Питер играет с кинжалами, то доставая, то запихивая их обратно в ножны на новом костюме. Они очень близко к его грудной клетке и шее, поэтому это немного пугает. Он все утро тренировался, так как получил «подарок» от Логана. «Кинжал для стажера», — с ухмылкой сказал тот. Как Уэйд не допытывался, как ему удалось достать из себя кусок адамантия, чтобы дать Питеру кинжал, тот посылал его, а самым информативным ответом стало: «Из задницы, Уилсон, из задницы!».

— Я думаю, что адамантий не из него, — говорит Питер, опустив голову, и окончательно убирает оружие после особо сильного встряхивания квинджета. Для подарка нашлось почетное место в ботинке.

— Будем считать, что это талисман от твоей феи-крестной.

Логан закатывает глаза языком и отворачивается.

На Питере новый костюм, и всем очевидно, что он очень нервничает. Очередная миссия, в которой он со скрипом согласился принять участие. До этого пока все проходило не очень гладко, и Питер заедал стресс изматывающими патрулями с бесконечным выводом статистики и валянием в кровати, спрятавшись под одеялом. Уэйд принимал участие и в том, и в другом, уж очень ему хотелось утешить маленького старательного «стажера». Объятия всегда весьма кстати. Даже если Питер сопит как обиженный еж и не хочет разговаривать. Тем более, если так.

Их снова встряхивает, и Питер продолжает безвольно качаться на ремнях. Линзы маски и усовершенствованы, но если он там уснет — никто и не узнает.

— Доктора Октавиуса необходимо захватить любой ценой. От этого допроса будет зависеть дальнейшая судьба сыворотки, над которой он работает. Важно действовать аккуратно, там могут быть ядовитые реагенты.

— А еще жуткие механические щупальца, — добавляет Клинт.

— И это тоже.

Питер втягивает голову в плечи, и Уэйд ободряюще хлопает его по бедру.

— Не беспокойся, Питти-бой. Я буду рядом.

— А я постараюсь держаться от него подальше. Мне бы не хотелось снова все запороть.

Без улучшенного слуха он бы ничего не расслышал: Питер сбивчиво почти что шепчет, стискивая пальцами ремни.

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке.

— Я не понимаю, зачем меня взяли на миссию, где очень важно, чтобы обошлось без жертв, от этого зависит успех, — стискивает так стискивает в руках ремень, что еще немного, и можно будет услышать либо хруст костей, либо треск разрываемой ткани.

— Потому что все будет хорошо, — Уэйд наклоняется немного ближе и утыкается носом Питеру в висок, насколько позволяет крепление ремней.

— Я буду держаться подальше, буду держаться подальше, обещаю. Чуть что — бросаю кинжалы и бегу.

— Питти-бой, все будет в порядке.

В порядке все ровно до того момента, как Отто сносит щупальцами его и Наташу, отбрасывая в сторону. Хотя предвидение подает сигнал, Уэйд не уклоняется? тогда бы основной удар на себя приняла бы Наташа, а у нее регенерации нет. Стив пытается помочь Логану соскользнуть со штырей, которыми его пригвоздили к полу, в то время как Питер и Клинт разбираются с охраной.

Глупо ожидать, что Отто будет один, никто так и не думал, но что среди охранников попались кретины, которые не думают о рикошете в столь небольшом помещении — бонус неприятный.

Отто откидывает Стива, а следом и Питера. Тот врезается спиной в один их резервуаров и разбивает его. Уэйд останавливается, чтобы увидеть, как на Питера обрушиваются галлоны воды, а вместе с ними тела жертв экспериментов. Питер откатывается и кричит, поскальзываясь на скорее слизи, чем жидкости. Уэйд понимает, что это нехорошо, что сейчас он ему необходим, что сейчас окончательно у кого-то слетит крыша. Питер уже хватается руками за голову и продолжает кричать, стискивая пальцами ткань маски. Его крик отвлекает Логана и Стива, но они успевают уйти от еще одной атаки. Клинт, похоже, без сознания, по крайней мере, система не сигналит о критическом нарушении сердечного ритма.

Уэйд в несколько прыжков по оборудованию и стенам оказывается около Питера и тянет его за руки помогая встать. Тот, судя по всему, в ужасе, и продолжает смотреть на тела. Ох, лучше бы ему этого не делать, зрелище ужасающее. Предвидение сигналит, но Уэйд упускает тот момент, когда его хватают одним из щупальцев, с силой стискивают, похоже, сломав ребра, и отбрасывают назад. Он как в замедленной съемке смотрит на то, как Питер пытается удержать его и тянет руки, но хватает лишь воздух.

Уэйд ударяется о приборную панель и боится слишком глубоко дышать, не зная, рискует ли продырявить легкие. Он выстреливает паутиной в одного из нападавших, чтобы прикрыть Наташу.

И тут до него доходит, что должно случиться. Он поворачивается и видит, как Питер встает с коленей и перехватывает в руке кинжалы.

— Нет! Питер, нет! — кричит он изо всех сил, но тот даже не поворачивает головы в его сторону. Стив отлетает и ударяется о ту же панель, поднимаясь и падая снова.

Питер уклоняется сначала от удара одного щупальца, потом от другого. Он ловко запрыгивает на спину Отто и заносит кинжалы, но застывает, и этого промедления хватает, чтобы щупальца прошили его насквозь в двух местах. Он падает назад, но втыкает один кинжал противнику в плечо, а другой в систему управления на спине. Тот самый, адамантиевый. Одно из щупалец откидывает его подальше, из-за чего он ударяется о стену и больше не шевелится.

Отто падает, и это дает Логану и Стиву возможность обезвредить его, хоть и не сразу.

Уэйд поднимается и максимально быстро, насколько позволяет ранение, подбегает к Питеру. Тот лежит, запрокинув голову, и даже не дышит. С такой регенерацией убить насовсем невозможно, Уэйд знает, что эти кровавые дыры в костюме и разбитый череп ерунда для того, кто умеет возвращаться с того света. Но сдержать дрожь не выходит: ни разу он не становился свидетелем смерти и воскрешения Мертвеца. Он прикладывает ладонь к шее Питера, затем к груди. Сколько нужно времени? Что для этого нужно сделать?

Он стягивает с Питера маску, чтобы оценить повреждение головы. Лоб Питера залит кровью, она же спутала его вьющиеся волосы. Не дышит, лежит с открытыми глазами, но взгляд остекленевший.

Всхлип подавить невозможно. Наташа подбегает и садится рядом, проверяет пульс. Уэйд кладет ладони на щеки Питера и просит очень тихо:

— Давай же, Питти-бой, давай, давай.

Внезапно тот делает резкий хриплый вдох и закашливается. Он садится и весь кривится от боли, когда по его губам стекает кровь, хрипит и вертит головой, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Его глаза испуганно расширяются, он отталкивает ладони Уэйда и ощупывает лицо.

— Где чертова маска, где она?! — прикрывает глаза руками и снова заходится в кашле, от чего по ладоням стекает еще пара струек крови. Прежде, чем Уэйд успевает что-либо сказать, Наташа обнимает Питера за плечи, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает свой костюм.

— Господи, Питер! Даже когда знаешь, что ты вернешься, все равно очень страшно! Пожалуйста, будь аккуратнее, не заставляй нас волноваться.

Питер отстраняется и смотрит на нее изумленно.

— Ты как, Питер? Все хорошо? Ты молодец! — Стив тоже подходит ближе и помогает Уэйду подняться. Он тянет следом Питера, но тот выглядит слишком шокированным, только утирает рот перчаткой. Даже не морщится, когда Уэйд притягивает его к себе, хотя раны не до конца затянулись. А вот Уэйд морщится. Ребра болят нещадно. Он пытается утереть рукавом лоб Питера от крови, но выходит не особо удачно. Клинт с Логаном продолжают связывать Октавиуса: дезориентирован и уже под действием транквилизаторов.

— Держи, Питер, — Логан кидает кинжал, — и больше не теряй!

Наташа ловит его, потому что тоже не уверена, что Питер сейчас готов реагировать, и не получит новое отверстие в голове.

— Это перебор, — тихо говорит Питер и кладет голову Уэйду на плечо. Он, в свою очередь, старается не морщиться от боли и треплет слипшиеся волосы.

— Ты молодец.

— Я хочу домой.

Уэйд не видит его лица, но слышит скорее радость, чем испуг.

Питер вздыхает и улыбается, судя по тому, как улыбается в ответ Наташа, стоящая напротив.

— Скоро. Жаль тебя лишать возможности использовать вакуумный упаковщик, но сначала надо занести костюмчик Тони, стажер. Ауч! Не толкайся! Возможно, у меня сломаны ребра. В случае моей смерти тебе придется перейти по наследству к моему брату, Логану. Не толкайся, твою мать! И прекрати смеяться, Питти-бой!

Похоже, есть еще Питеротерапия, и благодаря ей у Паука открывается второе дыхание.


End file.
